Acquiring a Taste For Life
by white-lemons
Summary: Bella works as an agent for The Chicago Collective and never let's anyone in her life. Edward is an ex Army Doc with a pretty face trying to find out her secrets...But will what he uncover condemn them both?  Guns, love, lust, and lemons.  R- M
1. Intro

**A/N: This is just a little un-betaed taste of my new story. . I hope to get the first full chapter posted by next week after Ginger Von Diesel gives it a looksie. **

**This story will contain: A tortured ex army doctor Edward, a secretive non-government agent Bella, a group called The Collective, and the entire TSS cast. It's going to be nervously suspenseful, extremely hot, and a thriller to the very end. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Intro**

**Acquiring a Taste for Life**

**Bella's POV**

There has only been one time that I thought I wouldn't make it back, that all my luck had finally been exhausted or that maybe Fate or Karma were about to rear there ugly heads in my direction.

What ill hearted bitches they both are when tested repeatedly.

The sounds that were searching to find me were deafening and the smell of gunpowder and gas seemed to clog my already throbbing mind. My body was demanding to shut down but my mind was too sharp to ignore the signs of life.

There was pain, and I welcomed it.

Pain means that you are still alive and as long as I was alive there was always a possibly to make it out. I was trained to find these possibilities in rather impossible situations.

I had only one option that didn't really sound like an option at all, but I couldn't be picky, not when I could hear waves of heavy footsteps carrying high powered weaponry just a floor below me. There was no plan B, no rethinking, no chance of making it either way, so I unloaded a full clip into the closest window and dove head first out into the sixty-story drop below.

I did make it out that night, however knowing what I know now I might have been better off to drown in the icy water's of the Chicago Bay.

Lives would have been spared.

The Collective would be intact.

And I wouldn't be stuck trying to hold onto life while the world around me went up in smoke.

* * *

**Check out my blog link on my profile for my kick ass banner and the location of my teasers... **

**A/N: I would have made a great assassin or spy in another life… what would have been great at ?**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1 Worse

**A/N: So here is the beginning of the next journey… as always Ginger "Snaps" VonDiesel fixes my mistakes. **

**No I do not give you a lump full of history out of the gate… details will come with time… let's keep things interesting. **

**I don't own anything Twilight however this broken version of Edward is mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Worse**

**Dr. Cullen's POV**

**Midnight, Monday- Day one**

"That fucking bitch shot me! I feel like I'm dying! Am I going to die? I can't die… shit…" I turned towards the sound of the blood-curdling scream filling my quiet ER to find two paramedics pushing in a stretcher.

My first day had just gotten longer.

"What do we have?" I asked as looked over the screaming man. He was young but looked old enough to know better, and the boy was in fact loosing an immense amount of blood by the second.

"Nineteen year old male, gunshot wound to his right shoulder, laceration on left hand," the paramedic answered as we lifted the patient onto an ER bed. Two nurses stopped the bleeding from his hand as I worked over his exposed shoulder. The bullet thankfully seemed have exited through the same path it entered however the size of the exit wound was ten times the size of the front. He must have been within feet of the gun, the wound brought back memories, memories I could still feel every morning pulsing through my shoulder when I woke up. The boy pleaded and pleaded for me to save his life, but I blocked out all sounds except for the eleven years of knowledge that was coursing through my brain.

I had been trained to alienate myself from the outside world and concentrated on what my brain was telling my hands to do.

_Save. _

I knew I had only a couple of minutes to stop the bleeding but thankfully it only took me one.

"Book an OR now… tell Dr. Whitlock that we should be ready to go here," I answered stepping back to check my wrap one last time. The bleeding had almost ceased and I felt hopeful that the boy would pull through. I had seen much worse.

"Got another one," I heard from behind me and like a robot I washed my hands, put on new gloves, and moved to the next emergency.

"You again," our head nurse Angela Webber said as I made my way over to them. I didn't like Nurse Webber's tone towards the patient but this was not a time to teach.

_Save._

"Screw you, this wasn't my fault. That punk fucking stabbed me!" the patient snapped.

It was a woman.

A small brunette woman that was trying to stretch her head up to get a glimpse of my first patient being wheeled towards surgery, she was the shooter if I had to guess.

"What do we have?" I asked like clockwork expecting my normal triage information.

"Who the hell is this?" the woman asked and Angela chuckled. The woman had fire in her eyes, and from what I could tell a deep laceration just below her left rib cage turning her white shirt a familiar dark red.

"This is Dr. Cullen our new ER doc, behave," Angela answered as the woman raked her eyes across my face.

"Aww hell, I need an actual doctor, not some newby intern, where's Dr. Whitlock?" the woman asked, and since I was getting a hard time and not any answers, I stepped forward to assess the wound. As I reached for her it took all of a half of second for her stop my advances with what was a rather strong and quite impressive wrist bar. It would have taken me less time to snap her small wrist in half, but I try not to hurt patients at all cost no matter how difficult they are. Plus I'm sure that would have been a great first impression on my new staff. "Crazy Dr. Cullen abuses his patients"… rumors would start up in no time.

"Hands to yourself," the bleeding woman hissed as I broke free from her hold.

"I am new _here_, ma'am. Not a new doctor. Now stop getting in my way so I can patch you up so you can go shoot someone else," I replied coldly, and I heard the rest of my crew gasp as she huffed at me. I had dealt with difficult patients for far too long, no one impressed me.

"You better not fuck this up or you will be that someone else," she muttered under her breath but loud enough for me hear, on purpose no doubt.

As I worked I realized that she was quite lucky, no major organs had been hit however it did appear that whatever she had been assaulted with was blunt, dirty, and had left a jagged gouge on her mid-section. Bar fight maybe, but who carried a gun around with them in a bar? Especially a tiny little woman like the one in front of me.

"Glass bottle?" I asked as the nurse handed me a syringe to numb surface area and a set of scissors.

"Yep," she answered popping the word sarcastically as I cut a slit up the front of her white tank top to better assess the damage. It was nasty, but I had seen much worse.

"I normally don't let men take off my clothes on the first date," she teased and I just ignored her. I mean who the hell is funny after being almost gutted?

"Not what I heard," Angela whispered and I shot her a warning look. Did these nurses not understand the concept of professionalism?

"You sound jealous, sorry I don't swing that way…anymore, you look at little tense Ang," she replied as Angela began an IV with a little more force than necessary.

"Please, I see what happens to the guys you hang out with… most don't make it out alive and very few unscathed," Angela answered not seeming to be affected from our rude patient.

"Ma'am I need to numb the cut and remove the glass before I can stitch this up, this might sting a little," I warned but she didn't even act as if I existed.

So I stuck her.

No flinch, I mean nothing. Not a twitch or a grunt, she acted as if I was rubbing her with kittens instead of injecting a highly burning numbing agent into her flesh, I had seen tougher though.

After I cleaned the area I began to pick out small pieces of brown glass as the woman remained completely silent, her arm resting behind her head. When I couldn't find any more shards of glass I turned to find Angela waiting with my staple equipment, stitching, and some cleaning products.

"I am going to use both stitches and staples to hopefully minimize the scaring," I explained and this got her attention. I expected to see her face sad, most women didn't like scars, but instead she was smiling, and it was a beautiful smile with full lips.

"Man… and here I was contemplating becoming a beauty pageant contestant. Of all the damn rotten luck," she teased and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Sorry ma'am," I replied as my fingers worked over the incision.

"Sorry? It's not like you stabbed me," she stated but more as an errand thought than towards me. Now that I started closing up the wound, something I could do in my sleep, I allowed myself to take all of her in. Most of my _old patients_ were men and way worse off than the emergency room ones, much worse, which never gave me much time to scrutinize the rest of them.

She was small but muscular which I could tell by her taunt stomach. Her hair was dark brown with low mahogany highlights that would shimmer against the florescent lights and her skin was pale and looked creamy like milk. Even all beat up she was strangely beautiful, as long as she kept that damn smart mouth shut.

This was all quite surreal, I was not rushed, my body was not pumping with adrenaline, and everything was slow and calm. I took a deep breath.

This was my life now.

I knew that working in a hospital would be night and day different than my previous profession, but I truly didn't understand until now. She would live and not only live but also pick up life like nothing had ever happened, with only a light scar to remind her of this night. No constant pain, no constant nightmares, and no constant reminders of a fight they didn't win.

The other nurses had left to attend to other patients leaving me to finish up with her and we were both silent, but it seemed to suit us both. I hadn't worked in a quite place since I interned, it was eerie.

"So tell me how this happened ma'am? I mean… I'm curious and it would save me having to track down your file and read it later," I asked trying to pull my mind back to the hospital, plus I really was curious how all hundred pounds of her took down all two hundred pounds of the boy.

"What's to tell? We fought, he stabbed me, and I shot him… and stop calling me ma'am…my name is…"

"Birdie!" a man screamed and I turned to find an Emmett size Native American jog up to her bedside.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait…"

"It's okay Doc he's with me," the woman answered as Gigantor shot me a warning glance before turning back to give it to her.

"Will you ever fucking listen? I said I would be there in five minutes. Five little bitty teeny tiny fucking minutes, but no in all your glory you had to open that smart mouth of yours and blow our fucking cover. The cops are pissed to put it lightly," he ranted and I swear she rolled her eyes about ten times.

"I'm alright by the way, thanks for asking prick, and watch your mouth in front of the good doctor here," she snapped like he had something out of line.

"Sorry, but damn it you scared the shit out of me… like always. So what's the word Doc?" he asked and I looked up to see them both staring at me, almost impatiently.

"She should be fine but needs to take it easy for a few days," I replied as I came to the last stretch of my stitching.

"Ha! Right…Well… I'll go check in with the Chief and try to save your ass from being arrested. Don't worry about Sam I'll take care of him too, and call me when you get home… take care of you," he explained reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"Take care of you," she replied giving him a squeeze in return before he left.

"So Birdie?" I asked wondering if this was some nickname. She could be a cop. All cops have nicknames, but the guy said that the cops were pissed? I was beyond curious.

"Only _friends_ call me that," she said looking down to check out my work.

"What should I call you?"

"Anything but ma'am," she answered seeming pleased with my needlework, but not interested in carrying on a conversation, which was fine by me. I had other people to save, it's what I do, it's all I have.

"Fair enough," I answered as I cleaned and dressed her mid-section. As soon as I was finished she set up and swung her legs over the side of the bed almost startling me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked blocking her from leaving.

"Getting out of here."

"You're not going anywhere until I release you. Now lay back down," I ordered but she just gazed that hateful bitchy gaze at me.

"Fuck that," she answered and I saw her eyes dart down to her IV like she was about to rip it out.

"Don't even think about it… Lay down _now_," I ordered again and my tone must have surprised her because her dark brown eyes met mine with defiance before softening ever so slightly.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Thanks for all this but I have to get out of here and check in with… my… boss," She replied trying to reason with me. Boss? Maybe mob?

"Actually your boyfriend said he was taking care of checking with whoever, so… LAY. BACK. DOWN," I commanded again this time giving her good side a little shove. She seemed to ponder my words before deciding another way around my resting order.

"I'll stay for half an hour and then I'm out," was she really negotiating with me?

My ER… my rules.

"I'll tell you what," I started holding her gaze with my own while resting my hands over her IV. Her skin was warm and very smooth. Holding her gaze I leaned in close hoping to distract her as I injected her IV with a Morphine sedative that I always kept stashed in my pocket for ER patients that were unruly, "we'll see if you're even awake in thirty minutes and go from there." I held up the empty syringe in front of her face to let her know that this discussion was over.

"Oh hell, you fight dirty Doc," she answered, and I saw her trying to shake off the foggy feeling that was no doubt spreading through her body.

"Sometimes that's the only way to fight… ma'am," I answered tossing the needle and going to check on my other rounds. Only seven more hours to go.

**4 a.m.**

Tired couldn't even describe how I felt, more like empty and exhausted. I was out of doctor shape. I'm pretty sure I had eaten at some time during the day, but I couldn't really remember. I was closing in on thirty-six straight hours and the night had only gotten worse since the Birdie patient. Three more gunshot victims, one not as lucky as the boy she shot, and two that would probably be in critical care for the next month. Later in the night I dealt with six nasty broken bones, three head traumas, and a burn victim.

Birdie had apparently come to about two hours after I knocked her out, and apparently the Chicago Police Department did not wish to retain her. I wanted to check up on her, but I was knee deep in the triage station at the time so I told Nurse Webber to change her dressing, give her the prescription I left, and send her on her way. I'm sure the woman was pissed and I had no time for the fight that would no doubt be waiting on me at her bedside.

I leaned onto my hands against the nurse's counter trying to rest for just one second, just one small second to collect myself, but I was interrupted.

"Thought you could use this," a small bell-like voice said and beside me stood a tiny nurse in bright yellow scrubs holding a sandwich and a cup of coffee. She was the first person to willingly start conversation with me my entire shift.

"Um… thanks…" I answered too tired to worry if this was some new doctor hazing and both sandwich and coffee contained poison. I had been through worse hazing.

"I'm Alice, Angela said you were running low…looks like it's been some night in here Dr. Cullen," she replied looking at the stack of charts piled up at the nurse's station.

"You could say that, I was just about to get to those," I answered feeling a little guilty for not charting all damn night.

"No problem, I can help. You talk, I'll write," she offered opening the first chart.

"Donald Griffen, sixteen year old male with second degree burns on right leg and lower abdomen," she started waiting on my instruction.

"He was sent to the burn unit around two thirty. Given six doses of Procalitizine and a latex wrapping before hand," I answered as she wrote and reached for another chart. This went on and on as I tried to get my tired mind to remember times and doses. They teach you how important every small detail is when treating a patient, however they do not teach you how to do it after thirty hours on your feet.

As Alice reached the last chart she froze and I watched her eyes dart across the chart.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Bella was here?"

"Who?"

"Bella... She was… stabbed?" Alice asked looking surprised and unaffected at the same time. This was a patient that I remembered with perfect clarity, plus she was my only stab victim.

"Yeah I released her about an 2 hours ago," I said and Alice's eyes darted to mine and then back to the chart.

"2 hours ago? But she came in at midnight, How the hell did you get her to stay for… two whole hours?" Alice asked and her question took me off guard. No… what happened? Is she okay? How bad was it? Maybe all the nurses knew the crazy female shooter with the smart mouth and reluctance to listen to health care professionals.

"Yes, after I stitched her up I thought it would be best if she waited a couple of hours before being released," I answered still confused.

"She never stays. How the hell did you swing that? I'm sure it was the hair and the scruff… she's a real sucker for a pretty face," Alice explained and I blushed at her comment. I was not pretty. Far from it.

Lying seemed to be the most logical route considering the nurse apparently knew this patient, but I had to document her dosage.

"I… well… kinda… I gave her some… it was only three milligrams of Morphine… and three milligrams of Haldol," I answered sheepishly. I braced myself for Alice to be mad or tell someone that I had drugged a patient against his or her wishes but instead she laughed, a long string of high-pitched bells kind of laugh.

"Oh that shit is priceless, drugging the untamable Birdie on your first night… I think I like you already Dr. C," Alice replied as she walked away still giggling.

Did I regret drugging her like that?

Yes.

I should have given her more and figured out what the hell kind of mess she was into.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my blog for teasers, pics, and goodies. Link on my profile. We are going to update pretty quick for the first couple of chapters so turn on your alerts. **

**Leave reviews because I wanna know how I'm doing… loves, Amanda. **


	3. Chapter 2 The Acquirer

**A/N: This chapter is mostly Bella, but Bella is a tight-lipped bitch sometimes. Thanks for Ginger VonDiesel for making this comma correct.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- The Acquirer. **

**Bella's POV**

**7 a.m. Day two**

I was alone when I woke up, just like usual.

My side was throbbing, but I pulled myself out of bed to go in search of the pain meds that Doctor Drugger had left for me.

I should have shot him for that little stunt he pulled last night.

But who would ruin such a face?

Not me.

I liked pretty things. With all the ugliness that I dealt with regularly I appreciated those areas in life that still held beauty.

Like his face.

Two pills, instead of the suggested one, and I am moving. Clothes hurt but I could bare it, I had felt worse, much worse.

Checking my email I saw that I was in fact in Sam's doghouse, but when was I not. I was good at my job and to be a good as I am… sometimes includes making a mess. Sam knew that messes were a small consequence that came along with employing me.

Not that I actually worked for him, but I sorta worked for him.

He finds me work, I complete my task, he signs me a check, and I don't have to handle any of the paperwork or legal problems.

What some in my line of work call the good life.

Not that many are in my line of work, but I know at least three others and we are the best.

The Chicago Collective is one of four branches that specialized in _our_ kind of work around the globe, but we are by far the most worth of the name.

In Chicago Collective was made up five of us: Sam our resident leader, and then four agents; Rose, Jake, Paul, and myself. Each chosen for a certain skill that we possessed, however I had a list of skills in my arsenal…none of which is modesty... which made me more valuable than the rest. This had been my life for the past four years and hopefully if my body and luck held up I wouldn't be unemployed until I was pushing forty.

Besides my colleagues there is only other person in my life, a small annoyance named Alice.

I love her whether I should or not.

One person is enough to let inside my world, and I try to share as few details as possible with Alice.

She asks a lot of questions and I don't answer them.

People that know too much end up dead, actually lots of people end up dead around us.

I'm not a killer, I mean I can be, but the appropriate name would be Acquirer.

I find things that don't want to be found, or have been taken, and most of the time it includes people.

My email states that I am to stay out of sight for the next few days while Sam smoothes things over with the Chicago Police Department. We, The Collective, were supposed to be like smoke and last night I was anything but, someone had blown my cover thinking I was a badge.

Dad would be proud.

CPD wasn't going to be that hard on me though, this I knew for certain. They needed me, they needed The Collective, and CPD often looked the other way so that when they needed to call on us we would oblige them with a helping hand and normally a quickly found piece of evidence, suspect, or victim. Giving them all the credit and us a city to roam free in.

We uphold the law… most of the time.

Now I had two whole days with nothing to do but nurse my wound…literally.

With nothing but time on my hands, I decided to learn a little more about the Doctor with the pretty face and a knack for hindering his patients unconscious with Morphine cocktails.

Honestly, I could have fought against the effects of his little trick, but there was something in his eyes and his voice that made me want to let him win. His eyes reflected mine, as if they had seen much more than they were ever created to witness and wanted to catch just one small break. So I gave it to him, and stayed no matter how much I hated that damn ER.

I was simply curious about the new ER guy and lucky for me finding information on anyone was at the tip of my fingers. It would take the Pentagon to hack into my system so everyone's information was perfectly safe, except from me that is.

My eyes zeroed in on the page as _that face_ appeared, he looked older now or maybe just more exhausted.

_Name: Lieutenant Edward Anthony Cullen M.D. _

_DOB: 6/20/1981. _

_Birthplace: Chicago, IL. USA. _

_Family: Second born of Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. _

_Siblings: Lieutenant Emmett Cullen, NY FBI. _

_Education: Harvard Medical, 2006. General Medicine. Intern with Lenox Hill, New York City._

_Armed forces: 2006, One tour with United States Army M.D., station unknown. Discharged Record RE-3 LOD injury to right shoulder. Purple Heart and Silver Star recipient. _

_Last known location Chicago Il, USA. _

_Employer: Northwestern Memorial Hospital. _

He was more than just a pretty face; he was a soldier, a solider that saved other soldiers. A hero. The good guy. Nothing like me.

A knock rang from my door and my hand instantly went to my gun lying haphazardly beside my coffee cup. It was never more than a foot away.

Few people know where I live, therefore visitors were either here on welcomed business or here on very unwelcomed business.

"Bells, it's Paul, open up," Paul huffed from the other side of the door.

Paul, everyone's least favorite… anything.

Checking the peephole I allowed him in.

"How the side?" he asked setting down a folder and an envelope on my counter as well as a bottle of Sam's special stuff. Sam liked us to heal quickly. The longer we were out of commission the more money we lost.

"Hurts, why are you here?" I asked knowing that my voice probably sounded like acid. I didn't like Paul, he didn't like me, and therefore there was no reason for pleasantries.

"Payment and you're back on… on Thursday," he answered making his way to leave. Paul made a jab at my side but I saw it coming and deflected, instead of breaking his nose in a way that only I can. It's an art really.

"Just making sure you aren't getting slow," he answered with a smirk letting himself out.

See, Paul is what you call an instigator or an asshole. Either adjective works.

I already knew how much money the envelope would contain and what mission the folder held, but what I didn't know is why sad eyes the color of emeralds wouldn't leave me alone.

**Bella POV**

**7p.m.**

Naturally I can get a read people decently well, I understand how they are going to act and what they are going to do, however Alice makes this task unbelievably easy.

She is predictable and as easy to read as an open book.

So I sit, dinner ready knowing that she will be here within minutes to discuss my little visit to the hospital last night. This isn't the first time I have been cut and unfortunately probably won't be the last.

"Come in Alice," I yell before she knocks knowing that she hates when I do creepy stuff. I've told her numerous times to find another friend but she won't hear it.

"Let me see," she asked tossing her things at her feet and since I didn't feel like fighting, for once, I lifted my shirt to show her Dr. Pretty Face's handy work.

"Well hell, that looks lovely," she replied sarcastically before retrieving something from her bag. I know what it is and I also know it's pointless. I don't mind the scars, they remind me about the fact that sometimes I get too close, scars keep me on my toes.

"Put it on…"

"Yeah yeah, morning and night," I interrupt her instructions. My memory is pretty fucking sharp after all. Plus the treatment that Sam teaches us cuts down our recovery time by half.

"So how did you enjoy meeting Doctor Cullen?" she asks and I smile already having an answer to her very foreseeable question.

"He's lucky he's alive, and will be even more lucky if I don't see him again," I sneer even though the thought of seeing him again sounds nice. It's called window-shopping people, I understand that I can't touch but it's nice to look at the beautiful things you can't have, everyone does it.

"Well don't you dare hurt him, I happen to like him. He's a little off but still a great doctor," Alice says taking her place at my table. I use to have only one chair, but one day another happened to show up. I thought she would get the hint but instead she got me another chair, it doesn't match the other one but I like it that way.

"Why do you think he's _off_?" I asked hoping to keep conversation on lighter subjects tonight before informing her of my little trip this week.

"I don't, but the other nurses do. He's really quite and doesn't talk to a lot of people. You should see Dr. Denali try to flirt with him, it's like she's talking to a damn brick wall… it's priceless to see her squirm," Alice laughed. Dr. Denali was not Alice's favorite doctor and not one of mine either. The twat Doc doesn't see the need to hand over my medical record to the authorities every time I visit the hospital, but records aren't something we in the business can have laying around.

"So are you…err… working this week?" Alice asks, it always sounds the same when she asks_ these_ questions, as if she doesn't know what's off limits in our relationship.

"Yes I'm working, I leave for New York on Thursday and should be back on Saturday morning. Was there a reason you asked?"

"I'm off this weekend and thought it would be nice to do something other than this," Alice said trying to keep the complaint out of her voice. Dinner at my place or hers was all that we ever did, sometimes the occasional restaurant. We did vacation together but this town talked too much to let people know that I had a weakness. A five-foot-two hyperactive weakness that I loved.

"Okay well, what did you have in mind?" I asked instantly cringing knowing that she would no doubt take this newfound friendship freedom and run with it.

"How about just a drink?" Alice replied surprising me.

"Really?"

"Yes, baby steps, if you survive this than maybe we can go shopping next week," Alice teased.

"Alice, I always survive," I replied and I saw her big eyes fall downward.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine, always fine," I said trying to reassure her by placing my hand over hers, but Alice wasn't having that and pulled me into a side splitting painful hug. Women.

"Jesus Bella, why can't you just be a waitress or a bank teller," she asked and even though her words were playful I knew she was serious.

"Because what fun would that be, plus I like money, lots of it," I answered sitting her back in her own chair.

"Do you… like it? What you do?" she asked curiosity finally getting the best of her. I'm pretty sure she thought I was an assassin, which was not too far off really. I mean isn't leading someone to the electric chair just as bad as flipping the switch?

"Yes I like it… and I'm good at it… so don't worry," I answered receiving only a nod in return, "I'll see you Saturday night, dressed up and all." I threw in the last part just to erase the sadness from her face.

**Edward's POV**

**Wednesday Day Three**

I woke up covered in sweat, the usual.

No amount of therapy could stop the dreams, and even though I felt as if my mind was almost back to functioning on a borderline normal level, the nightmares still came.

It was strange to wake up and simply wait for the time in which I was required to show up for work instead of being submerged in it every second of every day. Normal people, I did not consider myself part of that group, would call days like today off days. Something I wasn't quite accustom to, but a perk none the less.

Shaking off the last images of my sleep I made coffee and read the paper. My eyes scanned the articles until a mug shot leapt off the screen at me.

_Stephan Nobakolv was arrested early this morning after his discharge from Northwestern Memorial Hospital where he was treated for a gunshot wound to the shoulder. Nobakolv was under suspicion of drug trafficking and arms dealing and arrested for assaulting an officer. After searching his home, CPD found two kilos of cocaine as well as many firearms. Police Chief Phil Rizer's only comment was that Mr. Nobakolv was shot during a stand off with Detective James Thompson, which was started when Nobakolv pulled a knife on Thompson. The Chief stated, "I don't want, I expect every member my law enforcement team from detectives to traffic cops to defend themselves at all cost. We put on our lives on the line everyday to make sure Chicago stays safe, and sometimes that means brandishing your firearm." __Thompson__ was not available for comment but the Chief assures us that the detective is doing well and was not injured during the fight. Bond was denied to Nobakolv. _

The picture was of the boy.

The one _she_ shot.

I can't remember _her_ name, but I know it was not James Thompson.

Who was she?

It wasn't the first time I had asked myself this question over the last couple of days. I could find out, but that would include me asking little nurse Alice or taking her file.

Or.

I could call Emmett. I had never asked him to do something like this, but I was positive he could. Simple enough, find her chart, pass her name to Em under false pretense naturally, and bada bing.

Since I had successfully made it through my first shift at the hospital and I decided to finally give this normal thing a try, it was time to unpack.

**Thursday 7a.m. Day Four**

"Good morning Dr. Cullen," the receptionist purred in my direction. I'm not fabricating this, she actually purred… like a cat.

"Good morning… err…" I answered not sure if her name was Janie or Josie.

"It's Jessica," she offered even though she had told me before.

"Of course, busy this morning Jessica?" I asked.

"Nope. Quite as a whisper," more purring. This Jessica is what the boys in my unit would call a sure thing. Sure to put out, sure to not leave you alone.

"Very well," I answered before heading into the locker room to change.

"Cullen," Dr. Whitlock greeted me already changed and ready. He was our other trauma surgeon and had a weird southern twang to his voice, not all the time but enough to notice. He was on the same rotation as myself, but my first night he was in surgery and I was on the floor, I would have preferred it the other way around.

"Dr. Whitlock," I replied.

"Jasper." He corrected

"Edward," I offered.

"I'll be on the floor today so I'll make sure and keep your load as light as possible," he offered and even though his tone was light, it was slightly arrogant.

"I can handle myself just fine, thank you," I replied and he smirked at me.

"Good to know," was all he said and with a pat on the back he left.

I wasn't on for another ten minutes so I decided to track down that name I needed but on my way to the nurses' stand I was stopped dead in my tracks.

A thin woman in very tight blue jeans was leaning over the counter to take something off of Jessica's desk. Thin she was, but also perfectly curvy with black leather boots set atop a very tempting heel. A small sliver of her lower back was showing and my eyes were burning into two very delectable dimples just above her waistline.

Jessica said something to the woman and she turned towards me a cape of long wavy hair swirling as she did.

It was _her_.

And I had most likely been caught ogling her, Esme would kill me for acting as if I wasn't raised to be a gentleman, hell I wanted to kill me.

She approached me.

I waited.

"Dr. Cullen, what a pleasant surprise," she sneered one of her hands falling to her full hip.

Was she this gorgeous the first time she was here?

"Forgive me, you have me at an disadvantage ma'am," I replied offering her my hand and hoping to get her name.

"Right…Bella... Bella Black," she replied sliding her small but firm hand into my own. Her smooth skin I expected, the jolt I did not. However, it had been some time since I had touched a woman, one that wasn't bleeding at least.

"And how are you feeling Miss Black?" I asked my eyes automatically dropping to her side that was covered by a rather clingy black t-shirt and a rather small black leather jacket.

"Feeling much better thanks to your fine stitching and unwanted pain killer injections," she said, and I wanted her to be teasing but I was pretty sure she wasn't.

No time to let her see me sweat.

"Good, may I?" I asked gesturing to her side.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Probably not," I answered the words falling carelessly from my mouth, but she lifted her shirt never the less.

She was healing nicely. Actually, her cut seemed to be healing faster than I thought was possible. It had only been three days right?

"I see you've been taking it easy, which is strange considering your total lack of respect for safety," I said as she lowered her shirt.

"Safety is not my strong suit but…"

"Bella!" Someone shouted, and we both turned to see Alice bouncing down the hall in ridiculously bright green scrubs, "what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would stop by to say… well you know…" Bella stuttered a little as if she was saying goodbye.

"Don't," Alice said throwing herself into Bella's arms unexpectedly.

"Careful Nurse Brandon," I warned as Bella flinched against the contact.

"I'm fine," Bella answered her eyes locking with mine for just a second before turning back to her friend.

"I'll see you Saturday?" Alice asked, and suddenly I felt like an intruder on their conversation.

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Black …Nurse Brandon," I interjected turning to leave.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen," Bella said in my retreating direction stopping me in my tracks, "and actually it's me who needs to be leaving. Keep an eye on this one for me."

"Of course," I answered knowing that my words were empty, but Bella seemed to relax a little bit at my promise.

Alice and I both watched as Bella walked out the ER doors until we could no longer see her.

"Well that went better than I could have ever imagined," Alice commented not really talking to me.

"How so?"

"Well she was dead set on murdering you the next time she saw you, and you are still breathing… I think she's getting… better," Alice explained making no sense, but I smiled all the same.

Judging by her boots, Bella could most definitely take me if she had to.

"Was that Bella?" someone asked behind us and we turned to see Dr. Whitlock leaning against the nurse's counter. I swear I saw Alice sway a little bit.

"Uhh…huh," Alice replied, sort of.

"And she wasn't bleeding or carrying in someone bleeding? That's a first," Jasper commented giving Alice a wink.

"She was just coming by to say hi before she… left," Alice offered, and I took it as my opportunity to gain a little perspective on the strange beautiful woman.

"Why is she leaving?"

"She's going away… on business," Alice answered suddenly trying to busy herself with paperwork, and I noticed Jasper watching me.

"What does she do?" I asked and I saw Alice stiffen.

"Err…She is a collector of sorts, and travels a lot. I don't really know, anyways I'm late for my rounds. See you two later," Alice answered before all but running away.

Collector? Like antiques? An Antique collector that carries a gun and shoots people with no repercussions from the law? Not only that, but the police cover for her?

I was more confused than ever.

I would get my answers, if not from Alice then from my very resourceful brother.

After lunch I decided doing some of my own investigating on this mysterious woman. I searched through the file room for over an hour with no luck.

New tactic.

"Jessica?" I asked leaning over the counter.

"Yes Dr. Cullen? What can I do for you?" Jessica replied her voice full of unwanted sex.

"I'm looking for a file on one of my patients from Monday night, Bella Black?"

"Sorry Dr. Cullen, but we have no records of Bella Black being at this hospital. If you have any questions you should see Dr. Denali, but some things are better left alone," Jessica answered, and suddenly she was not the least bit interested in me.

Emmett was the only option left.

**Bella's POV**

**Friday evening- 9 p.m. Day Five. **

"You sure that side of yours is going to hold up?" Rose asks as we set about preparing for the evening. We were normally always on assignment together, the boys called us the Dames, we called them the Dogs.

We were in New York to acquire the missing daughter of a high end Chicago real estate broker. Naturally by real estate broker I mean crook of some kind using a legit business to cover his back end dealings. We don't ask questions though and since he had reported her missing to the police we were happy to help, for a price that is.

We were not government funded, but we worked closely with every law enforcement agency in the country, and the world for that matter. However we made our money finding things that the police or the FBI couldn't. The Collective was most people's last resort, and people pay when they run out of options.

"The side is fine, what about your wrist? Hard to hold a gun with a bum hand," I countered knowing that unless someone cut off both of Rosalie's arms she could still handle herself just fine.

Not that Rose needed a gun either, she actually preferred a knife.

"Well unless you blow this like the Nobakolv deal, then no guns should be required. It's just a snag and grab. Got that?"

"Yeah I got it," I always got it… until I lost it.

"I heard that the hottie dick James got your cred for the job?" she asked as we armed our selves. The guys were so lucky, it was much easier to hide weapons in suit pants and blazers compared to dresses and skirts. We managed though.

"Well maybe he will leave me alone, now that his dick got wet with a little hero pat on the back," I laughed. Detective James Thompson had been trying to get me into bed for years, it's not that he wasn't good-looking, he was very much so, but I didn't do guys I would meet again. Part of the job.

"One romp wouldn't kill you," Rose reasoned.

"It might kill him," I retorted and she nodded. We were in this boat together therefore it was easy to understand the others perspective.

Now we waited.

The intel that we had received stated that the target was bartending at some grungy bar slash sex club in a sort of sketchy part of town. Why do the good girls always feel the need to slut it up as soon as they are free? To stick it to their fathers? It was textbook.

Dressed like two of New York's finest high-class streetwalkers Rose and I entered the bar. Instantly I felt my senses kick into overdrive as I took in my surrounding.

Three exits: Front door, back door, and side emergency exit.

Two undercover blues at the bar.

A handful of wanna be gangsters in the corner and one that looked like he might actually cause some trouble.

Rose and I didn't need words, our eyes communicated fine.

"What'll it be ladies?" and one extremely gay and hot male bartender.

"Cosmos for me and my girlfriend please," Rose ordered and I rolled my eyes. First off, if we were in a relationship I wouldn't be the bitch in the situation.

"Make hers strong, I like her feisty," I said my hand falling to Rose's full round ass.

"Sure thing," and he was gone to make my girl a cocktail.

"Can't ever let me be the man huh? And get your hand off my ass, it's been a while Birdie and you might bite off more than you can chew," Rose whispered in my ear while rocking her elbow into my side. Cheap shot.

"She's waiting on the table in the corner, three goons and one daddy," I informed Rose in a pant. My side was now alive with fire and I was sure that Rose did it on purpose. I worked well under pain.

"I got the guys, you get the girl, drop point in twenty," Rose instructed and I nodded picking up my drink. I really wanted nothing more than to down the entire glass but vodka and sticky situations don't seem to mix.

I watched as Rose sauntered over towards the table of men and I made my way over to our target. Rose's fake laughter filled the room and I watched as the men all but plucked out there eyes as a sacrifice to her.

The target passed me a couple of times and I decided that it was time.

_Accidental trip incoming_.

"Oh damn sweetie, I'm so sorry, let me help you clean that up," I said as my red colored vodka was wasted down the front of her white halter-top.

Pulling her behind me into the women's bathroom I locked the door as soon as we were inside and alone.

Then…I injected her.

Dirty, I know, but as the good doctor put it sometimes it's the only way to fight.

"Why?" she slurred stumbling into the counter.

"Cause daddy misses you princess," I answered. Within seconds I was pulling off my top dress and pulling off her clothes.

Princess had a tattoo, it was new, and not the kind her old man would approve of either.

It took less than a minute to get her changed and thankfully she was still standing. I needed her to appear drunk not dead. I heard Rose's tale tell laugh from the hallway and waited until it was gone before moving.

I threw the half drugged girl's arm over my shoulder carrying the burden of Princess' weight, all of which felt like it was pounding into my side. The club was dark and loud and no one paid us any attention as I pulled my drunken friend out the front door.

Rose was waiting with the car less than a block away and I threw Princess into the back before we sped off. As soon as the club was nothing but a fading neon in the rearview I noticed Rose's hand.

"Fuck what happened?" I yelled pulling her right hand into my lap. It was swollen but didn't appear to be broken.

"Goon one tried to follow you guys into the bathroom, I handled it. She had some sort of involvement with them by the way they were talking."

"And where is said goon Rose?"

"Back alley, I wasn't made… I persuaded him outside before he got to the door. However he didn't like to be teased apparently," she answered as I tried to assess the damage on her hand. She always used the right one when she wanted to make a point, the left one was for the knockouts.

"So you were made, damn it Rose! You think he's going to forget your face!" I yelled knowing that sometimes blowing our cover was the only way to get out.

"I'm positive he's going to forget, gave him a little bit of what Princess back there got before I left," Rose answered gesturing towards her hand, "at least I used this instead of my knife."

"At least you didn't use your knife," I joked pulling out my cell to make the call.

"Sam, Princess acquired."

**A/N: Check out the blog for teasers… link on my profile… R&R. **


	4. Chapter 3 The Ring

**A/N: And… this is where things start getting fun… sexual tension party of two? **

**This was originally two chapters but I gave it to you in one... **

**Thanks to Ginger VonDiesel for making this thing readable. **

**Catch me at the bottom for some explanations…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- The Ring**

**Edwards' POV **

**Saturday Morning: Day six. **

Another day off after two straight on.

My second shift was much lighter and my mind seemed to be becoming used to the long hours quicker than I thought.

I had put off making this call for days, but now I had no more excuses and my curiosity was threatening to kill me.

"Cullen here," Em answered.

"Cullen here as well," I teased.

"Bro! what's up? You get settled in okay?"

"Well… I'm here and work is fine. How's the big apple treating you?" I asked, hoping to not seem as if I was only calling to pry information out of him.

"The same, New York never really changes," he answered, "what do I owe the honor of this early morning call?"

"Actually Emmett, I need to ask a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" he asked, his voice dropping low.

"I need some information on… on a woman I met," I explained waiting on the ribbing to begin.

"Hell Eddie, if you want to get to know a woman just talk to her, ask her out, don't become a stalker… I mean I could give you some pointers if…"

"It's not like that Em, I just need to know what she does for a living," I clarified.

"You in trouble?" he asked.

"No, but maybe she is," I offered not even understanding if my words were true, but Em had a soft spot for women in bad situations.

"Name?" he asked.

"Bella Black."

"Anything else?"

"That's all I know. She could be a cop, or maybe a P.I."

"Damn, Eddie's got himself a live one," Em teased.

Bella's alive alright, not sure if I would be if she ever caught me snooping on her.

"Just… please," I said knowing that this would seal the deal. Begging always works on Em, he's got some big brother hard wiring or something like that.

"Sure thing, give me a couple of days."

"Thanks Em."

"No prob, what are big brothers for if not to break the very oath they took to uphold this nation's protection… I'll see you in a few weeks," Em laughed and the line went dead.

I hated that sound, it was too similar to a heart monitor's flat line.

After a rather uneventful day of lounging and reading a knock pulled me upright on the sofa. No one knew where I live, hell I knew no one period.

Through the peephole I found a rather well dressed shaggy blonde guy on the other side of my door.

"Dr. Whit-… I mean Jasper. What are you doing here?" he didn't wait for me to invite him in, but rather strode past me into my apartment.

"Nice," he said looking around my place.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked still holding the door open as an invitation to leave at any time.

"Not me… you… you need to get dressed. We're going out," Jasper said very matter of fact.

"Um… I don't really…"

"I didn't ask," he replied, plopping down on my sofa and picking up the book that I was quite engulfed in.

"And I should just trust a complete stranger in my house while I go get ready to go to some unknown place with said unknown person?"

"Exactly, now quit yackin and get changed. I'm not stealing your stuff, I'm a doctor for Christ's sake, if you have something I want then I'll buy one myself," he explained his eyes not leaving the book.

Why do people always want to be a part of my life, it's better if they weren't.

Against all better judgment, I found myself with a beer in hand at a small local pub only a couple of blocks from my place. Jasper really wasn't that bad as far as company is concerned. We both like the Cubs, we both like the Bears, and both like the work that is being a trauma surgeon. I was lucky to get in about thirty decent minutes of conversation before he wanted to know about my tour in Iraq.

Everyone always wanted to know, and I never wanted to tell.

"My brother Garrett was saved by an MD. Frag grenade about ripped him in half but the doc saved him, crazy work you guys did over there," Jasper stated more of a comment than a question.

I nodded.

"Listen, I'm not going to pry but if I could find the man that saved his life I would shake his hand and buy him a beer… however that man didn't make it back… so I'll give my thanks to you."

I nodded again.

There was no reason for thanks, I lost a hell of a lot more than I saved.

Before I could change the subject I heard Jasper swear under his breath.

"Sweet Jesus," Jasper breathed, and I turned to see his gaze transfixed on the door.

Nurse Alice had just entered this establishment looking like a cover model. Now Alice wasn't normally my taste, being all hyper and spiky, but tonight she would have been any man's preference. Gray silk clung to her tiny frame in all the right places, and her normally spiky short hair was smooth and pinned back over one ear showcasing her delicate neck. She had short toned legs that were leading down to some considerably sexy shoes.

"Doctors," she greeted sitting down on the bar stool beside Jasper. He hadn't spoken yet, but I could tell by his eyes and body language that Alice was off limits for me.

"Good evening Sugar," Jasper drawled, and I rolled my eyes at his sudden southern charm emerging.

"Mmm… sugar sounds nice," Alice all but moaned, and I tried not thinking about how much I missed the sounds of beautiful woman.

"Alex, get me a lemon drop, lots of sugar on the rim, and Bella's usual," Alice ordered, and my stomach clinched in reaction to hearing her name.

_She_ was coming here.

"Aww hell," I heard Jasper whisper in my direction as my eyes caught the second woman entering the bar.

Much more my taste than the first, and more stunning to say the least.

The leather and jeans had been replaced by a short black dress hitting her mid thigh. Minus the length of the dress it was not revealing in the least, which somehow made it more appealing. The dress was long sleeved and hung loose around her neck just barely below her collarbones, and her long rich hair was hanging in front of her shoulder.

Bella had a sway about her walk that exuded confidence and femininity as she placed each of her black pumps in front of the other.

Her face was a different story.

Those brown eyes surveyed the room twice before finally meeting our little group at the bar.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Doctor… and Dr. Cullen," she said leaning on her elbow beside me.

Her scent caused a worse reaction in my body than her legs.

Sweet like cookies and smooth like sin.

"Miss Black," I greeted taking a much needed sip of my drink.

"Bella," she corrected as the bartender handed her a glass of amber colored liquid and ice.

I couldn't help but stare, and stare relentlessly, as her full bottom lip cupped the edge of the glass as she took one long pull of whisky.

"So what brings you two out this way?" Jasper asked his attention turned only to Alice.

"Just getting a drink or two," Alice answered all eye-lashes.

"Or four," Bella whispered sitting her empty glass down on the bar and pointing to it, Alex didn't miss a beat as he filled her glass and left the bottle next it.

"Tough day?" I asked having not the first clue on where to start up conversation.

"Everyday," she replied taking another large sip from her glass.

"Tell me about it?" I asked turning towards her and placing my legs on either side of her body, but not daring to touch her.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

Bella searched my face and whatever she found there did not suite her. I could actually see the second she shut down.

"How about you tell me about you instead," she deflected.

"What would like to know," I retorted and this time she raised one very sexy eyebrow in my direction.

"Anything…," she said leaning towards me just an inch and her sweet breath hit my face like warm sun.

"Well…I work at Northwestern Memorial Hospital… in the ER… I like to spend my days taking long walks on the beach and stitching up beautiful women who get themselves in trouble," I answered and she chuckled at my match-dot-com sounding answer.

"What else Dr. ER?" she asked all smiles, not giving me a chance to ask any questions of my own.

"You first, Miss Black."

"This isn't twenty questions," she answered turning back to her whisky.

"Maybe it should be," I replied as the sound of the two-piece band started on the small stage. At the first sound of the guitar being strummed Bella turned.

I moaned.

The dress that was not revealing had just revealed itself. It was completely backless, and hanging loosely around those two small indentions below the small of her back.

At my groan she turned back to me, and the sexy raised eyebrow returned.

"My dress bothering you Dr. Cullen?" she asked. Women like her know exactly the reaction they cause in men, and if a reaction was what she was looking for tonight then who was I to not gratify her every request.

"Bother is not quite the… _verb_… I would use," I answered allowing my eyes to roam unashamed over her body from her toes to her face.

"And what would suffice, as far as _verbs _go?" she mocked me now leaning forward on the bar most likely to taunt me. Her back was lean and smooth leading to a perfectly rounded ass.

"Stimulate," I offered our eyes locking as if to challenge the other to look away first.

"Let's leave these two brooding asses to it… you owe me a dance Miss Brandon" Jasper said and I watched as Alice eyed Bella as if to ask it was okay to leave her alone with me. Bella waived Alice off refilling her glass seeming pleased to be rid of them.

Bella was so many things wrapped up in one, it was hard to break it down.

Beautiful? Yes, painfully so.

Feisty? Yes, almost unbearably.

Secretive? Abso-fucking-lutely. And it intrigued me to no end.

"What's their story?" I asked and Bella huffed.

"Who the fuck knows. It's always like this. Your boy is too much a puss to ask her out and my girl over there is too much a lady. Real rock and a hard place that has been going on for about a year now," Bella explained. I liked her voice, it was slightly raspy like an old jazz singer.

I was so wrapped up in her face and voice that I didn't see Alex the bartender accidently hit Bella's bottle of whisky while wiping down the bar. As the liquor bottle slid off the edge of the bar, and before I could even react to grab it, I saw Bella's hand catch the bottle as if on reflex before it shattered at our feet.

"S…Sorry Bella," Alex apologized looking confused at her quick hands.

"No problem Alex," Bella answered sweetly, however her eyes were now once again on high alert mode.

What the fuck just happened?

She turned slowly to gauge my reaction but just as she did I put back on my _"I didn't see or know anything face"._

"So what about you? Where's that boyfriend of yours?" I asked changing the subject and hoping she didn't murder me before I saw it coming.

"Boyfriend? Oh you mean Jake?" Bella laughed, "Not even close to my boyfriend, he's a colleague of sorts."

"Right… another… collector?" I asked and I instantly saw her back go rigid before putting her mask back on.

"Have you been checking up on me Doctor? Or should I say Lieutenant?" she countered.

_Ah,_ she ran a background check on me. I didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified.

"Not checking up, as it seems you have, just curious about what kind of things you collect that led you to my ER."

"You know what they say about curiosity?" she answered her voice low and very seductive.

"Curiosity? Yes, it kills cats, however it has little to no effect on doctors," I answered returning her blazing stare and positioning her body back in between my legs.

Her eyes dropped from my face as her hand slowly slid up my chest leaving a wake of fire in its passing before finding purchase in my hair. She kept her eyes locked on my own while pulling my ear close to those delicious lips. I could feel her hot breath wash over the side of my face again before she spoke.

"It certainly can have effects on doctors," she whispered into my ear before her strong fingers found purchase against the tender part of my shoulder.

She knew where to hurt me.

Slowly she released me as I fought against the ache in my muscles, but my right hand found purchase at her hip as the other rested across the exact location of the cut I had stitched with my own hands before she could get away.

I wasn't going to hurt her, but I did need to let her know that I didn't take kindly to pain.

Her hand flexed to grab my hand, but I was quicker encasing her small wrist in my hand and applying slight pressure to the inside.

She didn't whimper but I knew she could feel it, pressure points were not something any amount of training could help you war off. They are natural weak points in the body connected to nerves that didn't like to be touched harshly.

Her nostrils flared and my hand that rested on her hip moved to the back of her neck slowly pulling her resistant frame to my face.

"You're not the only one that knows a few pressure points Miss Black," I breathed into her ear before pressing my lips lightly just below it and leaving them there,

"… however… I know all the good points as well."

I could feel her heart beating rapidly against my chest and heard her take in a shaky breath. I wanted to do nothing more than to move my lips to her full pouty mouth as her eyes fell to my mouth but I felt her tense just a second later.

Bella's fist balled in my grasp and I knew that if this little rendezvous would have happened in a non public setting that I would have fared much worse, but she wouldn't make a scene, not here, not in front of Alice and Jasper.

Releasing her from my hold I instantly stood putting a foot of space between us. Her eyes that were normally full of fire were now black and smoldering. I threw a fifty down on the bar, before shrugging on my coat.

"I'll be seeing you again Doctor Cullen… count on that," Bella said focusing on her drink again. I couldn't tell whether she was pissed or turned on. Both wouldn't be a bad combination, but I didn't have it in me to ask her to accompany me home.

"Looking forward to it Miss Black," I answered, and I headed home alone with her scent engulfing my senses hoping she wouldn't murder me in my sleep.

**Bella's POV**

**Two weeks later 7a.m. **

I was physically craving a new mission.

Anger still flooded through me when I thought of the Doctor and the little stunt he pulled at the bar. I was angry for multiple reasons and that for some reason just fueled the flame.

Angry I didn't break his jaw.

Angry I didn't kiss him.

Angry that I had thought of him at some point in time each day.

Angry that I had dreamt of him every night.

All agents were out of work for the time being, so most of our time was spent training. Training is a constant state of mind, not just a week full of workouts. Each day I was sparing with someone or testing out a new weapon or safety device.

I was bored and… angry.

I needed to get The Doctor out of my system and from past knowledge only two options were plausible for system removal. Fuck them or kill them.

Since I was not a true supporter of premeditated murder, or sleeping with men I might run into again, I was screwed, figuratively speaking.

So after another night of wonderful dreams and little sleep I was in the ring with Rose. Rose hit hard with a reach that I couldn't match, however I was much quicker and actually trained.

We were alone this morning at the public gym since the guys were using the small training room at the office, which suited me fine.

"You okay Birdie? Seem a little tense," Rose taunted rocking on her heavy feet while I bounced quickly around the ring.

"I'm…always…" I started blocking her right hook, "tense," nicking Rose's chin with a jab.

"You're in a bad mood… more so than usual, didn't think that was possible," she said giving me a nice little slap in my midsection with the back of her hand.

"Cut the chatter, I need this," I countered giving her pretty headgear covered face a nice little combination. We didn't speak again but instead used each other to gut out all of our frustrations and worry.

After about a half hour and very undecided match later we lost the head gear, strapped on smaller open fingered gloves and moved to the mixed stuff. Mixed stuff, as I called it, was basically just fighting using whatever was in our arsenal of skills. Martial arts, grappling, kickboxing, etcetera.

Rose hated this part as much as I disliked boxing with her.

My arsenal was more extensive than hers, and Rose never liked to be at the disadvantage. I lived for it.

"First to three?" I asked stretching out a bit.

"Three? How about two?" Rose asked her body almost slinking into a crouch.

"Don't be a pussy, you'll never get any better if you don't let me teach you…" that was all the shit talk I got out before she double legged me and I was on my back with her leaning over me.

"I'm sorry teach what? That's one," Rose mocked going back to her corner.

There's something embarrassing and exhilarating about pulling yourself up off the canvas. Embarrassing because you got knocked down and exhilarating that you took it well enough to get back up.

"Come on fat ass show me what you got," I sneered and Rose turned red. Now Rose was far from fat but no woman likes to be called it. Plus she was considerably bigger than me, which I pointed out to her pretty much every time we fought. I wish I were built like Rose, tall and very voluptuous.

This time I knew that Rose was about to attack, and I dodged out of the way pushing her into the ropes and kicking her right in the ass.

I had now created a wild bull, with horns and all.

The second win went to me with a chokehold, which she graciously tapped out of.

The third round was rough, she was strong and hit like a man, and had absolutely no problem jabbing my slightly still sore side whenever possible.

Luck was with me when I caught her in a wrist bar and landed leg sweep. Rose was down and I mounted her for a little ground and pound. She still had her guard up protecting her face, but I fired off shot after shot to her ribs. Her hips bucked against my weight trying to throw me off, but I locked my ankles behind her knees holding myself to her thrashing frame.

I knew that with both of our stamina that this would last for either hours or until one of us made a mistake.

That mistake did happen, but thankfully it wasn't on my part.

Rose dropped her guard for a second to throw me off, and my right hand was already cocked high to connect with her face as soon as she moved.

She saw my hand and she knew that she had two options.

One, take the punch and try to stage a comeback, or two, tap out, but before either of us could decide we both heard simultaneous gasp from the ringside. When we looked up we saw one very nervous looking Dr. Cullen and one huge man with an even bigger smile.

Rose took the opportunity to throw me off of her, knocking me right on my ass.

**Edward's POV**

**Same time. **

"Should we say something or stop them?" I whispered to Emmett who was just as mesmerized by the sight in front of me.

Bella and a gorgeous Amazonian blonde going toe to fucking toe, like men. Like soldiers.

"Fuuucck no, keep your voice down, I'm getting closer," Emmett replied, and I knew that as soon as we were caught that there would be hell to pay.

I hadn't seen her in over two weeks, but I swear I would catch her scent sometimes. Before, I would simply reason with myself that I thought of her so frequently due to my curiosity, but I knew better. She has a presence about her that I craved to be submerged in. I wanted her, but had no idea how to woo a woman that was like a vault.

I also knew that I would never be enough for her, or good enough for her. I was damaged beyond repair but that wouldn't stop my train of thought any time I thought of the ball-busting brunette. Bella seemed a little damaged herself.

Both women wore only tight black work out pants, sports bras, and kickboxing gloves… the gloves were my undoing. Or maybe it was their incredibly built bodies covered in sweat. It was all very good.

The blonde was bigger than Bella but Bella seemed to be handling herself just fine. While the blonde looked strong with long muscular arms and legs, Bella was sleek and very lean with a stomach that I wanted trace each line with my fingers.

"Twenty on the blonde," Em whispered as we moved to the corner of the bleacher surrounding the old boxing ring.

"No way, twenty on Be-… um… the brunette," I about slipped up and mentioned her name. If he knew this was the Bella I wanted information on he would try to coax it out of her and I had learned, on numerous occasions that she didn't diverge information. Em said that he found no information on Bella Black, and she definitely wasn't a cop.

"First to three?" Bella asked swinging her arms back and forth across her chest and twisting her neck from side to side.

"Three? How about two?" The blonde replied and her voice sounded like she had been asked to work overtime on a holiday.

"Don't be a pussy, you'll never get any better if you don't let me teach you…" that was all Bella got out before blondie picked up both her legs and dropped her shoulders first on the mat before mounting her.

Em and I moaned at the same time.

"I'm sorry teach what? That's one," Blondie mocked going back to her corner.

Bella shook off the attack and started bouncing lightly on her toes.

"Come on fat ass show me what you got," Bella taunted. I saw the blonde begin to charge her again, but Bella was faster this time and moved out of the way before giving her a nice little kick on her very nice ass.

"Lucky shot," Em whispered and I smiled because as the blonde tried to right her footing Bella kicked her knees from the side and had the blonde in a chokehold a second later.

"Tied up," I smirked.

The third round was grueling and I winched every time either of them landed something solid. The blonde seemed to be a good fighter but also seemed a little untrained. Bella looked as if she was made for this. Em and I watched and couldn't help our feet from moving closer when Bella caught the blonde in a wrist bar and swept both her legs out from under her.

I don't know if it was Bella straddling the blonde or the preciseness of her attack, but she had never been sexier and more terrifying than she was at this moment.

"These bitches are fucking crazy! Not even the chick agents in the bureau can fight like this," Em whispered, "and they aren't half this hot!"

Minutes passed as the blonde tried to hold guard over her face and throw Bella off at the same time, but Bella was relentless. Working over the blonde's midsection like a machine gun.

We were almost standing ringside when we both saw blondie drop her guard and Bella move to strike her with a high full fisted punch.

Em and I winced at what was about to happen to the blonde's pretty face.

They heard us then and both women turned to see my brother and I, slack jawed and stunned.

Rose threw Bella off and was on her feet in a second.

"Unless you boys would like to join us, I would suggest you move along," the blonde hissed in our direction leaning down to give Bella and hand.

"Oh, I definitely want to join," Em answered jumping up on the mat ducking under the ropes.

"Well…Aren't you cute," the blonde said sarcasm dripping from her voice as she looked over my brother.

"Thank you ma'am…Emmett Cullen," my brother introduced himself, and I saw the girls exchange one of those telepathic girl looks.

I didn't dare look up at Bella but I could feel her burning holes into my face.

"I'm Rosalie Black and this is my sister Bella Black," Rose introduced them, and I cringed as the blonde gave Emmett her entire name.

"Sisters huh? You don't look like sisters," Em commented coolly not blowing my cover.

"And you guys don't look like brothers," Bella interjected stepping into my eyesight.

She was a vision.

"Miss Black," I said greeting her with a smirk.

"Doctor Cullen," Bella sneered. I could see Em and the blonde watching us like a tennis match.

Emmett leaned over the rope to hand me my twenty.

"You bet on us?" Bella asked me.

"No actually I bet on you…" I clarified.

"Now did you drug him before that bet?" Bella said stepping over to the ropes to glare down at me.

I didn't say anything but just continued to smile at her.

"You two know each other?" Wait… is this?" Rose asked Bella pointing at me, Bella didn't like the attention and I could see her once again about to make a run for it.

"Yep that's him, have fun with that one," Bella answered pointing Rose in Emmett's direction, "I'm hitting the showers."

Bella jumped over the top rope landing lightly on her toes at the edge of the mat before springing gracefully to the floor at my feet.

"Oprezno, Rose ... on je ured," Bella said over her shoulder towards Rose in a language that I didn't recognize.

"Ja sam siguran," Emmett replied in the same tongue causing both girls to laugh.

"Let your brother have some fun and get out of here, no reason to get his heart broken," Bella whispered in my direction before grabbing her bag and walking away.

"Just go after her already," Rose huffed towards me before turning on Emmett,

"Okay big guy, take it easy on me… I've just had my ass kicked by a five foot nothing cage fighter and I'm a little worn out."

Before Emmett could answer Rose landed a pretty solid right hook against his jaw.

"Oops… or maybe I still have a little left," Rose and Bella sure acted like sisters.

I sprinted towards Bella and caught her by the arm just before she entered the shower. As soon as my hand closed around her arm she spun on me, her eyes full of fire.

"Dr. Cullen, that is the second time you have put your hands on me… I wouldn't recommend a third."

"Sorry… I just… fuck…" I stuttered putting some space between us. I couldn't form words because I didn't know what to say or what I wanted.

She was unbelievably sexy and dangerous, and I was so intrigued by her that it was hard to think.

It's as if she gave me the same rush I got when I was fighting for someone's life.

"I didn't catch all that," Bella asked relaxing slightly.

"I just want to… apologize… for my behavior the other night, and the first night… hell just about every time we've met. I was rude… please… forgive me," I said my voice calm and low.

"I don't need apologies Dr. Cullen…"

"Edward," I interrupted, realizing how pompous I must have seemed this whole time never offering her to call me by my first name.

"As I was saying I don't need your apologies Edward, but thank you anyways, you're forgiven… just this once," Bella replied with a sly smile, and my name falling from her lips sounded like honey wrapped in velvet.

It was this moment that I knew I had to do whatever I could to have her.

"Maybe just once then…you could allow me to show my gratitude by taking you to dinner," I offered taking a very measured step closer.

"That's really not necessary…"

"I insist," I interrupted my voice hard and unwavering.

"Edward please don't," she replied her voice slightly off. I took another step closer and her back was now against the wall and I rested my hand on the wall beside her face.

"Don't what Bella?" I asked my eyes dropping to her lips.

"This… I'm not really interested," she answered and I could tell it was a lie.

I'm a doctor; I can read someone's body pretty well.

"Hmm… Your accelerated breathing and increased heart beat say differently," I observed.

"I said that I'm not interested, my body happens to a mutinous traitor," she confessed and I all but feel to my knees at her confession.

If she was attracted to me then I could work on the rest.

"Then how about you and your uncooperative body meet me for dinner tonight?"

"I don't like restaurants."

"Then my place, I happen to be a passable cook," I offered, she couldn't make excuses forever.

"One meal got it? Then… you'll leave this be?" she asked her big eyes searching my own.

"If that's what you want," I said hoping that I could convince her otherwise, "my place at eight… and Bella?" I asked brushing her hair away from her neck but being very careful not to touch her.

"The next time my hands are on you, it will be at your command," I breathed over her face before turning on my heel and retreating before she could tell me no.

* * *

**A/N: Oh how I love these two… anyways… what was that strange language? **

**It was Croatian…. Bella was telling Rose to be careful because he's FBI and Emmett answered that he sure was… Thank you google translator… **

**Next update hopefully Sunday but I should have a teaser up on the blog tomorrow as well as pics… link on profile page. **

**Leave me reviews and instead of sending Rose and Bella to beat the shit out of you… I'll send the Cullen brothers to feed you grapes… no brainer…**

**Loves. **


	5. Chapter 4 The Chef

**A/N: Date night! Betaed by Ginger Von D as always. **

**I will try to continue my Sunday-Thursday update, however Chapter 5 should be up Wednesday morning this week due to the holiday.**

**Teaser already posted on the blog as well as pics from this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- The Chef**

**Bella's POV**

**Later that night**

He had left me no room to cancel.

I could get his phone number easy enough but I thought that might make him a little suspicious, if he wasn't enough already.

Edward didn't bother to give me directions, therefore I suppose it was assumed that I could find him if I wanted to.

And I did want to.

Since the moment I saw his pretty face with those too green eyes, I knew that I was in trouble.

"Bella we are allowed to live, to date, to fuck so what's the problem?" Rose asked me as she flitted around my apartment.

"Rose I understand my contract, but I also understand that it also causes problems. Look at what happened to Royce," I exclaimed. Royce was always my fall back argument.

Royce King was the son of a decently wealthy family of bankers. Rose loved him unconditionally and they never really pried too much into each other's lifestyle. However, none of us got a great feeling about the guy, real creep. Push comes to shove he was working for one of the local mob families on the side, and the day that his name came across Sam's desk as a pick up for CPD it about broke Rose in half. She tried to talk to him, but he hit her.

Rose didn't fight back but instead waited in the wings to hand Royce over.

Royce didn't make it.

"Royce was scum and you're having dinner not babies… and if you're lucky maybe an orgasm or two. Also you were smarter than me, all I had to do was run a fucking back ground check and I would have been saved… all the mess," Rose said searching through my closet as if I had not just brought up her ex that she had to off due to _complication_ with his pick up.

"Nothing too short," I called out and she huffed. "Nothing too tight either."

"Shut the fuck up and dry your hair," Rose snapped tossing me a short, tight dark purple dress. Did I mention that Rose didn't take orders well?

"Speaking of background checks, have you already gotten the details on the other Cullen?" I asked.

"Actually… Yes, he's FBI stationed in New York… clean as they come, but I plan on furthering my investigation in the future, if you know what I'm saying."

"Rose I always know what you're saying."

So…Here I am, seven forty-five taking a fucking cab to the doctor-with-the-pretty- face's apartment. I gave myself a small pep talk and I felt good about my position by the time I arrived.

Six people in my life, and very few around the edges... it's all it could be.

Edward could be one of the edge people, like Jasper, but Edward was too good to ever be allowed in the six. I had already allowed Alice in and having more than one civilian close to you could make things complicated, if things got complicated.

His building was nice and wouldn't be a bad place to hold up defensively. Front and side exits and what looked to be about twenty apartments all with large terraces.

"May I help you Miss?" and apparently a rent-a-cop security guard.

"I'm here to see Dr. Cullen…" I offered but it sounded more like a question.

"Of course, Miss Black, top floor. He's expecting you."

"Thank you."

Before I even knocked, he opened the door looking like he should be a Doctor on _General Hospital_.

"You came," he said opening the door wider. He was very edible in his dark washed jeans slung casually low across his hips, black un-tucked button up, and bare feet.

"I didn't want to," I lied stepping into his apartment. It was slightly larger than mine and actually had some of the same features. Exposed beams across high ceilings, huge kitchen, dark floors, and lots of windows.

"Wine?" he asked turning to walk back into the kitchen.

"No thank you."

"Bourbon?" he tried again.

"I'm fine."

"Sedative?" he asked, and I wanted to punch that stupid crooked smirk off his face.

"Can I help?" I asked knowing that if I didn't do something to keep myself busy I would either run or start looking through his personal files.

"Can you cook?" he asked as I came to inspect the kitchen. We were apparently having pasta with huge prawns, mushrooms, and spinach.

"There not a lot I can't do," I answered arrogantly.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," he answered handing me a knife and nodding towards the mushrooms.

His face was bent over a large sauté pan working on some sort of cream sauce that smelled wonderful. He had an amazing jaw line and I liked the ways his eyebrows were so expressive. I noticed that he wasn't as slight as I remembered, his shoulders were broad and narrowed to a thick but fit waist.

"Mushrooms Miss Black," Edward said not bothering to turn.

"Yes Dr. Cullen," I said allowing a small amount of flirt to linger in my voice. He about dropped the spoon.

I took only about a minute to get through the entire bunch of mushrooms and I waited, the silence between us was not uncomfortable.

When he decided to check my progress the lop-sided grin reappeared.

"You're not so bad with a knife," he commented, sliding the knife away from me and tossing the veggies into the sauce.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, you can sit down and try not to distract me," he ordered motioning with his chin towards one of his barstools on the other side of the counter. He was putting space in between us… which was probably wise if we wanted to eat.

"You look amazing…" he commented, but stopped before he said something else.

"You as well Chef," I answered, and he smiled making his eyes squinty and adorable.

"I have a question," he said working over his stove.

"I thought you might," I answered knowing that it was most likely curiosity that made him invite me tonight. Doctors liked pretty trophy wives, not dangerous women who liked guns and things that go boom.

"How old are you Bella?"

"Old enough."

"What do you collect?"

"Things that are lost."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"By fighting."

"What language were you speaking this morning?"

"A foreign one."

"Do you always answer questions so vaguely?"

"When the answers are better that way."

"So no work questions, no background questions, and no questions about questions… favorite book?" He asked, and I was happy that we had moved more to normal first date questions instead of ones used in interrogations.

Not that this was a date.

"All of them, I love to read," I answered, and his eyes softened at the first piece of information that I had ever offered him.

"If you had to choose?"

"The Great Gatsby," at this answer he laughed a beautiful warm golden sound.

"Of course you would like a book about a man that was full of secrets… moving on… movies?"

"Funny stuff and well written love stories," I replied, and this time he didn't laugh.

"Didn't take you for a Romantic," he replied his eyes boring into my face.

"I'm not but that doesn't mean that others shouldn't be."

"Do you like Italian food?" he asked sheepishly looking down at the spread he was preparing for us.

"I love it."

"Well look at that, I got something right," Edward said lightly.

"How long before we eat?" I asked.

"Hungry?"

"Starving and it smells delicious… but I think I'm entitled a question or two first."

"Shoot Miss Black," Edward teased.

"Why did you invite me here tonight?" this was not the question he was expecting.

"Because I wanted to have dinner with you."

"And why did you want to have dinner with me?"

"Because…" he breathed stalking around the counter to stand painfully close to me, "I figured it was the only way I was going to find out anything about you. Lower your defense with food and wine… I'm failing terrible though… and… because I think you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, and since your gun toting ass was wheeled into my ER I can't stop thinking about you. I'm no good Bella, not anymore, but you don't seem like the type to try and fix me… and your feistiness is sexy as hell."

He left me like that.

Wanting.

So close to kissing me.

I knew that he meant his words from this morning.

He wouldn't touch me until I told him to, but that didn't mean that I couldn't touch him.

It's sad that I had to take care of business with him first, but I couldn't relax until I did.

I knew he could hear me approach, my heels on the hardwood floors were the only sound in the apartment. Reaching out I ran a hand up the center of his back tracing the dip of his spine to his neck. He stiffened slightly but allowed me to touch him nonetheless.

Gripping his hip bones I turned him to face me and gently pushed him against the corner of the counter. I knelt in front of him and ran my hands up both sides of his legs from ankle to thigh, and I could see him gripping the counter with white knuckles as I switched to the other leg. Standing I let my fingers make quick work of his button up shirt before pulling it open.

He was gorgeous and so far unarmed.

"Are you finished?" he asked but his voice wasn't harsh.

"No," I breathed running my hands through his long bronzed locks. Before I asked he opened his mouth for me to look into. I could feel him watching me and his green hazy stare sent a jolt of desire through my body.

No wire either.

"Now?" he asked again as I allowed my eyes to roam across his broad chest and defined stomach. My finger followed my eyes and his eyes stayed locked on my face. I loved touching his body but the tips of my fingers ached for the silky strands of his hair again. Truth be told, I had wanted to run my hands through it since the first second he appeared at my hospital bed.

Edward's eyes closed as I gripped the hair behind his ears and pulled his mouth down to mine.

I grazed his lips lightly not knowing how to do this slowly.

He allowed me to kiss him still not touching me.

I explored his mouth and his tongue felt like nectar against my own. His taste was like that of warm sun, mint, and man. Crushing our chests together I was instantly ravenous for more.

I moaned into his mouth and I felt him push off the counter, his hands hanging in fists by his sides.

"Bella," he breathed, and I knew that the moment his hands touched my flesh that I would be helpless to stop him.

I didn't want to stop.

"Edward," I panted pulling back slightly waiting on his eyelids to reveal the burning emeralds underneath before I spoke his death sentence.

"Touch me."

His hands were relentless, just as I knew they would be.

They were strong and needy against my frame as they pulled me against him but still not close enough.

I wanted him

More than the next paycheck.

More than the next mission.

I felt the cool steel of the refrigerator against my back and I welcomed it.

He was everything that my job wasn't.

He was warm and full of desire, and I felt beautiful instead of ugly… that is what his arms and embrace made me feel.

Sun.

Hope.

I didn't care if he ever actually ever knew me, because I just wanted him to want me in this way.

It was so right and so wrong that my lines became blurred and hazy.

I wasn't the girl on the mission. I was the girl being caressed and wanted by a man with a pretty face.

His strong hands moved from my rib cage to my face, and even though I hated it I allowed him to pull our mouths apart.

"Don't," that was all he said as his perfect eyes bore into my face as his body stayed melted into mine.

"Don't what?" I asked my fingers pulling his hips to mine.

"Not tonight," he breathed still pinning me to the fridge.

"Tonight's perfect," I said my lips finding his flawless jaw.

"Not tonight," he said again incapable of removing his body from mine.

"Yes," I argued, as my tongue tasted his neck.

"Mmmm… Bella… NO," he said firmly, and instantly my mind registered someone or something telling me no.

Normally I didn't ask and was never refused.

I hated how his eyes searched my face and hated even more what I knew they would find.

"We are going to eat, and you are going to keep your amazing body and even more tempting mouth away from me," he said very matter of fact before placing a sweet kiss at the corner of my mouth, and stepping back over to the stove as if I had not just searched him for a wire and all but jumped him in his kitchen.

"Edward, I'm a sure thing," I offered sounding like a whore.

It's all I had to offer him.

"I don't want it, not like this."

Fuck him and his sweetness.

"Arggghhh, what the hell do you expect from me?" I asked already knowing that I would walk out before dinner and never return.

He didn't answer, and I knew that like me he probably didn't know.

I wish I could apologize, but I couldn't.

A million things I wanted to say, a million things I wanted to do… like leave, but instead I asked for that bourbon.

He smiled and pointed me towards the bar.

I poured a full four fingers of whisky and drained it before refilling it and taking a seat at the bar to watch him finish cooking.

"So back to my questioning?" I asked still flustered from his kiss.

"Pre- wire and weapon check?"

"So, Harvard?" I deflected.

"Yes."

"But no Lenox hill?" I asked knowing that his past was probably not what he wanted to talk about.

"For a bit, but then I changed my mind," Edward answered before offering me a taste of his sauce.

It tasted almost as good as his mouth.

Almost.

"I was an intern. I hated it, but I liked helping people whenever given the chance. Then I worked with Dr. Miller one night. He was new but brilliant. Miller was a MD who had been back in the states for a few days. No one could save like him," he explained not waiting on my next question.

"I saw him move from patient to patient fixing and mending on the fly and then saving more. I lost three that night. I wanted to quit, but he stopped me. He said that the reason that he was able to get to all those people is because I was fighting for the others. Miller said I would make a good MD cause I had a passion and quickness about my work. I enlisted the next morning."

"Do you miss it? Being in the service?" I asked.

"Yes… and no. It's good to be home and sleep in a bed, take a shower every morning, and drink coffee… I don't miss losing good men… but I do miss saving them."

I had gotten enough of him tonight without offering any of myself in return, so I stayed silent and just watched him cook for me.

Dinner was wonderful and we listened to slow sexy jazz music as I tasted his cuisine. Conversation stayed light talking about sports, movies, and books.

He was easy to talk to.

After dinner we moved into the study and the jazz beat followed. I went to sit but his long fingers pulled my body to his and my hands wrapped around his neck.

Dancing.

There was no reason for words.

Our bodies spoke to one another just fine.

The melodic sound filled my ears as we swayed to the slinky beat.

His hand found the small of my back and my fingers couldn't help themselves as they tangled into the hair at the base of his skull. His eyes were bearing down into my flesh but I didn't dare look.

I felt weak, as if he could get me to do anything his eyes requested.

When I got the courage to look… I heard it.

The sound of my phone… it was from base.

"I have to get that," I explained as his arms tightened around me for just a second before letting me go.

I tried shaking off the feeling of him I answered the phone.

"Bravo-India-Romeo-Delta-India-Echo," I said into the phone as I heard the call connect.

"Birdie 20?"

"2010 North Main," I answered as I saw Edward emerge from the hallway.

"Princess 187, report to home," the voice answered… it was Sam.

This was bad.

I disconnected and turned to find a very knowing looking Edward.

"I have to…" I started and he just nodded.

This was probably the last time I would let myself see him and therefore I made the most of it. I threw myself into his arms my mouth instantly molded against his delectable lips. I knew I only had seconds but I couldn't find the will to stop. Strong fingers cupped my face heating my cheeks in a very soothing manner. When my phone rang again he pulled our faces apart so I could answer.

"I'm on the move," I answered before ending the call.

"Go," he breathed as he bent to place one last lingering kiss against my lips, and I left leaving his pretty face with sad eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So what do we think? We like these too together or should I pair up Bella with someone else? Just kidding… **

**Leave me love. **


	6. Chapter 5 The Brother

**A/N: Sorry this is late, but I still made the Thursday posting. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Thanks to Ginger VonDiesel for being a super fast beta and awesome comma fixer (even though I mess them up afterwards)**

**Last Chapter recap:**

_**When I got the courage to look… I heard it. **_

_**The sound of my phone… it was from base. **_

"_**I have to get that," I explained as his arms tightened around me for just a second before letting me go. **_

_**I tried shaking off the feeling of him I answered the phone. **_

"_**Bravo-India-Romeo-Delta-India-Echo," I said into the phone as I heard the call connect. **_

"_**Birdie 20?"**_

"_**2010 North Main," I answered as I saw Edward emerge from the hallway. **_

"_**Princess 187, report to home," the voice answered… it was Sam. **_

_**This was bad. **_

_**I disconnected and turned to find a very knowing looking Edward. **_

"_**I have to…" I started and he just nodded. **_

_**This was probably the last time I would let myself see him and therefore I made the most of it. I threw myself into his arms my mouth instantly molded against his delectable lips. I knew I only had seconds but I couldn't find the will to stop. Strong fingers cupped my face heating my cheeks in a very soothing manner. When my phone ran**__**g**__** again he pulled our faces apart so I could answer. **_

"_**I'm on the move," I answered before ending the call. **_

"_**Go," he breathed as he bent to place one last lingering kiss against my lips**__**,**__** and I left leaving his pretty face with sad eyes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5- The Brother**

"Took you long enough," Paul sneered as I entered the building.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. Only Paul and Sam were waiting for me in the meeting room.

"On her way, she apparently was… out… as well," Sam answered taking in my dress and heels. He didn't like it when we went on dates or fucked around, and lucky for him we did it very rarely and most of time in secret.

Not that anything was kept secret from Sam.

If he wanted to find us he could.

"How long?" I asked referring to Rose's arrival.

"Any minute," and as Sam answered a very sloppy and very glowing looking Rose entered the room. She was better at casual sex than me… bitch.

"What the fuck happened!" Rose shouted her hand slamming down hard on the table.

"No word yet, but CPD found her body in the shipping yard after picking up an anonymous tip. Whoever killed her was sending a message," Sam explained sliding over a folder of pictures.

It was a message all right.

Wire was wrapped around her neck and her face was almost unrecognizable.

"Her father?" Rose asked her fingers tracing the picture.

"He's out of town."

"So he hired someone to do this then, this has personal written all over it," Rose commented, and I knew she was right. If you want to kill someone you shot them, if you want to make them pay you stab them, but if you want your face to be the last thing they see as life leaves their body you do it face to face. Strangulation is personal and very intimate.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Not that we know of, and not one piece of evidence has been found. No finger prints, no clothing fibers, nothing."

"I'm going to search her place to see if this concerns us… Bella?" Rose asked already moving. I followed.

"Like smoke ladies, I'll have the cops vacate the premises, but I can only give you about ten minutes. No one sees you. In and out… Jake will meet you there," Sam explained already on the phone.

We changed into all black tucking away instruments that we deemed necessary as Paul explained how we should enter and exit. Paul was staying behind, we always left one at base. The roof was about the only way in since the cops were set up at all exits. The service elevator would be unguarded for only a minute meaning we would have to be fast and efficient… it's how I preferred to work.

There was about a ten-foot space from the building to left onto the roof, Jake was waiting when we arrived perched on top of the building the right.

Rose stared at the jump.

She wasn't particularly fond of heights but she didn't complain.

Rose was too tough for that.

Going first I centered my balance, took three steps back, and flung myself through the air over the forty-foot drop below. As I landed lightly I heard Rose only a second behind me.

We didn't speak as we moved silently through the darkness and popped open the roof's fire escape door. The elevator was not empty as expected and Rose dropped quickly from the ceiling to incapacitate the guard. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was smirking.

Luck was with us and the apartment in question was closest to this side of the hall. The door was open with yellow caution tape strung across the door.

Inside everything looked in perfect order, if there was a struggle it didn't happen here. We searched all the normal places, closets, underwear drawer, freezer, under the mattress, but found nothing. The cops had already been on this case for hours meaning that any blatant evidence would have already been seized, but we didn't specialize in the blatant.

Then I saw it.

An oversized book placed on a shelf just below the nightstand. Opening it I found that it wasn't a book at all, but a treasure chest of sorts. Pictures, bank logs, an envelope, and a roll of old 35mm film.

It was enough.

I heard Rose snap her glove covered hand before she signaled that our time was up. Footsteps were treading heavy down the hall as if to signal their return. We made our way back to the kitchen as the cops reentered the room. They didn't see us but they would soon enough, and the Chief of Police didn't take kindly when we had to rough up some of his boys.

I saw Rose signal our plan and I nodded.

Her hand picked up a single butter knife before launching it into the bedroom behind their backs. As it clattered against the wall both cops drew their weapons and moved silently towards the bedroom.

Then we were out.

Jake flashed a light when we emerged onto the rooftop and in one much smaller leap we were united and descending the other building.

"What is it?" Sam asked as I placed the book on the table back in the meeting room.

I opened the cover and began pulling out the contents. All of the information was on another wealthy family in the area that were tied to some shady dealings in New York, and it looked like the victim was trying to put together some sort of case.

"I thought she was clean?" Jake asked as he perused the items.

"Doesn't look like it, looks like she was working with daddy. And here…" Jake said opening the envelope, "… these are targets that she was supposed to find in New York. Looks like daddy sent her, she was never missing."

Fuck, I hate it when things get interesting… kind of.

"Then who offed her? Someone from New York maybe?" Paul asked.

"Maybe or someone here who didn't want her meddling," Sam offered.

"What's the next step?" Rose asked her face looking as if she was ready for another mission.

"Nothing, we did our part. I'm turning this over to the Chief. We find, we don't solve, we don't get involved," Sam clarified.

"Sam, a girl that we just brought back is dead. I think we are already involved. We also don't walk away," Rose argued. I agreed.

"We do when this has mob written all over it. You… both of you… this isn't your fight. You are not to investigate this any further, am I understood," Sam said his voice taking on the strong double timber of our leader.

"We understand," Rose and I answered at the same time.

"Be here at seven a.m. we have another mission coming up, and this one will take all of you. Don't be late," Sam instructed before closing the book and taking it with him, however I knew that Rosalie had an undeveloped roll of film in her pocket.

It was too late to sleep so Rose and I both hit the showers and went to our respective desks. I knew she would develop the film before handing it over to the authorities and I wanted no part of it. I was good at taking orders… most of the time.

My mind was now back to it's resting state and images of Edward flipped through my mind at random, as if I had hit the shuffle button. I knew that it was stupid to even think of seeing him, but I wanted it all the same.

The way his face looked when I walked away from him would be burned into my mind until I could see him again.

I got in a quick run around six, showered, and was waiting in the situation room at ten till seven. Paul, Jake, and Rose were all waiting when I arrived and I took my normal seat next to Jake.

"So where were you last night? 2010 Main Street? That's an apartment complex," Jake asked whispering in my ear.

"Out."

"With who?" Jake pestered.

"You're not my father and you're not Sam, where I am is really no concern of yours, Jake."

"Just be safe, I worry about you," Jake said his eyes full of friendship and a light tinting of something deeper.

"No need, I can take care of myself."

"That's not the kind of safe I'm referring to… just don't let things get complicated. We all know how it turns out," Jake explained looking over to Rose who was listening to our every word.

"You know what asshole!" Rose shouted standing to glare at Jake over the table, "You and Paul both have fucking girlfriends and we don't say shit, so if either of us helpless little women want to do the same then mind your fucking business!"

"You want a girlfriend? Then by all means ladies… I mean I would love to join," Paul laughed as Rose all but jumped the table to pummel him. Rose had Paul up against the wall in about two seconds, fist cocked to right his wrongs.

"That's enough!" Sam sneered, and I'm pretty sure Rose and I about passed out when we saw whose Sam's morning companion was.

Emmett Cullen.

A smiling, all dimpled, all wanting Rose, Emmett Cullen.

Paul pushed Rose off of him and I could see the protective look in Emmett's eye.

That look never did anyone any good.

"Sit down. Now! All of you," Sam huffed as we all settle back into our seats. My heart was beating through my chest. Any hope of ever seeing Edward again just went flying out the window.

Emmett was here on work, he was Edward's brother, and I knew that I would never be able to put either of them in the situation to have to lie to the other.

I wasn't worth it.

"Good Morning… umm Miss and Miss Black," Emmett greeted his eyes falling over both of us.

"Mr. Cullen," we both answered.

"These are two of our other associates, Jake and Paul," Sam introduced as Emmett shook both of their hands.

"Let me guess, you're all Blacks?" Emmett observed.

"Let's get started shall we?" Sam said not wanting to tell Emmett any more than necessary.

"Mr. Cullen is from the New York branch of the FBI," Sam started.

"And?" Paul interrupted as if to state that he was not impressed.

"And they have a rather delicate issue that needs some assistance… Mr. Cullen?" Sam asked and Emmett passed us all a folder.

"Aro and Caius Volturi. They deal just about anything they can get their hands on. Guns. Drugs. Women. They come from an old Italian family who has been in the game since the early 1900's. Recently they disappeared from New York and have started multiple businesses in the Chicago area. They still have businesses in Italy, France, and London, but it seems as if they are about to make Chicago their new home," Emmett explained.

"And this concerns us how?" Jake asked and I knew he was thinking the same thing we all were. The Volturi was the family that the dead Princess was gaining intel on.

"We have someone on the inside. Aro's second in command's right hand. Our guy has been undercover for over five years. From what he can gather, the Volturi are about to wipe out every other mob family in this area."

"That sounds pretty good actually," Jake commented.

"Not really, see when one family starts taking out others the more powerful family just gets bigger. All low level guys change their allegiances and suddenly you now have one alpha mob that has numbers to rival an army. We need to get our guy out before we take them down, but as you can imagine that is harder said than done. The Volturi own cops, CIA agents, even men in the bureau. If we make a plan to get him out they'll know," Emmett explained.

"So who on your side knows?" I asked.

"Three people total including myself. The other two can be trusted," Emmett answered.

"So how do want us to do this? Kidnapping? Missing person? Run-a-way?" Rose asked and Emmett turned to look at her face. Their sexual tension was palpable.

"Murder."

"And who is this so called murder going to be pinned on?" Rose asked her voice full of flirt.

"The Nolbakolvs," Emmett answered as if this was the most obvious answer.

"And another mob family is okay with this? This will start a war," Paul huffed.

"We're counting on it. If we can start the fight then we can contain it to an extent. The Nolbakolvs are a sloppy bunch, but the Russians and the Italians have a sour history of hate. Aro and Caius like our boy and won't hesitate to strike back. They will take it personal and will probably handle the job themselves or hand it off to someone else high on the pecking order. We need to bring them down from the top," Emmett finished.

"Dogs or Dames?" Paul asked.

"Both," Sam answered.

"Sam, there's a good reason why we never go out all together. Someone has to stay back," I said. We needed someone on the outside to get the others out if possible or cover our tracks if we didn't.

"I'll be on the outside," Sam answered.

"And what are you going to do? Leave base? Not happening. You haven't been on a mission in years, and if I recall your last one wasn't so smooth," I said, but as I looked around the table I knew that no one wanted to be the odd man out.

"I don't work without Jake," Paul argued.

"I don't work without Bella," Rose countered.

"I'll fight you for it," Paul sneered towards Rose.

"I'd fucking love to," Rose answered twirling her favorite knife in her hand.

"You are all going. It's going to take everyone, especially Bella. This is not up for discussion," Sam said trying to diffuse the situation.

"What's the catch?" I asked my mind now realizing something was off.

"Our boy… well… he lives at the Volturi's. This place is like fort Knox times a million. The whole deal, surveillance, guards, dogs, and I think there might even be a fucking moat," Em explained laying out a blue print across the table.

Fort Knox was right.

This place was made for me.

"How much?" Jake asked sliding his folder on top of the prints.

"Nothing," Sam answered.

"Fuck this," Paul yelled tossing his packet and heading for the door.

"We would be in debt to you," Emmett answered but we all laughed.

"We don't need your debt. We work for money. If we wanted to do what we did for forty grand a year we would be cops," Jake laughed, and Rose and I just stared at each other.

We were both in and we knew it.

"Oh I think you do. We look the other way so you guys can conduct your business. However, that might change," Emmett threatened.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, you are quite mistaken if you think that we give a flying fuck if you look the other way, hell you barely see us as it is… plus you need us a whole lot more than we need you," Jake replied.

"Boys we're doing this," Sam interrupted.

"Sure we will, hundred grand a piece," Jake countered.

"Seventy-five," Sam rebuffed.

"Eighty-five, and two weeks off a piece," Paul replied.

"Done," Sam answered.

"Sam, the FBI will not pay…" Emmett started.

"I know, but I will. Enjoy your debt Mr. Cullen," Sam interrupted.

"I'm in, pro-bono, except for the vacation part," Rose said looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"Fuck …me too. I don't need your money Sam, let's go get this guy out so I can go find a beach somewhere," I answered, and the size of Emmett's dimples grew two times in size.

**The Next night**

"So wanna tell me what happened with the doctor last night?" Rose asked as we ate take out standing up in my kitchen.

"We had dinner," I answered knowing that she wouldn't drop it until she had gotten every last detail.

"Please… let's forget who we are for just a second and talk like twenty something women," Rose pleaded. Forgetting who we were for just a second was dangerous, it took only a second to die. But I put away my overdramatic serious side to indulge in what some would call girl talk.

"He was… sweet and charming… a great cook… and an even better kisser," I said over my lo mien.

"Ohh… nice. I miss kissing," Rose said her eyes a little distance.

"You don't kiss?"

"Nope, too personal… I know… it's so Pretty Woman, but I don't… just sex," she answered. It made sense, but I couldn't imagine sex with no kissing, hell it was hard enough to do it with no emotion.

"Fair enough."

"So you're going to see him again?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking about it, but not now… not with Emmett. They are brothers and you don't put family in a position to have to lie," I explained.

"Ahh yes, the other Cullen," Rose hummed.

"He seems like a good match for you," I commented.

"Ha… match. You mean looks like a good fuck? I bet he really is, hell sparing with him the other day was better than any foreplay I've had in months."

"So you plan on seeing him again… outside of work that is?" I asked.

"Absolutely… maybe tomorrow I'll…"

The knock on the door stopped us both and our hands fell to our weapons.

"Bella, it's Alice…" Alice called from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute," I called. Rose and Alice had never met. Rose knew everything about Alice, but Alice didn't know shit about Rose. I kept it that way on purpose.

"Just fucking let her in… tell her we work together… she can make her own assumptions… you kept her from me for a whole year," Rose said stowing her weapon behind her back.

"Be prepared… she's tougher than both of us," I explained opening the door to find Alice standing with the same Chinese takeout Rose and I was already eating. .

"I brought your favorite," Alice said entering the apartment and stopping in her tracks as she saw Rose in my kitchen.

"Oh sorry… I didn't know you had company… I can go," Alice said sitting down the food and taking a step towards the door, but I closed it before she could leave.

"No problem, actually I was wanting to introduce you to my… um… friend. Alice, this is Rose… Rose works with me."

I saw Alice's eyes go wide and threaten to fall out of her head at my confession before pulling herself together.

"It's nice… nice to meet you," Alice said towards Rose extending her hand to what I could only assume she thought was another assassin.

"The pleasure is all mine, I've been dying to meet you. Grab an egg roll we were just getting into some good ol' girl talk," Rose answered sweetly.

"Oh fun… and speaking of girl talk… I have something for you," Alice said before handing me an envelope.

"Please tell me that is from Doctor Cullen…" Rose teased.

"It sure is… Bella is there something I should know?" Alice asked.

"There most certainly is… he made her dinner last night," Rose offered before I could stop her. This is why I don't do friends… they talk too much.

"You are such a sneaky little brilliant bitch," Alice huffed pulling out a box of food for herself.

"That she is Allie… that she is," Rose said, and Alice beamed at her new friend who had just given her a new nickname. Maybe if I just gave Alice over to Rose to be friends I could get them both out of my life.

I opened the letter.

_Bella,_

_Thank you for coming to dinner and the rather delightful wire check last night. I can still smell you in my study. I want to see you again__,__ and since I know nothing about you and have no way to contact you except through a very nosey nurse, make that happen._

_Edward_

_P.S. you owe me a bottle of bourbon. _

My knees about gave out… _I can still smell you in my study… I want to see you again._

His written words were even alluring.

"And?" Rose and Alice asked simultaneously.

"He wants to see me again… but you know I can't," I said, and for the first time in a long time I felt… Sad? Robbed? Missing out on life? I pushed all those emotions aside.

It's what I did.

"Just fucking do it… or I'll be forced to murder you," Rose said, and Alice choked on her noodles.

Using the word murder around a woman who thinks you do that sort of thing for a living doesn't bode well.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter up Sunday. Check out pics on my blog as well as a teaser for the next chapter (which should be named "When shit hits the fan"). **

**Leave me love. **


	7. Chapter 6 The Truth Part I

**A/N: Ginger fixes what I create. This is where things start to get interesting… the next part or this chapter will be out on Tuesday and then I'll post the next full chapter on Thursday. Since I'm posting closer than normal no teaser for part 2 of this chapter but I will post a teaser for the next on Wed… **

**Well let's get this show on the road. **

**P.s. Emmett Cullen in a towel… does things to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- The Trust Part 1**

**Emmet's POV**

**The Night After that. **

My brother was in over his fucking head.

How the hell he got involved with the Blacks was beyond me, but he wouldn't shut the fuck up about Bella.

Not that I blamed him, I was just as bad off when it came to Rose, but at least I knew what I was getting myself into and could take care of myself. Hopefully.

Edward also didn't see why I was sticking around in Chicago, but he seemed to believe the lie about me taking some time off.

My place was about two miles from the Collective's office and I had one room set up like my office back home. Well mostly, back home everything was pretty out in the open, here I had moved everything into the smallest bedroom. Edward and my parents would come over eventually, I couldn't put it off forever. They had the address, but I hoped that I would get settled in before the constant visitations began.

I was knee deep in work when I decided it was time to shower and try to get some sleep. We only had a couple of weeks before we would try to extract my guy and no amount of planning was going to suffice.

It was boarder line suicide, we all knew this.

Staging his death would be the easy part, getting him out of the compound would be another story entirely.

As the shower unwound my tense muscles I heard something… not sure what but something…I left the shower running and found a towel securing it tightly around my waist.

Then it hit me.

My gun was in the other room.

I fucking knew better.

Silently creeping out of the bathroom I could see the door to my office slightly cracked.

I never left it open, hell I never even left it unlocked.

My gun was in that room.

All my guns were in that room.

I had only one kitchen knife, it would have to do.

Pushing the door open as slowly as possible I saw nothing. My screens were on but the room was empty and dark.

Or so I thought.

I felt the blow on the back of my head and strong hands snapping the knife out of my wrist. I lurched for the gun taped under the chair, but a kick to my lower back sent the pistol flying across the floor. Scrambling for the knife I felt another blow to my spine, but I caught their other leg pulling my attacker down.

I was on top them in a second, but unbalanced. They threw me off and were on their feet before I could stop them. I grabbed the closest chair and hurled it in their direction.

But it just made them fall on top of both weapons. .

The gun and knife were lying beside each other and they chose the knife.

Mistake.

Rolling I grabbed the gun, their foot tried stomping my forearm but I dodged it. Faster than I could stop it, they were straddling my waist as my fingers enclosed around the handle of the pistol.

I felt the cold steel of the blade against my throat as I pressed my pistol into their side.

"Not bad Mr. Cullen," a velvet voice spoke before I could pull the trigger.

I hadn't had time to notice before but my attacker had quite the nice figure. The blade of the knife eased from my skin as they pulled off their mask…the face was nicer than the body. Mostly.

"Fuck Rose," I panted, my hands falling out to the side as I tried to catch my breath.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I could have fucking killed you!" I shouted but Rose didn't move. Suddenly I was very aware that I was only wearing a towel.

She laughed.

"You mean the guy with the Rachel Ray knife? You're the lucky one," she teased and the way her body shook with laughter made my body push blood faster through my veins.

I grabbed her hips and rolled her body under mine, pinning both her wrist over her head, she didn't fight it.

"Why are you here?" I asked again holding her down with all of my weight.

"Would you have rather we sent Birdie? You probably won't have fared so well against her, I went easy on you," she answered her breath fanning over my face.

"Sam checking up on me?" I asked searching her eyes for any lies.

"No, I was," she answered. She was telling the truth.

"And did you like what you found?" I asked as I felt her body roll against my own.

"Very much," she said her hips signaling to my towel clad body.

Before my lips could touch Rose's full pink mouth I saw her face split into a humorous smile and then the feel of cold metal pressed into the back of my neck. I stiffened and Rose giggled.

"Damn Birdie, you couldn't give a girl two more minutes?" Rose questioned, and I relaxed… slightly… I mean I still had a fucking gun pressed to my skull.

"What they fuck are you doing Rose?" Bella asked, and I sat back on my knees as she holstered her weapon.

"Well…" Rose started, but I could see the devious grin interrupting her speech, she was thinking what I was thinking.

"She's right Bella. Two more minutes would have been golden… or forty-five," I whispered the last part, but I was sure these two super human girls could hear me.

"I'm here to save your ass not hers… when Rose goes rouge it normally doesn't end so… pleasantly," Bella explained, and now that I saw Bella she was dressed just like Rose. All tight black head to toe with a million zippers and gadgets.

"I was doing just fine… but thanks for caring," I huffed as Bella took in the large amount of uncovered skin that I was showcasing.

"Rose we should go," Bella commanded her voice strong and if these women were soldiers, I would say that Bella outranked her.

"Sorry about this Emmett," Bella said as she helped pick up some of the destruction.

"See you girls in the morning?" I asked.

"Yep," Rose said her eyes still smoldering over my body, hopefully I would be seeing her much sooner, in my bed... naked.

Bella huffed and went to the window of the living room. Apparently entering though a third story window was easy as Sunday morning to her.

"Just use the front door," I said to Bella and I felt Rose at my side.

"And use it the next time you decide to drop by for a visit," I whispered in Rose's ear.

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Cullen, thanks for the … um… romp."

"Any time," I answered following them out… still in my towel.

**Edward's POV**

It was late but I needed to talk to Emmett. I had not spoken to Bella since she left my place and I desperately wanted find a way to contact her… Em was my only shot, he had been avoiding my questions about her and my calls, but that was changing tonight. I hoped that Alice had delivered my message, but I still hadn't heard from her. One day and I was already inpatient.

Em had booked some small apartment only a mile or so from my place to stay for his unexpected extended visit.

He would be up.

Finding his apartment was easy enough and as the elevator doors opened to his floor all the blood drained from my face.

Standing outside the lift was both Bella and Rose dressed like damn sexy Navy seals. I saw Bella's hand flinch towards her weapon before she realized it was me. Em's cursing breath followed behind them, and I looked around the girls to see my brother wearing only a towel.

What. The. Fuck.

"I apologize," I said stepping back into the lift and fleeing the scene as quickly as possible. The ride down to the first floor seemed to take hours instead of seconds, but as the doors opened again there stood Bella.

"Edward, wait," she breathed barely winded from the stairs.

"Bella, just don't. I didn't mean to intrude," I said trying to walk out of the elevator, but she stopped my advances pushing me back into the lift and shutting the doors behind her.

"You were not intruding, I was… sorry, but I…" Bella was speechless. There were no words to describe our strange situation.

"You tell when you're ready…You know where to find me," was all I said as I pushed the doors open and fled to my car.

I allowed my mind to race as I drove home more slowly than normal. Each question that I answered about this strange woman brought with it another hundred that made no sense.

She liked guns and romantic movies.

She read but could fight like a marine.

She was working with Emmett and they both kept it from me.

She wanted to know me but kept me at an arm's length.

The night crept around me as I entered my parking garage. The night was unknown and it seemed to bring with it a peace that was exciting and unnerving.

My key seemed louder as I bid entry to my apartment, but inside was very quiet. The bar counter got my attention, and I noticed a line full of strange objects covering the counter.

Weapons.

Knowing what each was did not answer why they were there in my home.

Someone was standing as still as a statue against the windows of the living room and the light of the skyline carved out her frame against the darkness.

Thin and lean with perfect curves and a mane full of hair around her shoulders.

Her body was covered in small black shorts and a matching black tank top. She didn't move as I set down my phone and watch and moved to stand ten feet from her. At this distance I could see her large dark eyes at war with this situation. She knew I wouldn't hurt her physically, I wasn't sure I could if I tried, but her face was mask of emotional uncertainty.

"My name…" she started her voice low and smooth…

"Is Isabella Swan."


	8. Chapter 7 The Truth Part II

_**Last Chapter**_

_**Her body was covered in small black shorts and a matching black tank top. She didn't move as I set down my phone and watch and moved to stand ten feet from her. At this distance I could see her large dark eyes at war with this situation. She knew I wouldn't hurt her physically, I wasn't sure I could if I tried, but her face was mask of emotional uncertainty. **_

"_**My name…" she started her voice low and smooth…**_

"_**Is Isabella Swan." **_

**Chapter 7- The Truth Part II**

"… I'm twenty-eight years old, and I work for a company that specializes in retrieving things that are missing. Most of the time people. I have never told anyone, including Alice, and if you ever spoke a word of this you would be dead before you finished your first sentence."

"Why are you telling me?" I asked neither of us moving.

"Because you left me no other choice. Finding me tonight was very sloppy. I knew that if I didn't tell you at least part of the truth that you would try to find out on your own, and I can't have you doing that," Bella answered.

"I wouldn't…."

"Yes you would Edward, it's only natural but it's very dangerous. Please let this go," she interrupted and I knew that her words were true, however I didn't care.

"I won't pry, but I'm not giving up. You feel this, even if you don't want to Bella."

"What I feel isn't important, I'm not the good guy… quite the opposite really," she answered and my stomach pulled into even tighter knots.

"It doesn't matter," I said taking one slow step towards her.

"What?" she asked almost seeming angry at my reaction.

"I said… it doesn't matter to me what you do," I said and she scoffed in my direction.

"It doesn't matter to you! It doesn't matter that I'm a monster? That I kill people who get in my way? It doesn't matter!" she yelled.

"NO," I answered moving another foot closer.

"I'm a killer Edward, I've killed before," she breathed as I came to stand only a foot from what I wanted. I knew she was telling the truth but I also knew that killing someone doesn't make you a killer.

"So have I," I said my hand reaching out slowly to cup her cheek.

"Edward you are so good. You killed out of necessity."

"So do you Bella."

"Please listen to what you're saying… you can't want this… you can't want me…" Bella plead, but I could feel her face lean into my touch.

"I do want this… I want you… in whatever capacity I can have you," I said as my other hand found the other side of her face.

"Edward…" she started to speak but my lips cut her off. My kiss was not soft and did not leave any further room for discussion. I pulled her to me melting our bodies into one, and I was surprised that instead of fighting against me she moaned into my open mouth.

It's as if I had never heard any other woman make this sound before, it resonated through my body singeing and soldering in the same pass. My hands clutched against the skin of her lower back as hers clawed against my shoulders. The sound of her ripping my shirt from my body filled the quiet space and it suddenly unleashed the beast that I kept tightly encaged deep within.

I couldn't get enough of her fast enough.

Her shorts fell in scraps to the floor before I pulled her tank top off over her head.

She was perfect and so very smooth, like porcelain against my needy hands.

I wanted her in my bed, but we just weren't going to make it that far.

Her back hit my book self about the same time my pants hit the floor. Lifting her by the back of her thighs she was flawlessly wrapped around me, warm and inviting.

She screamed when I entered her but the white-hot heat was deafening all my senses but one.

_Feel. _

Her body accepted everything I relentlessly gave her and each time I pounded into her, she pulled me deeper. Life pulsed through my veins and I couldn't help from groaning against her skin. With each thrust I moaned my affections into her lips, which caused her to tighten around me in the most delicious way. She was warm and wet and so tight that each pass brought me closer to the end, but it was a tortured joy considering I never wanted it to be over. Minutes that I wanted to feel like hours came to an end in what felt like seconds.

I could feel her body rushing around me and when she screamed my name, her voice deep with the tremors of her orgasm, I followed her into a place that only she could take me.

"Isabella…" I moaned her real name falling perfectly from my lips like my sweet release. Then we slunk to the floor still connected with her resting perfectly over my body as we held onto the last surge of our desire.

**Bella's POV**

It was dark when I woke up and I was very warm and comfortable… and not alone. I knew this from the light strokes moving up and down my back. My face was resting against a firm smooth chest that was breathing rhythmically up and down.

I remembered being in a heap of bodies on his dark hardwood floor.

I remembered the way his body brought me to some unattainable level of ecstasy.

I remembered telling him… more than I should have.

I was rigid.

"Hey… are you okay?" a voice like honey whispered in the dark as lips pressed sweetly to my temple.

_Was I okay? _

"What time is?" I asked having no answer to his question.

"It's just after four," Edward answered squeezing me tight against the side of his body. His arms felt so good around me, so safe and wonderful.

"Don't you have to be at work soon?" I asked my fingers drawing lazy circles across his stomach.

"Not till eight, you can sleep," he offered his hands still brushing my back like painting on canvas. My mind was too jumbled to sleep, but I didn't want to leave either.

"I'm sorry I broke into your apartment last night," I said as if I was apologizing for spilling wine on his carpet.

"I'm not," he answered simply, and his hand pinched my chin to pull my face up to his waiting lips. This kiss was different than any we had shared. It was slow and building and very sexy.

"Edward…" I said as his body rolled me onto my back and he molded his side against my own.

"Isabella?" he asked and the sound of my name… my real name, said in his voice did strange new things to my body but also terrified me.

"Don't you want to… ummm… talk or… ahh…" I stuttered as his lips sucked and licked down my neck and across my collarbones.

"No, not now…" he answered between kisses as his mouth made its way down between my breasts before resting his chin there and looking up at me, "not ever if that's what you want. I know what it's like not to want to talk about it… and I meant what I said… you can tell me or give me as much or as little of yourself as you want."

I wanted all of him, but I had no idea how to give him any of myself in return while keeping him safe.

His mouth started moving again and I arched under the onslaught of nerves as his lips passed over my skin.

"God you feel so fucking good… fucking incredible," he groaned as I pulled his weight down on top of me. I need to feel his skin against me, feel his body taking from me what he could. His strokes were long and deep and with each pass they pulled desire out of my body. He wasn't fucking me, he wasn't making love to me either, but it was somewhere in between and I didn't think it was something I could ever live without.

The act of him coming undone inside me was almost enough to make me come all over again. The cords in his neck were tight, his moans were deep and manly, and his pretty face was a mixture of pleasure and pain before collapsing into the nook of my neck.

When his breathing evened out he rested on his elbow as his fingers lightly stroked my neck. There was no regret in his eyes, but instead adoration and desire. Bending slowly as if to gauge my reaction, his lips met mine in the same sweet way as before.

It made me feel beautiful and wanted, both emotions that were foreign to me that I submerged myself in them. Not knowing if I would ever feel this way again.

My body was like stiff jello when I woke up the second time. I was alone this time and the sun was just starting to rise. Letting my senses roam out I couldn't hear anything, but I could smell coffee. My clothes were in pieces in the other room which left me naked with no way to go in search of the delicious aroma wafting through his apartment. It was only seven so I was betting he was still here. A dark blue folded scrub top caught my eye from the dresser and I pulled it on.

I tip toed silently towards the kitchen to find Edward in just his low-slung scrub bottoms standing drinking coffee reading the paper. As I made it to the counter without being noticed I reached stealthily towards his coffee cup, but just as my fingers touched the rim his hands flew out to catch my wrist. He hadn't even looked up at me, but that stupid smirk was on his face.

"You're not as quiet as you think you are Isabella," he said releasing my hand and fetching himself another cup. The coffee was warm and rich and started bringing life back to my body.

"You can't call me that," I said and his morning happiness flew out the window at my words.

"Understood," he answered going back to his reading.

So we sat in silence drinking coffee across a bar that was still littered with all my gadgets and weapons as if it was normal. We were far from normal. Last night's events hit me like a battering ram and I began to pulse with worry and uncertainty.

"Calm down," he said noticing my distress before coming around the counter to bend his face down to my level. His skin was smooth and sculpted and lightly tanned, he was just so beautiful.

"Edward, I have made a horrible mistake… all this… it's not right… I was selfish and stupid… I have to go," I ranted but his hands reached out to cup both sides of my face.

"Calm. Down. First, I would like it if after we spent an amazing night together that you didn't insist in saying it was a horrible mistake… second, you were not selfish and are never stupid… third, you are not going anywhere and I'm not saying a word of this to anyone," Edward spoke his voice full of authority and reason as his lips lightly touched my own.

"You don't understand… if anything ever happened to anyone because of me… I would…"

"Hunt them down… yeah I get it. Listen, I happen to have some expertise in this area," Edward interrupted before sitting down beside me.

"Thank you for trying to be understanding but I don't think you have a fucking clue as to what…"

"When I was… err… active… I worked with a sort of… special unit… specializing in recovery… I understand more than you think," he interrupted me again and I saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

His eyes, his face, his smell… it took all the worry away.

"To be a doctor you are really stupid sometimes, if I were you I would be kicking me out about now and making sure you never saw me again," I commented breaking away from his penetrating gaze.

"Well… if I were you," he started his hands uncrossing my legs before rubbing his palms flat up the top of my thighs, "I would stop over thinking this and would be up on this counter being pleasured by a sometimes stupid doctor who thinks that you look mouth watering in his clothes."

He was late for work.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think of these two… consummating their very strange relationship. **

**Also… anyone who has read my stuff in the past knows I don't do a lot of angst, so if you are waiting for Bella to leave Edward in some New Moon fashion… you are mistaken. **

**See you hopefully Thursday… my beta goddess Ginger VonDiesel has the next chapter and I have already posted a teaser on the blog with some pics from this chapter. **

**If you want Edward and you against that bookshelf… leave me some love. **


	9. Chapter 8 The Nightmare

**A/N: I am so sorry I missed posting yesterday, I will try my hardest to keep to my schedule. As always Ginger VonDiesel cleared this… and then I mess it up again. **

**Lot's of questions answered at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- The Nightmare**

**Edward's POV**

It had been a week since the first night Bella stayed at my place. She had been back twice, each time showing up in my apartment without warning or knocking. The first time I was in the shower and when I turned she was standing behind me naked and wet, before I could show my anger or fright her body was pressed against me and all but slick flesh was forgotten. The second visit I came home to find her cooking in my kitchen, and before I could chide her for her less than normal visitation etiquette my eyes zeroed in on her cooking skills, it was amazing how well she could use a knife and also how wonderful it was taking her on my counter… again.

Did she scare me?

Yes.

Did she frustrate me?

Like I had never been frustrated before.

I had no way to contact her, no way to know when I would see her again, no way to know if this time would be the last time.

It was exciting but maddening beyond all belief.

When I did see her we would talk constantly, but I always stayed away from any conversation even leading to her job. I wanted to know everything about her, but I knew from experience that there are things in your life that you don't want to tell anyone, ever.

Not knowing if she would show up tonight I settled down in front of my piano allowing my fingers to tell a story that no one could understand. I don't know how long I had been playing when my cell rang out from the bar. Thinking that it was either the hospital or my parents I ignored it.

Thirty seconds later it rang again.

It was from a private number.

"Hello?" I answered, and the phone cracked and popped before the call connected.

"You play beautifully but sad," her voice was low and raspy and I smiled.

"You are _calling_ me," I stated, and I could almost hear her smile on the other end.

She was here.

"That I am. I have a bottle of bourbon and I am in desperate need of a partner in consumption… could you pull yourself away from your music long enough for a drink?" she asked and ever so lightly I moved over towards the door pulling it open.

Bella was a vision. Messy hair, smooth skin, long dark trench coat clinched at the waist by a fire engine red belt that matched her lips holding a bottle of whiskey. We both ended our calls, her smiling because she thought she was sneaky, me smiling because she was here.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked pulling her to my body by her jacket.

"Mmm…" she moaned her empty hand finding my hair as my lips tasted her neck.

"That's not an answer," I said my lips moving behind her ear before she pulled my face back from hers.

"I told you… I need a drinking partner and my normal drinking partner is most likely getting railed by your brother at the moment… Terrace?" she asked walking past me and picking up two glasses from the bar before heading out onto the balcony.

Conundrum.

That's what she was.

"Tell me about your day?" She asked as I was taking a seat and the glass of whiskey from her outstretched hand.

"Not much, I was off today," I answered taking a tentative sip of the superbly smooth liquid.

"Oh," she said and I could tell she was distant, even more so than usual.

"You?" I asked.

"The usual, except that I may or may not have broken one of my colleague's nose," she answered staring out into the city.

"Does that thing happen a lot?"

"Not as much as he deserves it, but yeah it happens to all of us… part of the perks," she answered smugly.

"It's a perk to get your nose broke by a co-worker?"

"No, breaking them."

I knew this question and short received answer circle could last all night.

"You didn't break in tonight," I teased, and I saw a small smile trying to pull up on the corners of her lips.

"Your locks bore me, you need better ones."

"No, I need a girlfriend who doesn't feel the need to pick them," I joked, but I knew the second the words left my mouth that it was not going to be a good evening. Bella was instantly stiff and her eyes closed shut as she took a deep breath through her nose.

"Bella… I didn't mean… I was joking," I back peddled.

"About the girlfriend part or the needing a new one part?" she asked her voice reserved.

"Needing a new one."

"_Girlfriend_… what a strange word," she said, and I couldn't believe that she hadn't bolted yet.

"Why is it strange, minus the fact that you most likely do not believe in the institution, and if you did you would say it was entire too early to be used in our situation," I rambled.

"How well you _think_ you know me," she said with a sigh, "the word is strange because it was used in reference to me."

"You have never? I mean… even before all this… the job?" I asked not believing that this woman hadn't been desirable since the day she was born.

"Nope."

"High school? College?" I asked, but she just shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"Bulllllsssshit," I sang in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked by my outburst.

"I'm calling bullshit. I bet there's a trail of heartbroken boys," I teased and this time she smiled.

"You think I'm a heartbreaker?"

"Yes," I answered my eyes softening at her more relaxed attitude.

"Well, then what are you doing with me? If you know what's coming," Bella asked turning in her seat towards me. I watched, mesmerized as she crossed her legs and the jacket split open hanging on both sides of her delicious legs. What, if anything, was under the jacket was apparently not very long.

"First, I don't like your tone ma'am… I know exactly what I'm doing… Second… this is life… no one knows what's coming. Third, I'm hoping that if you break me Jasper might be able to patch me up… he's good with hearts I hear," I replied and she giggled. A small girly sound that I had never heard before, I adored it.

"Okay, well I don't think Dr. Whitlock will be required, but as you said who knows… it's life and right now life has me drinking this fine whiskey on this fine balcony with an incredibly fine man," she answered downing the rest of her glass.

Seeing that she was now relaxed and was refilling her glass I decided to take a shot.

"So tell me about Isabella?"

"Who?"

"Tell me about Isabella Swan. Where did she go to school? What are her parents like? Her likes her dislikes? You don't have to tell me about you, but tell me about her," I clarified. In all honesty I didn't think she was going to answer but then her face took on an expression I had never seen.

"Isabella was very skinny growing up, almost boyish. Not at all pretty but so damn smart and sneaky. Her dad was a cop and her mom left when she was too young to remember… but they got by fine without her," she started, and I was surprised that she actually spoke about her past as if she was truly a different person.

"Well…She grew up to be very pretty, plenty smart, and quite sneaky," I said during the pause and she smiled.

"She learned how to fire a gun around the age of nine and that was when her fate was sealed. She loved it. The way it felt, the power, the smell… guns became her first love… until her first love came along. Isabella Swan was remarkable at solving mazes," she said and her eyes were glassy as if looking into a crystal ball.

"Mazes?" I asked confused.

"Yes, and puzzles. She knew how to find the missing piece of a puzzle or the missing trail through the maze… she could just… see it."

"So where did that skill lead her?" I asked eagerly.

"First to the University of Washington and then she was recruited by United States Marine Corps. She did one tour as a military strategist before a more… lucrative career presented itself… she hasn't been seen since," Bella finished and I decided that I had gotten enough. She could tell me more when she was ready.

"I bet you loved all that obstacle course bullshit they put you through in boot camp."

"You didn't? Jesus, I thought I had died and gone to Heaven," she answered with a condescending laugh.

"No I didn't. I was a medical student and hadn't done anything more than lifting weights in years. I wanted to quit but I knew that Emmett, Mr. USA himself would have never let me live it down," I replied.

"What _did_ you like?" she asked and I thought about it for a long minute but only one thing came to mind.

"The guys… I mean the unit I was with. They were some of the toughest, craziest, most in shape people on the planet… but… they needed me. Of all people to need, they needed a kid from Chicago who liked science and medicine. It was a heady combination to be a necessity to a group that could do anything they wanted," I answered letting my mind travel back to all the laughs shared amongst men and sand.

"What happened Edward? I mean to your shoulder?"

"I got shot," I answered shortly.

That day was the deepest darkest part of my time across the sea and something in my tone must have made that clear because instead of pushing… she pulled.

Her hands found my face and I let her guide me towards her lips, lips I had wanted to kiss for the last twenty minutes. She tasted like whiskey and woman and for a moment on this balcony, my balcony, she was mine. Our past was just that and while it was as unchangeable as the sunrise, this moment was shapeable and completely at our mercy.

As we both became breathless, Bella pulled our mouths apart and pushed me back onto my lounge chair, a devious smile on her now smeared red lips.

I watched, making sure not to miss one of her movements or facial expressions, as she swung one her legs over my chair. She stood like a dark goddess over me as her fingers pulled open the red belt around her waist before slowly undoing each button on her long jacket making my heart beat out a staccato ragged rhythm.

As she reached the top button I saw one eyebrow raise before opening the jacket and pulling it behind her like a cape.

I made a sound.

Maybe a groan.

Maybe a whimper.

But a sound.

Words failed me.

Bella embodied something much sexier than a goddess. Her legs were long, toned, and so smooth. Her body was bound by a black corset with red piping that made her curves more pronounced than should be legal.

Then the panties.

Red with ruffles that were exciting and confusing. The color said vixen the ruffles said innocents.

Another sound came out.

It was some form of profanity.

"You have a dirty mouth Dr. Cullen," Bella teased as the jacket fell from her shoulders and she settled her delectable body across me.

My hands wanted to rip and my body wanted to ravage but my fingertips wanted to trace the line of the corset where it met the creamy skin of her breast and then the ruffles that laid just above her ass. My eyes and fingers roamed over her body for what felt like hours before she spoke.

"You don't like it?" Bella asked rolling her body against my hardness.

"No, I love it… I just can't decide if I want to leave it on you or shred it with my bare hands," I answered still touching, still feeling.

"Mmm… your choice," she moaned grinding her hot body over mine.

"Stand up, turn around," I ordered finally figuring out exactly what I wanted.

**Bella's POV**

I loved his voice.

Sweet and adoring one minute and completely rugged man the next.

I did as I was told and stood up with my back to Edward. The feel of his eyes on me made heat pulse throughout my body before smoldering low in my belly. I wanted him to touch me, I needed him to touch me, but I nothing happened.

I didn't know what he was going to do, but for once it didn't bother me.

I trusted him with my body.

Trusted him to not hurt me.

Trusted him to bring me pleasure.

His white t-shirt feel onto the ground next to my feet and then his fingers drew a long line up my leg from ankle to hip before hooking under the ruffles and dragging my panties down the same line he had just drawn. The next line he drew was up the inside of my left leg before repeating it on the right but never reaching where I needed him most.

It was slow and torturous but so very good.

Before I could ask for more strong hands pulled me by the hip back down onto his lap.

The corset and heels were staying on.

His heart was hammering against my back as his hands slid down the top of my thighs before finding my knees and pulling them apart. Lips were at my ear and fingertips finally stroked where I was craving. I rocked my ass against him and his fingers began to move in earnest inside me taking me to the brink before bringing me back down.

He was playing me like the skilled composer he was.

"Edward," I moaned needing more but as I spoke his fingers left me causing me to whimper.

Then his hands lifted my hips before suddenly dropping my body back down onto his waiting cock. I screamed and my hands shot forward to his knees to stop myself from crumbling into oblivion. He was deep and hard and holding my body tightly against his own resting his head between my shoulder blades.

It was all too much… the teasing, the touching, the voice… much too much and with one flick of his finger against my clit and his cock buried inside of me I came.

"Fuck…" Edward moaned feeling me convulse around him before one hand found the back of my neck and the other began to move my hips up and down over his length. His pace was hard and each thrust carried me further into the blue fire of scorching heat.

I pushed as he pulled and our bodies collided with a force that should have broken the balcony in half. His skillful fingers found my clit again and I took over the tempo of the composition leading us both into the final crescendo.

Apparently sex with Edward was an unknown sedative to my system. Like every time we had been together I remembered the sex and laying in his arms afterwards but somehow unbeknownst to me, I awoke in the middle of the night in his large comfortable bed wearing his shirt.

I could feel the soreness throughout my body and the dryness in my mouth from the whiskey. Quietly I made my way to Edward's bathroom in need of water and Advil. Work had been kicking my ass literally due to the upcoming mission. Emotionally and physically we were preparing for the crème de la crème of recovery and it was taking a toll after years of easier work. Not to mention the rest of the crew was taking advantage of the fact that I was distracted.

Edward was a distraction, something I never allowed in my life, but I just couldn't explain it.

I didn't care.

I knew I should.

But I didn't.

He made me feel balanced and as much as I didn't want him to, he was bringing back to life the girl I buried so long ago.

Not that I would ever be her again but maybe we could exist together on some level. Maybe this whole time I could have had both… the normal life and the job. The girl who like to read and the woman who was the best in the game. As I gazed into the mirror looking for reminisces of that girl, I heard a bloody curdling scream fill my ears.

The girl was gone and I was back.

I crept silently around the corner checking the door and windows. Both were closed. Closing my eyes I let my ears roam out listening for an intruder, but heard nothing except Edwards labored breathing and cries for help.

Scanning the room I found Edward thrashing violently beneath the sheet. His face was engulfed in pain and the cords in his neck were stretched tight leading to his clinched jaw.

_Nightmare. _

His words were unintelligible but excruciating to hear.

"Edward," I said softly crawling in beside him but it didn't stop.

"Edward!" I shouted shaking him by the shoulder and before I could defend myself he was on top of me pinning me beneath him. Fear darkened his green eyes when he realized that it was me and faster than I thought possible he was off of me half way across the room.

Calming myself I sat up and shook off the adrenaline pushing through my body.

"Edward… it's okay…" I offered, but his hands moved to his hair and he bowed in half his head between his knees as he fought for air.

"Just breathe… you're okay," I said softly, and he straightened up instantly as if my words had shocked him.

"Bella…" Edward said through closed teeth, "are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Did I… are you hurt?" he asked his jaw still rigid.

"Not at all… it was just a nightmare… come back to bed lover," I said smiling while extending a hand toward him. He looked at my hand as if it were offending but when he looked back to my face his body relaxed.

His steps were measured as he made his way to the end of the bed as if waiting for me to change my mind.

My mind was made up though.

It didn't matter that I was broken or if he was.

He was what I wanted for as long as I could have him.

As his sweaty fingers found my hand he smirked as if thinking of a funny joke.

"What is it?" I asked pulling him back into bed and resting his head in my lap his breathing trying to steady itself.

"You called me… _lover_…" he whispered his arms encircling my body.

"Yes I did…"

"_Lover_ is normally not a sentiment reserved for those who attack you in the middle of the night."

"We don't do normal," I answered as my hands stroked through his thick silky locks.

"Fair enough beautiful," he answered and I could feel him smile against my skin as we both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no Traumaward has made an appearance. Check out my blog to see pics of Bella's corset as well as a teaser for next chapter. **

**So these questions…**

**Why did Bella phonetically spell out BIRDIE when she answered the phone at Edwards? To identify herself to Sam as the real Bella. **

**What's wrong with Edward? Well let's see… he was an MD for a special ops unit and got shot during the line of duty… probably has some bad memories. You will find out the whole story when he goes to visit Kate O'Mally PhD. **

**What is a grease man? A grease man is the person on the team that get's you into a building or situation and also has to figure out how to get back out themselves. It's normally the most dangerous job because you are in the longest amount of time and normally the closest to your target. Does that explain it?**

**Is Bella married to Jacob? Uhhh no… The Collective doesn't go by their real names. Black, is all of their "last names". Bella will never be married to Jake in any of my stories… but I do like a good pissing contest (and… wink)**

**PM with any more questions.**

**Leave me love and I'll give you more Edward Cullen doing a variety of dirty things. **


	10. Chapter 9 The Plan

**A/N: Here ya go. Thanks Ginger VonDiesel fixes my stuff and I mess it up again. This is a fun chapter and starts setting us up for the next run of craziness. **

**Chapter 9- The Plan**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Seeing the boy again?" Jake asked as I made my way into the office. We had been working long hours every day since brother Cullen dropped this mission in our laps and every night Edward had off I was at his place. Any of The Collective could find me when they needed to, and apparently Jake took it on himself to check to see where I was spending my nights.

"First, if you are going to do that dick head guy friend thing where you call my boyfriend some stupid nickname, when clearly you remember his name, then at least come up with something better than _boy_," I replied, dropping my bag at my desk.

"How about Eddie Boy?" Jake teased leaning against my desk like he had a right to bother me.

"Or… how about handsome or Army Doc or I know… Dr. Feelgood… yes, I think that's the one," I said, and I saw Jake's eyes change with his thoughts.

"Wait… did you say boyfriend?"

_Shit… did I?_ Damage control.

"Yes, like what Nessie calls you," I answered basically calling him a hypocrite.

"Have you told Sam?"

"No, there's nothing to tell… are we ready to start?" I asked, grabbing my coffee and making a run for it, but Jake caught me before I was a step away.

"BE. CAREFUL," Jake sneered.

"_Careful_ would be for you to release my arm before I give you what Paul got yesterday… and I'm sure your little Nessie would hate it if I ruined your pretty little nose," I snapped pulling my arm from his grasp and heading to the conference room.

"Ah there's my girl," Sam greeted as I took my seat. Em, Rose, Paul, and Sam looked to already be into a planning session.

"Not your girl anymore," Jake whispered behind me, and on reflex my elbow found his stomach.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, so where were we?" I asked as we settled in to our mission strategy.

_Mission Vacation_ as we called it.

Real vacation on a beach with adult beverages accompanied by small umbrellas if we made it out. Long walk off a short pier vacation if we didn't.

It was my job to get us in and out, Paul would be set up outside with heavy artillery in case we needed an exit, Rose and Jake were to take care of any complications, and Emmett was there for the muscle.

See to stage a murder we were going to have to leave a body behind, to replace the one that will hopefully be walking out alive with us. Luckily Em's boy was a little guy, and carrying in a five foot six hundred and fifty pound corpse would be doable. We had a team of scientist and weapon specialist that worked for The Collective that none of us ever met except for Sam, and they would be making our corpse match Em's boy to a tee. Dental records, size, tats, facial reconstruction… the whole nine yards… even though we were planning on messing up our decoy before we left.

The Volturi were thorough therefore this had to be completely believable.

Therefore causing a fire was going necessary to ensure that they thought it was Em's boy, plus catching the place on fire should provide a good distraction. People go crazy when shit starts burning.

Our plans were set and we had five days left before this would happen.

Was it the craziest mission I had even been assigned? Maybe.

Did I have the greatest chance of not making it out? Most likely.

That's the problem with being the grease man, I was the first in and the last out.

Five days.

I knew that I needed to spend every waking second studying the layout and looking for plan B through L, but the only thing I wanted to do was see Edward.

Not that I thought was wasn't going to live, very much the opposite, however _if _Chance did point the gun at me this time… I wanted my last days to be filled with him.

His smell, his laugh, his touch, his… fight for life.

"Birdie?" Em said, and I looked up to see five sets of eyes looking at me.

"Right… where was I?" I asked looking back over my notes.

"Third floor terrace on the right wing… you were saying something about…"

"Right… sorry Em… as I was saying I should be out within six minutes after you make the switch and start the fire. Cameras go out and I exit through here," I said pointing towards my first exit.

"And…" Sam asked leaning back in his chair and eyeing me. I didn't know if he was proud or irritated.

"And… if I'm not out by minute six then… just wait longer," I answered like the cocky shit I was.

"That's your plan B?" Em asked his eyes looking worried. I told you that look didn't ever do any man any good. He wanted to protect, like it was is hardwiring, however I didn't know if it was for my benefit or his brother's. Either way was dangerous.

"Mr. Cullen… I understand your concern, however I have made it out of worse… not much worse, but I have… made it out. I will this time as well. I am not your concern, Jake is not your concern, Rose… is not your concern. You are your only concern. We all have a job to do, and if even for a second one of us starts worrying about someone else slipping up… then we are all toast. This isn't the service… this isn't never leave a man behind… this is every man for himself… are we clear?" I said as his eyes burned into my face. Apparently Cullen men do not like to be chastised, no matter how much they need it.

"Crystal clear Miss Boss," Em replied, and Sam winked.

**Edward's POV**

I hate the ER.

Today was nothing but sick kids and stupid broken bones. I was a trauma surgeon, not a suture specialist.

Jasper was lucky enough to nab the only surgery before I arrived and was still in OR trying to reattach a women's foot.

Lucky bastard.

On top of snotty noses and ankle sprains I was also fighting off the slut brigade. The receptionist was nothing compared to the Denali sisters. Doctors Irina and Tanya Denali apparently had a bet going to see who could get my cock in their mouth first.

They were both hot as hell, fake as manikins, and annoying above all else. So far I had been accosted in the on call room, felt up at the nurse's station, and don't even get me started on the supply closet.

Didn't they know that _my girlfriend_ could most likely kill them both with her eyebrow?

My girlfriend… I cringed every time I thought of her… thinking of me.

Bella might be strong enough to make it through me hurting her, but I wasn't. Never ever had I even thought about talking to a professional about my nightmares, but this morning had changed my mind.

If she was strong enough to stay with me, then I was strong enough to talk to someone… no matter how much it hurt.

Since it was slow… I went to find that someone.

The door said Dr. O'Mally PhD and mustering all the strength I had… I knocked.

"Umm… just a moment," a female voice called from the other side of the closed door.

As the door opened I took in the tall lean frame of Dr. O'Mally.

"May I help you?" she asked blocking the entrance to her office.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Cullen and I was wondering if I could speak with you a second?" I asked.

"Sure… come on in… my husband was just visiting me for…err… lunch," she answered opening the door wide to reveal an even taller male.

"Dr. O'Mally I apologize, I should have made an appointment," I offered.

"No really it's fine doctor," the male answered.

"Dr. Cullen, this is my husband Garrett O'Mally, and please call me Kate," She explained with an out stretched hand.

"Nice to meet you both, call me Edward."

"Have fun with my wife Edward… she's talks a lot more than she listens," Garrett teased before bidding us both goodbye.

"So what can I do for you Edward?" Kate asked taking a seat on her couch and gesturing for me to do the same.

"I don't know."

"Well, how about we start with why you are here?"

"There's this woman…" I started, but I had no idea how to even explain Bella.

"Wife? Girlfriend? Friend? Family? It helps to know," Kate asked, and I smiled at her rapid fire questioning.

"Girlfriend… new girlfriend."

"And you are already having problems? Is it the demands of your job or hers? Family issues? No attraction? Bad Sex?" Kate rambled again.

"Your husband might be right about you," I teased and Kate poked me with her note taking pen, "and no… nothing like that… we are fine… I am not."

This time Kate didn't say anything but waited on me to speak.

"I have nightmares… every night… and last night she was there and… I didn't mean to but she woke me up in the middle of a bad one and I… well I… reacted… harshly," I offered.

"Did you hurt her?" Kate asked.

"No but I could have… It hurt me. To see her scared of me, someone so strong like her to be scared of me… I just… I need to make them stop. Can you help me?"

"Okay well tell me about your nightmare Edward."

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both."

"Okay… well let me talk… since I'm apparently better at that than listening. There are tangible things that can cause nightmares, but seeing how you are a doctor I'm guess you do not use drugs, alcohol, or have an excessive high fat intake or fever. That leaves another cause, stress which is probable due to your career choice. However reoccurring nightmares normally stem from a deep-seated fear or are rooted from a traumatic event. Your mind, when conscious, fights away the bad thoughts or memories as you go through life, however when your brain stops and you relax into sleep… your subconscious is in control and strums up what it likes, or dislikes… so I ask you, fear or event?"

"Event."

"Have you ever talked about it?"

"No."

"To anyone… family, friend, shrink?" Kate asked cringing as she spoke the last word.

"Never… I just…"

"Can't? Yeah I got that, but until you allow yourself to out your story it will continue to torment your nights… I wish I could speak to you longer, but I have a lunch date with my over the top, over bearing sisters. Maybe tomorrow? You think about if you really want these nightmares to stop and if so come see me," Kate explained before moving back behind her desk.

"Thank you Dr. O'Mally," I said before a picture on her desk caught my eye.

Shit… she was one of them… the slut brigade.

"Edward, is there a problem?" Kate asked.

"No, but I would appreciate if this stayed between us and not discussed over family dinners with your sisters."

"Dr. Cullen don't think that because my name is followed by a Phd instead of an MD that I am any less of a doctor. We are certified by the same board and patient confidentiality is a specialty of mine."

"Of course my apologizes… and Kate?" I smirked as I was at the door, "I'll make sure to not tell the other Denali's of your FIRST lunch date today."

I think she threw her pen at the closed door.

After my non-talk talk with the shrink my day got much more interesting. Apparently all of Chicago had deemed today 'stupid day'. The ER was packed with real traumas, and my thoughts of nightmares and Bella changed to trying to save every idiot kid that thought building homemade bombs was a good idea.

**3 a.m.**

"We make a pretty good team you know," Jasper said as we washed up from our last surgery.

"Appears so," I answered removing the blue plastic coveralls that were covered in blood.

"How do you do it? You're so fast and efficient… I mean… I'm good but it's like… I don't know, you're just different than any other surgeon I've ever worked with."

"It's just… I don't know… it's like I don't exist anymore… it's just about saving at all cost," I answered as I stopped my mind from drifting somewhere dark and sandy.

"Well it works… I'm beat… Dibbs on the top bunk," Jasper answered before leaving to no doubt pass out in the on call room… in the top bunk.

After a quick chat with the patient's family to let them know that their unbelievably stupid son would live, I headed to find that bottom bunk. I had just made the turn down the hallway when I smelt something… something sweet and spicy.

I knew that smell, however I had been wrong before.

"Have I ever told you that you look awful edible in those dark blue scrubs?" A raspy voice said from behind me as small strong arms encircled my waist and instantly I was okay.

_Okay_ with spending the day trying to save stupid kids.

_Okay_ about going to see Dr. O'Mally… _Okay_.

"Mmm… I happen to think they look better on you," I answered turning in her arms.

Bella was dressed in her usual jeans and black t-shirt that made it clear that she was not to be messed with, however her face was that of the girl I woke up to this morning.

"Long day dear?" she asked her forehead resting against my chest as we just stood breathing each other in.

"That sounded very… domestic," I teased brushing her hair away from that face I craved.

"Hey just cause I don't doesn't mean I can't… be domestic… plus your eyes look… I don't know… worn out?"

"I am… Jasper and I just got out of our second seven hour surgery… what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to go home and get some sleep… and I thought… well… here," Bella stuttered before handing me a plain white business card. No name or graphics, just a number.

"Is this yours?" I asked staring at the number as if it was a drink of water in the desert.

She really wanted to do _this_.

"No, it's a number for penis enlargement."

"Bella…" I growled pulling her chin up towards my face.

"Yes, it's mine," she answered her face turning serious.

"Why? Not that I'm complaining, but why now?"

"Because Edward… you are…we… it's what domestic normal people do."

"But that's not us, I'm okay with that not being us… I don't need you to do this for me," I offered even though I secretly wanted it. I wanted it to be us so bad I couldn't think straight, but I wanted her… the real her… more than the rest.

"It's not for you, it's for me."

"Oh."

I could hear the sounds of the hospital and smell her warm scent mixed with the sterile one of the hospital, but all I could see was her eyes. Deep and dark and looking at me as if she had never looked at another man for her entire existence.

"So… I'm going to let you sleep before someone comes in with some sort of emergency, and you have to go be all hot sexy doctor again," Bella said softly as her hands slid up my spine.

She was saying until… and I quote… I have to go be all hot sexy doctor again.

"Or…" I started pulling her with me, "you can stay."

"Sex in the on-call room… nice Dr. Cullen," Bella whispered in a moan.

Plan A of sleeping had now been replaced with kick Jasper out of the room Plan B.

"I was planning on sleep, however…" I answered as I pulled open the door.

This was Plan C.

Jasper on the bottom bunk with a panting Alice underneath him, bright pink scrubs hanging from the side table lamp, stethoscopes everywhere… and Bella shutting the door quickly.

"Looks like they got over that rock and a hard place… all pun intended," I commented as Bella fell into a fit of laughter. After the day I had went through, last night's craziness, and Bella's impromptu visit… I devised Plan D.

The supply closet.

Laughter was apparently not the best medicine… sex… that's the best normal domestic okay kind of medicine there was to offer.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me love and I'll have Edward meet you in the supply closet… or jasper in the on-call room if that's your thing. **

**More on Thursday and I'll post a teaser on Tuesday. **


	11. Chapter 10 The Days

**A/N: Early posting due to my work schedule changing. This is a short and very…umm… yummy chapter. Ginger VonDiesel fixes my stuff, and I love her. I answer some more of your questions at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- The Days**

**Bella's POV**

Four of the best days of my life.

Four days of laughs and smiles, dancing and touching, sleeping and sex.

Four days of Edward.

Each night I would leave base and head straight to his place and each night he was waiting for me with open arms, sweet lips, and delicious food. He had been placed on day the shift at work and therefore was always home around seven.

Sometimes we wouldn't even make it to dinner before our need for one another consumed us, and whatever hard surface we could find. I purchased new lingerie but learned quickly that Edward preferred me in either his clothes or nothing at all.

Four days and he didn't have a clue that tonight might be our last.

I couldn't tell him.

Tonight was night five, the last one.

Collective agents were always off the entire day before the mission to take care of personal matters and get our affairs in order. I always kept mine that way though: Alice got my place, my cars, and a large amount of cash. The rest was to go to my father and his wife.

I wasn't being morbid, just being realistic.

Jake and Paul would spend the day with their girlfriends, and Sam would always stay at the office going over every meticulous detail with the team staying behind, however this time Sam would do it alone.

He was going to be the only one on the outside.

Rose was doing nothing like she always did, she always said that she never went into a mission thinking it was her last so she just spent today like any other, however I'm sure she would be spending some of it with Emmett.

Those two were as thick as thieves these days, and I hated to say it but I think Rose liked the idea of him being a permanent fixture in her life. He wouldn't be though, he would return to New York and Rose would continue to be Rose.

I was changed.

Edward had changed me in less than a month.

In four short weeks my life went from a _me_ to an _us_.

I had no idea how _we_ would work but once my mind was made up logic and rationale went out the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked his fingers working over the arch of my left foot as we lounged on his couch.

"Umm… just thinking how amazing your hands are," I answered turning my attention to the man at the other end of the couch.

"How amazing_ are_ they?" Edward smirked rolling his fist into the ball of my foot.

"Extremely… life saving… sexy… strong… wonderful amazing hands," I panted as he increased the pressure. Even though he was just touching my feet, I could feel it all over my body.

"Go on," Edward whispered as his fingers worked down towards my ankle.

"No matter where they are on my body… I think about them here," I answered sliding my fingers up my rib cage to my breast and kneading them slowly.

"Where else?" he asked as his hands caressed my calf.

"I… I may think about them here," I answered as my thumbs passed over my nipples, "but I want them… need them… right about…" I continued my hands moving lower past my belly, but before I could touch myself I felt his thumb press directly onto my clit.

"Here," Edward finished my sentence as he made warm circles around my clit.

"Yes," I moaned my hands returning to my breast.

"Fuck… your voice… when I'm touching you, it drives me crazy," he confessed as his other hand moved up the inside of my thigh.

"How crazy?" I asked and then he placed my foot directly on top of his hardness.

"That crazy," was all I heard before I felt myself being pulled under him and my aching clit replaced my foot. He was on top of me grinding all his deliciousness into my body.

His mouth came down hard on my lips his tongue pushing roughly against mine. My hands turned into claws as they found his shoulders pulling his fame down to cover my body. I wanted to feel every inch of him. As I reached for his shirt Edward threw me over his shoulder taking me to bed to finish what his hands started.

When the bed was in sight I pulled myself up straight, his hands around my ass, and my belly in his face. His lips kissed every inch of me as I slid down his long body.

Something changed when my feet hit the floor and my eyes found his.

His eyes were soft and his fingers cupped my face tilting it up towards his holding me in his green gaze.

"You are… so beautiful…" Edward said his voice soft and very sweet, but there was a tinge of something deeper and slightly sad in his tone.

"Edward are you okay…"

"I'm perfect… for now," and with that his lips returned with passion I had never felt, even from him.

I knew he was hiding something, some emotion, but that something was not ready to be released.

This time was different.

Maybe it was because I knew that it could be the last time, but it was incredible.

He felt deeper, he felt stronger, and he felt better than anything I could have wanted.

Our bodies used each other since words were not sufficient and instead of closing my eyes I left them open, not wanting to miss a single second of this man.

His face basked in pleasure.

His body rippling under the force of his thrusts.

His eyes as they bore into mine telling me that he wanted me.

I could feel myself getting closer with every long deep pull he took from my body but I didn't want this to end. I fought the impending ecstasy that was threatening to take us both under.

"Let go," he commanded his pace becoming faster and rougher, but I held it back.

"Come… I'll give you as many as you'll let me," Edward panted his hips meeting my body with a delicious rhythm, but I held it back.

He realized what I was doing and decided that he would have to rip it out of me. His hands slid under my body until he was holding onto my ass changing his angle from being deep to being buried against that wonderful spot inside me.

"Fuck Bella… do you know what you are doing to me? Do you… grrr… know how wet and tight you feel before you come?" he knew his words would unravel me and no matter how hard I fought against it, he knew how to make me come. The feeling that was seated deep in my belly was now pulsing out through my body coiling and springing against my veins.

"Come for me… Isabella," and with those words I exploded and convulsed around him. He could feel me and I knew that he was now done for as well. A low throaty sound erupted from his mouth and he stilled inside of me letting my orgasm milk his own.

"That was one," He said rolling off of me and pulling me to his winded chest.

I got to five that night, and each one was more powerful than the last.

Like always sleep would over take me soon after Edward had, however when I awoke the last time I decided that it was time.

The curtain was closing and I threw up a silent prayer that there would be another act, an epilogue, an encore.

I placed one final kiss against his temple before I extracted myself from the only place I wanted to me.

"I'll try Edward… for you."

**Edward's POV**

I knew she was leaving soon I just didn't know that tonight was that night. She was different this week, I had known since the day she showed up at the hospital. When she looked at me I could see it in her eyes.

Like every night I waited on her to leave, but tonight was the first night she proved my suspicions correct.

I laid still as she kissed my face and told me she would try. My arms wanted to hold her here with me, but I knew that I had to let her go.

When I heard the front door close I rolled over resting my head in my hands. Sleep was now a lost cause so I went to start coffee. The apartment looked the same but every trace of her was gone, leaving only her mouthwatering scent behind. As I wiped the sleep out of my eyes I found a small note taped to my coffee pot.

_Edward,_

_Thank you for the most amazing night of my life. I have to go out of town for a couple of days__,__ but know that I will think about last night every second until I see you again_

_ Yours,_

_ - I_

* * *

**A/N: It's mission time… hold on to something… preferably a Cullen. **

**Answers:**

**No, I did not cover contraception because I hate stopping mid first lemon to cover it. Let's just assume that Bella has an IUD and they are both clean. I am actually quite passionate about safe sex, and unless you have a ring on your left ring finger or a copy of their medical records… use a condom. **

**Yes, Esme and Carlisle will make an appearance in this story. I know we are about to hit a pretty big climax with the upcoming mission but this story has a llllooonnnggg way to go. You will see many many many more tss characters introduced through out the story. Instead of my normal 30 chapters we are probably looking more at 50+. **

**Yes, people will die in this story… I mean look at what most of them do for a living… however the faves will most likely (wink) stay. **

**Yes, my lemons are different than in my other two stories. I wanted it to be more about the feelings and intimacy than "he stuck pole A into slot B"**

**Yes, my chapters are shorter than normal because I want to post two times a week, and as long as RL stays steady for both myself and my beta I will keep it up. **

**Please ask any other questions or leave concerns in your review and I will answer them… Next chapter teaser as well as this chapter's pics are already up on my blog. **

**Yes, I love each of my readers so much I will be sending Edward to give you a foot massage… but reviewers get what followed. **


	12. Chapter 11 and 12 The Start The Missing

**A/N: here are the next two chapters in one… trying to make up for my fail on Sunday… also if I am not posting on time… check my blog for updates. Ginger Bread Von Diesel fixes all my mistakes before I mess them up again. **

**Hold on to a Cullen… things get tricky. **

**Ch 11- The Start**

**Bella's POV**

**Mission Vacation**

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked me as I finished getting ready and packing my bag. It was only six a.m., but we were getting ready to commence our mission. We would spend the day around the Volturi's property before making our move tonight.

"Just about," I answered trying to fight off the need to hear Edward's deep voice or picture his perfect face.

"Can I ask you a non work question Birdie?"

"If it's about your brother… no," I said turning back to my desk and unnecessarily straightening my things.

"Listen, you seem really great and amazing, but Edward's my whole life… I just want to make sure that if… I mean… what if…"

"Emmett don't. He doesn't know enough to put him in any danger."

"No, not that…the other thing…he seems quite _taken_ with you. I just don't want him to get hurt… emotionally," Emmett clarified, and I smiled at hearing that a man was smitten with me… me of all people. That smile faltered as soon as Emmett's words actually sank in. If I didn't make it back Edward would be hurt.

"Oh."

"Yeah… oh," Em said, and this time I could hear his big brother tone.

"If, and it's a very small if, I don't make it out… then let him know," I started, but didn't know what to say. The whole truth would put him in danger, but a lie would break his heart. So, I said something that I would want to hear from him.

"Tell him… that the time I spent with him… was the some of the very best I've ever had."

Em nodded.

"And if, and it's a very small if, _I_ don't make it out… tell him I love him and I'm sorry, but I had to do this, and to take care of mom and dad," Em answered, his face reflecting mine before extending his big paw for a shake.

At nine in the morning things were in full swing around the estate of our targets. Our guy on the inside knew that it would happen tonight and should be in his room no later than 1 a.m. At 1, Paul would hack into their security system and reroute all alarms and cameras to our feed. At 1:15 Jake and Rose would take out the six night security guards as Em and I made our way inside. Paul then would be set up with our fifty caliber and enough grenades to blow up the moon in case we needed another exit.

As Em switched our boy with the corpse look alike, I would sneak into the vault, retrieve any information that I could, and cover our trail before making my escape.

I say escape because that was what I was planning. The fire would already be consuming the right wing of the house, and I would have to sneak out amidst the confusion.

Last count there was about thirty people in the house and only five of us.

Not the worst odds I've ever faced, but not the best by any means.

Now we waited.

**Edward's POV**

The last words that she spoke to me, were that she would try. I didn't know what it meant exactly, but I knew that if she would try then I would as well.

At noon I was back on Dr. O'Mally's couch as she waited on me to speak.

"A lot of my story is considered classified, but I will tell what I can," I started, and she simply nodded.

"As you know, I was an ARMY doctor, however my unit was… the special kind. The worst stuff imaginable… the best of their kind. My job was to keep them healthy and anyone they… err… recovered. We moved a lot and were always about a foot away from something exploding."

"Is that what you dream about?" Kate asked.

"Ha… I wish… my dream is the same… every time…every night."

"Do you want to tell me about it Edward?"

"NO."

"Okay… then tell me how it makes you feel."

"Helpless and terrified," I breathed as the images were conjured up to the forefront of my mind.

"Is there anything else in life that make you feel that way?"

"No."

"Good… at least we know it's just the nightmare and not a current emotional state."

"Good? If you say so," I teased.

"Well I think that's all today," Kate answered returning back to her desk and leaving me confused on her couch.

"But we haven't done anything?" I said.

"And until you are ready to tell me about this dream or why it makes you feel helpless, there's not much more we can do… unless you want to talk about your girlfriend? I'm a sucker for a good romance."

"I'll pass… but maybe tomorrow?" I asked.

"You come back when you're ready, and you want to _try_," Kate explained, and at her words I knew that I had to… try.

Bella was somewhere… trying… and I was here being a pussy.

"I'm…. I might be ready."

"I'm listening, Edward."

So I began a tale that I had never told and only one other soul knew about.

"It was hot that morning but the guys were so excited about the day. Something big was happening, something that would change the whole war… and it did. They returned about nine that night, and I went from bed to bed mending bones and stitching up cuts. For such a crazy impossible mission they all made it out and were basically fine… they were all _fine_. After I finished up and they all started passing out, I left base to go clear my head… I did it almost every night. I would sit and stare at the stars or write home by flashlight… but this night, thankfully, I didn't have my flashlight out… if so I would have shared their fate. "

This was the part I could never think about. I remembered how many I patched up and the jokes that only men of that nature could make towards one another. I remembered the way the dirt and sand felt beneath my feet as I turned my face upwards towards a clear Middle Eastern sky.

"I had heard… something… I can't remember for sure though but before I could figure out what was happening… it was too late. I was too late."

"To late for what Edward?"

"To save them."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One second I was sitting there star gazing, a helicopter passed over me and then everything was on fire… exploding out from our base. The force hit me and that was the last thing I remembered… until I woke up. I don't know how long I had been out but everything had stopped burning. Most of the base was caved in and there was soot everywhere. I ran into the base but I couldn't see anything… I couldn't hear anything… and then I saw them," I wanted to get the next part out but the words were stuck in my throat.

"They were dead," Kate whispered and I nodded.

"All but two… and me… the men… my unit… they were everywhere," I stopped talking, and I swear I could still smell the blood and fire, "I tried to help the others but they were already gone. The two alive were not in good shape and I didn't think they would make it. I worked over both of them all night but they were losing too much blood and I had no supplies… I tried… I tried so hard."

I could feel the nightmare creeping up my spine as I fought back the bile.

"I'm sure you did everything you could Edward. Those men were soldiers … they knew the risk."

I had already heard every comforting word possible and they were all useless against my torment.

"We made it until the morning, and I was sure that we would be rescued. I was so happy when I heard the sound… I didn't even think… _They_ had come back. There were only four of them but that was enough. They unloaded so much fire power into the base that I knew I was done for… and if I didn't make it neither would my men. I had two forty fives and two extra magazines… I got two of them before they entered the base but the other two had come in through the back. Their guns were on me before I could even raise my own. Both of my men still had their firearms and shot but didn't have the strength to even hold their weapons steady. The intruders both turned and … fired… on Jeff before turning on the other. I dove to protect him and that is when it hit me… here," I said touching my shoulder.

"You were shot?" Kate asked losing her calm composure.

"Yes, twice."

"How did you get out then?"

"My last man alive still had his gun and hit both of the intruders between the eyes… two bullets… two deaths."

"Oh my… how did you make it out?"

"We were found."

"And the other man? The one… did he make it?" Kate asked again.

"Yes… he made it out. I kept him alive using nothing but my hands,"

"Edward, what an amazing story… you're a hero."

"_One_… I made it out with _one_ man. I had one job to do… one fucking job. Keep them alive. One out of seventeen… that's less than five percent," I snapped my hands gripping onto my hair as my breathing became quick.

"But you made it and so did that _one_… this isn't about statistics… it's about life. You lived and so did he."

"Lives that I lost… I just… I couldn't save them."

"But you saved him… and one life is one more than there should have been. You gave him life Edward. Focus on that… not the others."

"I can't," I answered as my brain collapsed into itself leaking out all the hurt and loss.

"Try Edward… just try," Kate said, and her words although comforting made me think of someone else that was trying.

Would I lose her too?

**Chapter 12- The Missing**

**Mission…err… complete?**

**1:45am**

**Emmett's POV**

"It's been seven minutes… we have to go, they just released the search party," Paul snapped throwing our weapons in the van.

The mission had not gone well and Bella still wasn't out.

We had made the switch but at what cost?

We were all barely on our feet and all of us were injured… including my guy who was fading fast as Jake worked over the hole in his stomach.

"Give her another two minutes," Rose breathed her hands bloody and broken.

"No, we go. She'll make it," Paul yelled closing the door and hoping in the driver's seat.

My head and back were throbbing so bad I couldn't even speak.

What we didn't know when we started the fire was that the room was directly under the oxygen line of the house. We didn't know one even existed and as soon as the fire spread the oxygen line exploded and the house began to crumble beneath us.

We had to fight our way out and I hadn't seen Bella since we split.

Paul was doing better than most, but we could all see the blood trickling down his left arm. He had been hit by something. Jake was no better, something was lodged in Jake's back and Rose with her mangled hands was trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need doctors," I panted as my head threatened to slit open. I was covered in soot and blood and couldn't see anything.

"We can't… if anyone is alive back there they will be looking for us to turn up somewhere… especially your boy," Paul answered.

"What about Edward?" Jake asked breathless still working over Randell.

"What about him?" I answered.

"Call him… get him to base. Paul call Sam and let him know the situation. We have to do something," Jake commanded.

I felt around for my phone but I was still almost blind. Finally I found it and pressed his speed dial number. It rang and rang with no answer.

"Shit," I cursed hanging up and calling again. On the fourth try he answered.

"Em?" Edward answered.

"Yeah… listen carefully… get up and get down stairs. I'll pick you up in ten minutes," I snapped.

"Emmett what the fuck? Do you know what time…"

"No time… be downstairs… bring your bag," I answered shutting off my phone.

I hated to do it to him, but he was our only chance.

Like I knew he would be Edward was waiting at the curb when we arrived, black medical bag in hand.

Paul didn't even stop as Rose opened the back door pulling Edward into our own little hell on wheels.

"Good God," Edward breathed taking us all in. He froze for only a second before he was on the move.

Jake went to get up but Edward stopped him.

"Don't move," Edward warned as he looked over Jake's back.

"I don't really know what I'm doing here Doc," Jake snapped.

"Just keep holding pressure, and try to stay still. Whatever this is it's close to your spine," Edward instructed before moving over to Rose. He looked at her hands for just a moment before shinning a light into her eyes. He told her to stay put too. Then he was on to me doing the same and cursing under his breath. Paul was last as Edward stuffed a bunch of gauze under the edge of his vest before moving back to Jake and Randell all while the van was picking up speed.

He hadn't asked yet but I knew that he knew we were missing someone… his someone.

Sam was waiting in the garage with what looked like an old stretcher and a worried face.

"Oh shit," Sam cursed as Rose opened the back door and stumbled out of the back of the van pulling me with her.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked as he watched Edward still in the van with Jake and Randell.

"No time, I've got to get him stable and move Jake," Edward snapped reaching for the board on top of the stretcher.

"You," Edward said towards Sam, "We have to move them like this. Jake when I say go I need you move as carefully as possible to the left as we put this under you two… ready?" Jake nodded.

"Deep breath and hold it… go," Edward instructed as he rolled both of them slightly to the side and slipped the board under them.

"Now we need to pull them out slowly," Edward said, and Rose stepped forward.

"Rose don't… don't touch anything, don't move your hands at all. Do you understand? You… the driver… use only your good arm. Ready?" Edward asked, and we all nodded. My vision was still blurry but my hands found the end of the board and I pulled as Sam and Edward pushed.

"What kind of room do you have?" Edward asked as Sam led us toward the bottom entry of the Collective.

"Um… a room…" Sam answered confused swiping his fingerprints across the locks.

"What kind of room? Is it clean?" Edward asked.

"I don't know… it's the weapons lab… it's all we got," Sam replied as we entered the building, Rose towing me along.

As soon as we stopped moving Rose and I slid to the floor as Edward shouted orders at Sam. There was just too many of us and not enough of Edward. I could hear the frustration in his voice as he tried to decide who to help first.

"I'm going to need another set of hands for this… I can't move either without danger to the other," Edward asked speaking directly towards Sam.

"Listen doctor, I'm thankful you're here, but this is already violates a million different protocols…"

"And if you want these two to make it… I need another set of hands… I have a friend… he's good and can be trusted," Edward said his voice hard and unwavering.

"Fine, but this is your ass if he isn't… and his," Sam snapped turning towards Paul, "can you drive?"

"Yeah, where am I going? And who am I getting?" Paul asked.

"Dr. Whitlock… Jasper Whitlock… I don't know his number but he's off tonight. Can you find him?" Edward asked.

"Got it. 456 East Birch Street apt 6. You go I'll call him," Rose said, and I hadn't even noticed she had moved.

"Rose stop moving your fucking hands," Edward snapped, "tell him I sent you… he'll come."

That's the last thing I remembered before the darkness over took me.

**Edward's POV**

What the fuck had my brother gotten himself into, and where was Bella?

As I waited for Jasper I tried to figure out what in the hell I was going to do about pain relief and infection. Everyone was covered in black soot and this room was by no means sanitary, but hell neither was the desert.

"I need some cleaning products, whatever you have even if it's soap," I instructed Sam as he returned with two other cots. Guy with the whole in his stomach would stay on the stretcher, we moved Em to one, and the other would be for Jake when we could move him.

I had stopped the bleeding around Jake's back and his weight was easing the bleeding on the guy with the hole.

"We have… err… some other items that might help," Sam said his eyes looking guarded. Without a word I followed him into a small room to the right and I could not believe my fucking eyes.

They had everything.

It looked like a supply closet at the hospital, they even had blood hanging in a small fridge.

"Get me something to carry all this shit…" I instructed as I started pulling out supplies.

As I made my way back to the other room I saw the driver guy pulling a very irritated Jasper behind him. His eyes met mine for just a second before surveying the room and rushing towards the stretcher dropping his bag beside at his feet.

"What the hell happened here?" Jasper asked as he assessed Jake's back.

"Dr. Whitlock… think you could get this thing out of my back?" Jake teased as I reached them with my supplies.

"Not just yet big guy," Jasper replied, "how we going to do this Cullen?"

"I don't know… we have no way of knowing how close it is to his spine… we need… we need…" I stuttered my mind trying to come up with anything but an x-ray.

"What about an ultra sound?" Rose asked and Jasper and I both turned on her.

"That might work… if we had one," Jasper replied.

Sam was gone in a flash and back even faster with an out dated machine. What kind of operations were they running here?

"Are they mob?" Jasper whispered as if reading my mind.

"No," I answered and he nodded.

The image from the ultra sound was incredibly fuzzy but I could see his spine intact.

"Okay I'm going to remove it slowly and then we will move him…" I said as I cut off his vest and clothes.

It was metal. Thick and lodged deep in Jake's dark skin.

"Jake listen to me, Jasper will move his hands under yours and as soon as he is set I'll remove the metal and then we will move you face down onto the cot here… can you do it?" I asked, but Jake looked down at his blood covered hands buried in the guy's midsection.

"Jake, you can do this okay. As soon as you're moved your friend here will take over holding pressure on the wound until we can get back to you. You'll be fine," I said and this time he nodded.

"Ready?" Jasper asked throwing me a set of gloves and readying our instruments on a tray between us.

"Go," I said and in a flash Jasper's hands replaced Jake's as I extracted the metal from his back. Jake groaned and the other guy moved him to the cot.

Now it was a race against time.

Blood squirted out of the guy's midsection covering us both as we tried to find the source of the hemorrhaging. The room was silent as we worked. It had been a long time since I had worked like this.

Silence.

No monitors to let us know what his blood pressure and heart beat was or nurses handing us anything we need providing us with extra hands.

Only instincts and luck.

"You," I said towards the guy with the shoulder injury… the driver, "check for a pulse."

He placed his good hand against the guy's throat and I waited my hands never stopping.

"It's there but light," he answered.

"How you doing Jasper?" I asked as I soaked up as much blood as possible with what I could only assumed was a turkey baster and empting it on to the floor.

"I can't… shit another bleeder," he answered trying to clamp down on whatever he saw was bleeding.

"Pulse is slowing," the other guy said.

"We're losing him," Jasper said using gauze to clear out some of the blood pooling in the wound.

"No… just concentrate on the bleeding," I instructed as we worked. The next two minutes felt like seconds before I saw the bleeding stop.

"Got it," Jasper said and we both stopped for a second check our work. This guy was a mess inside but the bleeding had stopped.

"Pulse?" I asked.

"Barely."

I placed my hand on his chest and closed my eyes letting myself feel his heartbeat in time with my own.

"It's coming back," I said as Jasper started stitching up what we had clamped.

We were just getting started.

It took us over two hours to close on the guy with the stomach wound and in that time the leader guy had somehow got a heart monitor delivered. Four actually.

It took another hour on Jake. His wound didn't bother me as much, but the possibility of infection was high.

Jasper reset both of Rose's hands and bandaged them up while I worked on the hole on the driver guy's arm.

Emmett was still out with what I assumed was a very serious concussion. He needed a CT soon to make sure he was not hemorrhaging into his brain.

And still no Bella.

I wanted to ask but I didn't want to know.

It was closing in on six a.m. and Sam had basically had an entire emergency room delivered. I didn't even know it was possible to get such items but they did. Guy with the hole got blood and we injected as much antibiotics into Jake's system as possible.

I had been up for over thirty hours and I'm sure Jasper was about the same but we weren't stopping until everyone was taken care of.

It's what we did.

"Okay… now that everyone is hanging steady… what the fuck is going on!" Jasper yelled as we finished cleaning the room.

"It's better if you don't know," leader guy answered.

"You will tell me now! Who are you?" Jasper yelled again.

"My name is Sam and this is my team. You have done nothing illegal and you will be compensated for your troubles," Sam stated.

"I don't give a shit about money, but what in the hell happened to these people. What were they doing to get blown up like this?" Jasper asked again.

"The less you know the better Doctors," Sam said again coldly.

"I have been patching up Jake for years now… and this one too," Jasper said pointing to the driver guy, "I know enough. Start telling who these people are!"

Sam sighed and looked over towards the blonde Emmett liked and she nodded.

"As I said I am Sam, this is Paul," Sam started pointing towards the driver guy, "the lady here is Rosalie and you already know Jake. We are a team… we specialize in the retrieval of things that are lost, and sometimes that includes people… if you ever speak a word of this to anyone you will be dead before you finished that sentence," Sam explained using almost the exact same words that Bella had used that night in my apartment.

"And that… is Emmett Cullen… Dr. Cullen's brother," Sam finished.

"Wait… if Jake… where's Bella?" Jasper asked his eyes shifting to me as I stared at Sam.

Sam met my gaze and something passed over his face, pain maybe?

"She hasn't made it out… yet," Sam answered harshly.

"Yet? It's been almost five hours, where is she?" Jasper asked stealing all the questions I couldn't ask.

"We don't know," Sam stated he looked pensive but not worried.

I snapped.

"You don't know? Or you don't care?"

"Care? She is like a daughter to me… how dare you even ask me that," Sam sneered, but I didn't back down.

"Ha," I laughed without humor, "you don't send daughters into situations like these."

"If you think I had to send her… you don't know her very well," Sam retorted.

"I know her better than you think!" and as the words left my mouth I knew I had messed up. Sam's face was angry for just a second before he smiled.

"So it's true… you're the guy? Dr. Edward Cullen I presume? 2010 North Main?" Sam asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

I was silent.

"What is it with these Cullen men stealing my girls?" Sam joked, and I wanted punch him for being so calm in all this hell.

"It's their pretty faces," Rose said, and I turned to see her lightly stroking Emmett's cheek the way I would stroke Bella's.

We had to find her.

"What can we do? We have to help her," I said my mind instantly trying to figure out how to help my Bella.

"She can't be found… that's what makes her… her," Rose said, but I wanted to do something.

I only knew one person to call… and until today in Dr. O'Mally's office, I hadn't even thought of him.

Maybe the guy whose life I saved… could help save hers.

**A/N: Who is the guy from Edward's past? Where the fuck in Bella? And what is Sam going to do about the docs knowing the Collective's secrets? **

**I skipped the actual mission on purpose… first it would be long and when you are writing from only one persons POV you miss a lot. However you will find out what happened later… plus I thought everyone would like some Traumaward history. **

**Ask questions and I'll answer them. **

**Leave love and I'll send you a soot covered dirty (coughs) Emmett Cullen in need of TLC. **


	13. Chapter 13 The Captain

**A/N: Yes I suck. I know. But here is the next chapter and to make up for time lost, I'll try to post the next couple of chapters over the next few days. Ginger Von Betagoodness Diesel is wonderful and my late posting is in no way her fault. This chappie is dedicated to Shavone, who has always kept me in line. **

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's POV**

I had made the call and was waiting nervously for him to arrive. I knew that Sam and the others would try to kill me for inviting yet another civilian into their company but we needed someone to get her out. Mostly everyone was stable but we were far from out of the clear. It was now four in the afternoon and Rose had told me that Bella wouldn't come back until dark. Apparently rule one of being sneaky is that you do shit at night not during broad daylight.

I was miserable.

Em came to around ten this morning and was currently trying to get the guy with the hole in his abdomen transported back to New York. Emmett was staying here in Chicago though, and I don't know if like me he was waiting on Bella or wanting to stay with Rose.

Jake and Paul were both doing fine and luckily it looked as if both were going to be infection free.

Jasper was a different fucking story all together.

He was mad, scared, and wasn't leaving until he felt everyone was going to pull through, including Bella.

And then there was me, or the shell of whatever was left.

I was tired and worried and waiting on my guy to show up.

"Dr. Cullen!" I heard Sam shout as he drug in the man I was waiting on.

"Sam?" I asked innocently.

"What the fuck were you thinking? This is not your show. How dare you bring another civilian into this!" Sam was beyond mad but my guy just smirked.

"Listen pops, I'm pretty far from a civilian," my guy joked. It was just his boyish style.

"Cullen, explain yourself!" Sam snapped still holding my guy in a chokehold.

"Sam this is a colleague of mine… Seth Clearwater… Seth meet Sam," I offered.

"Colleague? You think we need another doctor?" Sam asked confused by my tactics.

"No…not that kind of colleague… I thought you could use an agent that wasn't beaten and broken."

Sam was pissed.

"Rose? Get me that stuff you and Bella gave the girl… he doesn't need to remember anything," Sam snapped but Rose didn't move.

"Woah woah woah… nobody's injecting me with shit. I came here as a favor to Edward. Now tell me how I'm needed and let's get on with it," Seth asked calmly, but I could tell that he was preparing for a fight.

"What I need is you to leave… now!" Sam yelled, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul reach for his weapon.

Everything happened so fast.

Seth did a reverse on Sam pulling him between himself and Paul's waiting gun, Rose was on Paul in a second holding a knife in her battered hands to his throat, and Jake had his weapon pointed right at Rose, Em's gun on Jake.

A complete cluster fuck.

"Guys… easy… let's talk this out," Jasper said jumping up to stand in the middle of the cross fire like an idiot.

"Edward, why the fuck did you bring me here… you want me dead?" Seth asked, and his words cut me. I would never harm him.

"Sam, I apologize for not telling you, but the man behind you is a Black Opps Special Forces friend of mine _Captain_ Seth Clearwater. You need help… we all need help… Bella needs help… that is why he is here," I answered, and at my words Seth released Sam and slowly everyone stowed their weapons.

"Edward's right," Rose said, and everyone turned on her as if she was a crazy person.

"Rose… he knows nothing about…" Sam started, but Rose interrupted.

"WE know Sam, if she's not back by tonight then we have to send someone. I can barely hold a knife, Jake can't move, and Paul's not much better. Let's give Captain America here a chance."

We all waited as Sam thought this over.

"Fine, one recovery … in and out…and then we leave it be. Birdie knows the rules, and we don't break them for anyone… not… not even her," Sam answered running his hands through his thick black hair.

"I think you guys better start explaining this to me, and you," Seth said turning on me, "I think this calls us even."

"Fair enough," I answered as Sam, Paul, and Seth moved into the mission room.

Seth left with Sam and Paul around ten that night while Dr. Whitlock and I kept an eye on Em, Rose and Jake. Emmett's guy had been transported back to New York and after his recovery would be put into witness protection until the threat of this Volturi was annihilated.

"So what's going to happen… I mean if they can't…" Jasper started speaking more towards Rose and Jake than to me.

"I… I don't know. Birdie always finds a way out… always," Jake answered, and I saw that his eyes and tone held something dear for his colleague, for my Bella.

"What's the longest?" Jasper continued.

"Eleven days," Jake and Rose answered simultaneously, and I felt the familiar bile return to the back of my throat.

Eleven days?

Could I live like this for eleven fucking days?

Hell, it had only been one day, and I was already sick with worry.

But I would wait for her, I always waited for her.

At one a.m. Jake told Jasper and me to try and get some sleep, if and when Seth returned with Bella they might need our assistance, and doctors over forty-eight hours with no sleep were less than useless.

I knew sleep would not be easy to find, so I concentrated on everything else, on _her _and the short time that she had been mine. I knew that Bella was actually anything but mine, however the connection I had to her felt in contrast to my thoughts.

So I allowed myself to imagine.

Us, away together, without a care in the world. No hospital, no missions, just us. I thought of how she looked when she first woke up and how her big brown eyes always fluttered before she ever woke up. They way she smelled when she got out of the shower and ran a towel through her long dark hair.

Her smile.

I could think about her smile for hours.

Full pink lips slightly out of proportion in the most delectable way, perfectly straight white teeth, and warmth that covered her whole face.

And with those thoughts of smells, eyes, and smiles sleep came and swallowed me whole taking me away from the pain of her absences.

I knew I was dreaming as soon as that spicy sweet smell of fresh cinnamon bread filled my nostrils, however the smell was slightly hidden within other smells of woods and grease. Along with that perfectly tempting smell was a small hand resting where it should be over my heart, drawing lazy patterns that only the painter could understand. With the smell and the hand was a warmth against the side of my body that could heat even the coldest of souls.

"Ummm…" I mumbled pulling the warmth closer to my body.

"Good morning lover," a voice like an angel spoke as lips lightly brushed over my neck.

"Angel?" I asked afraid to open my eyes and lose the voice and all the goodness that accompanied it.

"Angel? That's new…" the voice mused.

Then I heard a sound more beautiful than my angel's voice.

A giggle.

A small lady like sound that I knew could not be recreated in a mere dream and when I finally willed my eyes open I found a deep pool of chocolate staring back at me.

"Bella?" I asked as if not wanting to be let down by a mirage.

"Yes, I'm here," Bella answered and she really was… here with me.

I took in her face for a split second before panic overtook me. My hands fluttered over her black soot covered face and body checking for any wounds or damage to her flawless being.

"Edward… calm down. I'm fine… see… ten fingers and ten toes… I'm fine," she laughed and in an instant my mood shifted from joy to rage back to joy to head splitting anger.

My brain was a fondue pot of emotions that I could not rein in. Before I could hold her and kiss her or drag her over the coals I set up to see a room full of people watching us. Some amused, some confused, some mad, and some hurt.

Seth was sitting in a chair as Sam put cotton up his profusely bleeding nose.

"Hey Cullen… maybe… just maybe… you should have mentioned that your girlfriend here could incapacitate someone three times her size… or maybe that she could out run a fucking train… or wait I know… maybe just maybe you should have mentioned that you were sending me after the most dangerous creature that I would ever meet… all information that I should have been given prior to recovering hell cat over there," Seth snapped in my direction however I could hear that his voice was playful more than mad.

"What did you do to him?" I asked pulling Bella out of my cot towards my friend with a mangled face.

Bella had done a fucking number on Seth's nose and what appeared to be a broken pinky finger. Paul looked smug revealing in the fact that some had shared his fate at the hands of this tiny dangerous woman.

"Listen… this isn't my fault that punk…" Bella started but I held up a hand to her.

"Save it… I've heard it all before… he deserved it," I interrupted taking over for Sam.

"First, no he did not deserve it, he came out of nowhere and I didn't know him… I thought he was one of them… so… I reacted," Bella explained looking a little ashamed.

"Reacted… ha… If I hadn't tazered her she would have killed me," Seth scoffed before turning to Bella, "sorry about that by the way."

"Sorry about the nose and the hand," Bella answered.

"The hand… that was insane Edward… I've never seen anyone who could still fight with who knows how many volts running through them… impressive…but enough about her… what about my face?" Seth asked.

"You'll be fine, just tilt your head back a little," I instructed Seth, and I could see in his boyish face that he was not only happy with himself but also that he had most likely met his match with this crew.

As finished up with Seth I turned back towards Bella who was having a silent all eyes conversation with Rose, Sam, Jake, and Paul at the same time. Whatever it was apparently concerned Jasper, Seth and me.

"Just spit it out," Jasper complained and Sam nodded once at Bella before turning towards the three out of the loop.

"Well, we seem to be at an impasse. This company thrives and is sustained on privacy and keeping what we do out of the public eye, both of which has now been compromised. We can't afford to have those outside of this business privy to what happens within," Sam started looking thoughtful and reserved.

"… but it appears that what is done is done and unless you all willingly would like to forget about this with the help of a rather powerful serum injection than there is only one choice…"

"And what exactly is that?" I asked waiting on them to move on us.

"You become part of us," Sam answered with finality.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked as confused as I was. Naturally I thought they might want to keep Clearwater, but Jasper and I were both useless in their particular field.

"You sign on as part of The Chicago Collective," Sam said explaining nothing.

"You understand that we are doctors not mercenaries?" Jasper asked rhetorically.

"You would continue to be doctors however you would also be called to assist us when needed. You would be compensated but sworn to complete secrecy," Sam continued moving into Seth's eye line, "Captain…you however could serve as an agent."

My mind now had reached maximum capacity.

"You can take the evening to think it over, however if you decide not to join us please do not try to run… because we will find you and thus force yourself into another less pleasant option," Sam instructed before leaving.

A month ago I was a new doctor back in the states with nothing but time and calmness in my life. One day a woman changes it all and I am now forced to choose between helping an organization I know nothing about or death. My fury towards Bella began to mount at an incredible rate for no reason at all. She must have sensed this because before I could storm out her small hand was tangled with my own and instantly I was calmer. Not completely calm but getting there, very slowly.

"Edward… let's go home," she breathed, and as much as I wanted to be upset and push her away… I followed her.

Because this was not her fault.

She had warned me plenty.

I had perused her at all risk.

I had made my bed, and I intended to lie in it, with Bella of course.

**A/N: Leave me reviews and I think the funk that I slipped into will go away. **

**Loves**


	14. Chapter 14 The Story

**Chapter 14- The Story**

**Bella's POV**

Paul was waiting with a car outside to take Edward and me away from the Collective. I couldn't tell if he was merely annoyed or ridiculously pissed. Part of me hated what I had done to him and the current position that I had placed him in, I had to get him out of Sam's order.

"So tell me Birdie, how'd you do it?" Paul asked and I felt Edward's fingers tighten slightly around mine.

"The same was I always do it, I just found a way," I answered giving Edward's hand an answering squeeze.

"But that balcony was a mess and the whole place was crumbling before we could stop it…" Paul said trying to get more out of me. I figured I might as well tell the tale so I could spend my time begging Edward for forgiveness as soon as we got home instead of answering his questions.

"Yeah," I started, "the balcony was destroyed. It basically cracked under my weight so I… I had to go back inside. I remembered an underground path from the blue prints and searched for it, but it appeared to be everyone's escape route so… I waited. Thanks for packing me the oxygen mask… I probably wouldn't have made it with out it."

"Sure sure, so…" Paul answered trying to keep me talking.

"I hid until morning and made my way out."

"Company?" Paul asked. He was wanting to know if I had to fight my way out. Fight was a bit of an understatement.

"Yes, plenty. Thanks for the light grenades too… anyways once… I … err… got the tunnel cleared I made it out… however I didn't have a clue where I was… I had only walked a couple of miles before I emerged somewhere in the woods, opposite of where we went it. It had to be five miles from the road so I started running… that is where I met your friend," I explained turning to Edward whose face was a mask of worry.

"I still can't believe you broke his finger… while he was tazering you… that's priceless, even for you Birdie," Paul laughed.

"I thought he was Jake or I wouldn't have let him get so close… then I thought he was one of them so I tried to escape but he is just fucking massive and stronger than fucking Emmett!" I explained, and Paul just laughed harder which in turn seemed to piss Edward off further.

"Anyways the rest is history… I seem to be more corporative after about a million fucking volts… and then Seth carried me back…here I am," I finished as Paul pulled up to my apartment.

"Where are we?" Edward asked looking around and I gave him a warm smile hoping that letting him into my life a little more would un- piss him off.

"Home," I breathed as I pulled him behind me.

Edward didn't speak as we entered my place and I allowed him time to look around and get comfortable. I was dirty and wanted a shower more than anything but I wanted to allow him to set the pace.

If he wanted to talk I'd let him.

If he wanted to fight I'd take it.

If he wanted to hold me until forever I'd welcome it more than air.

He did none of those things though; instead he stayed silent before turning his gaze on me. His body was ridged but his eyes were soft and inviting so I took a chance and stepped closer to him until we were almost touching. I could feel him towering over me but I allowed it.

I don't know how long we stood like this before I felt his hand under my chin pulling my face up to look at him. No words were exchanged as he searched my face and it seemed like he was trying to look deeper into my soul. My hands hung limply at my sides as he cradled my face in his. Ever so gently he leaned down and pressed his lips to my waiting mouth. It was slow and sweet and so desperate that my body wanted to collapse under the onslaught of emotions behind his lips.

When he pulled my face from his and our eyes found each other the pain in his face was gone and now was replaced by his normal expression of adoration and tenderness.

"Come," he whispered pulling me behind him. I didn't know where we were going and I followed silently as he searched through my apartment until finding my master suite. I thought the destination that he was searching for was my bed but he passed it in stride for my bathroom.

Once inside he started the water in my huge stand up shower before returning to me. He didn't speak and did not rush as he undressed me from my filthy clothes. I was his puppet and allowed him to push and pull and move me until I was naked in front of him but still covered with the reminisces of my mission. Then he followed suit with his own clothes before pulling us both in to the steam of the shower.

His fingers were gentle as he washed my hair and then the dirt from my body. I hated the way his face would furrow when he realized that the spot he was cleaning was not stubborn dirt but instead bruises, he hated the marks from the tazer the most.

Once I was clean he reversed our positions and allowed the water to run over his perfect body as he washed his hair and face. When he turned away from me I couldn't stop my fingers from finding the scar on his left shoulder and as soon as I made contact he flinched away from me. His head bowed under the water and I wrapped myself around him holding him as tightly as possible.

We stayed like that until the water ran cold.

When we got out he dried me and wrapped a towel around my body before wrapping one around his hips. The silence was deafening but if it was what he needed I would never speak again.

He bent to pick me up cradling me to his chest like a bride before striding to the bedroom. He laid me in the middle of the bed before covering my body with his own and feeling cleaner and safer than I had ever felt before we slept.

I woke up still covered by him and realized that we had been a sleep most the day. The sun was sitting against the Chicago skyline and it painted my room in a wonderful mixed kaleidoscope of orange and purple.

When I looked down to Edward's face I was met with burning green eyes and a sweet face to match.

"Hey…" I breathed my voice raspy from sleep and smoke.

"Hello beautiful," Edward whispered his arms snaking around my body.

"Did you sleep?" I asked my fingers stoking through his clean messy hair.

"Umm… better than ever," he confessed rolling our positions until I was resting on his chest his arms holding me to him.

"Me too."

"Bella?" he asked his voice calm and soft.

"Mmm?"

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"I do."

"I doubt that," he answered his fingers stoking up and down my spine.

"I would say I'm sorry but I don't think that would suffice as far as apologies go."

"You could try…" he teased pulling my face up to his and this time when I looked at him I knew the worst was past.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, and I'm sorry you got pulled into this mess… if I had been there I would have never let them pull you and Jasper into this…"

"I guess asking you to promise never to put me through this again is out of the question?" he asked with false hope.

"One day… I'll make that promise to you… but I can't right now, it would be a lie… and we don't do lies," I offered and he nodded.

"How bad was it… scale of one to ten," he asked as his fingertips found the bruises on my shoulder.

"Edward, scars are just that… scars. They are external not internal. I'm here and I'm fine… and as far as how bad it was… you don't want to know," I answered trying to protect him from any more unpleasant memories.

"Well… It appears we are now in the same boat so I might as well get use to hearing things I don't like," he said and instantly I set up in shock.

"Edward you are not in the same boat… give Sam some time to calm down… I'll talk to him, get you and Jazz out of this," I explained and his expression was confused.

"Bella… I'm going to do this. You guys need us and I'm not about to just walk away. I'm here until you send me away," Edward answered his voice strong and unwavering.

"Edward please, you can't. It's dangerous and reckless."

"So I've heard."

"How can you be so calm about signing you life away… and please… please… tell me you are not doing this for me. I couldn't bare it."

"Couldn't bare it?" he asked his tone moving from strong to harsh.

"Yes, don't do it Edward. I'll get you out of all this," I offered and before I could stop him he moved me off of him and began to pace the room.

"So… you get me out of this… and then what? We are finished?"

"It's really the only way Edward. We still have some time, but…" I said.

"This is not the only way!" he yelled, "I'm doing this… and yes part of it's about you… how could it not be? Do you really have no concept of my feelings for you?"

"Edward I…"

"I'm not finished!" he cut me off again, "I also now have a brother and two friends caught up in this… I am not the kind of person to walk away. This discussion is over… unless you find the thought of me actually in your life so repulsing that you rather me be completely removed from it."

Now I was mad and I set up on my knees to yell at him.

"You think I want you out of my life? The thought of not seeing you, of not being with you like this," I motioned between us, "it kills me. Worse than any pain I have ever felt. But the thought of you hurt, of involved in something like this because of me, is a million times worse!"

His face changed and I swear I saw that stupid annoying sexy smirk on his lips.

"Are you fucking smirking at me?" I snapped.

"Yes!" he snapped in return before climbing back onto the foot of the bed and dragging me underneath his body.

"I'm in this, both us and the Collective. Get use to it. Your mad because you care just like I have been fucking enraged for the past twenty-four hours thinking of losing you,. " Edward said his voice full of authority as he held my head between his hands, "I'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" I asked my heart pounding in my chest as the mere thought of losing him.

"Because," he started his lips moving across my collarbone, "I have you to protect me."

"What if I can't stand the thought of losing you?" I asked sobering up the conversation.

"Then don't…lose me," he answered his lips coming down so sweetly upon my own.

"You must be starving," Edward said between kisses and until he mentioned it I hadn't realized that I was ravenous.

I nodded.

Edward placed another kiss swiftly on my lips before removing himself from the bed I so desperately wanted to live in. I watched as he moved to his bag taking in his glorious body and messy hair. He pulled out a set of scrubs throwing the top towards me and dropping his towel to pull on the bottoms.

Hunger for food was replaced by a different kind of hunger as I followed the line of his spine down to his tight ass.

"See something you like?" Edward asked and my eyes snapped up to see him smirking in the mirror.

"Mmm…" I moaned knowing that he couldn't resist the sound of my need.

"Don't…" he warned his eyes burning into my face through the mirror, "you haven't eaten in two days… let me be a doctor and take care of you."

"Mmmm… I would love to play doctor and let you take me," I replied twisting his words causing him to grip the dresser.

"Not fair," he said through clinched teeth before turning back towards me with a strained look. I watched as he stalked towards the bed as if I was his prey making my need settle low in my belly.

He crawled up the bed before straddling my legs and just as I thought I had won he picked up the scrub top and pulled it over my head.

"Food first," he said brushing my cheek with his fingers, "and then we can spend the evening however you choose beautiful."

I wanted to pout but I was still letting him call the shots… for now.

**A/N: Ginger Von Diesel is my beta and I love her lots. Next chapter in a few days. Leave me love. **


	15. Chapter 15 The Fang

**A/N: Still in a funk, which I apologize for. Someone please help me out of it! Ginger Beta Lover of My Soul Von Diesel tried but we will see. This chapter is really fun as well as the next couple, so enjoy the fluff. **

**Chapter 15- The Fang**

**The following morning**

**Bella's POV**

Since our sleep schedules were incredibly out of sync we didn't even go back to sleep after dinner. In place of sleep we spent our time learning and reuniting our bodies in the most wonderful of ways. Sometimes it was hard, fast, and toe curling, and other times it was slow, sensual, and toe curling.

I made us breakfast around seven and about a half and hour later we were summoned back to base. I knew Sam would want an answer as quickly as possible and the contract signed even faster.

Even though I hated putting Edward and Jasper in this situation, part of me was happy that the hat had finally dropped. Soon Edward would know everything and it would either make us stronger, or put our relationship under an enormous amount of strain.

_Our relationship_.

It felt weird to think of that word and me together, but that's what _this_ was.

"Bella?" Edward spoke pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You doing okay over there?"

"Yeah, I'm just in my head a bit this morning," I answered picking up my coffee as his hand slid across the table to cover mine.

"It's going to be fine, Sam and I will talk… negotiate… and we can go back to the way we were," Edward said reading the apprehension in my body.

"I know, I just can't believe all this… you… in my apartment drinking coffee, it's all very surreal."

"As in bad?" Edward asked.

"No… not bad at all. It will take some getting used to, but I wouldn't want anything to change… how… how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Excited but terrified."

"Terrified?"

"Before, I knew you would leave and do something dangerous… but I didn't really know… now I know how bad it is," Edward clarified.

"How bad it _can_ be… this was not normal Edward… not at all. Most of the time it's just simple snag and grab… this was a suicide mission… and those missions are very few and far between."

"Promise me one thing Bella?"

"Anything?"

"You'll always be honest with me. Even though I don't want to… I need to know every time you leave how bad it will be… for twenty four hours I was in the dark and it was miserable… that is what I couldn't stand… not knowing what kind of situation you were in."

"I promise."

The mission room that always had held five chairs now held nine. Edward and I arrived the same time Rose and Emmett did and Edward couldn't help his doctor tendencies to examine everyone in the room. I smiled at his caring ways but laughed when Jasper showed up five minutes later and did the exact same damn thing.

"First, I would like to thank you for coming on your own accord and not forcing me to send Birdie to come get you," Sam started his voice deep and tinted with only the slightest of humor. I couldn't read either Jasper's or Edward's expressions, both men set stock still with their shoulders squared towards our leader.

"Before I go on… are you in?" Sam asked towards Edward, Jasper, and Seth before handing them a one-page contract. I swear the rest of us had it memorized.

Basically we had one rule.

Keep the secret.

Besides that, the contract just had figures and dates. None of us knew what Sam would offer the doctors or Seth, but I knew it would be more than they would make in five years as ER docs.

Edward didn't hesitate with his contract, and as soon as his eyes finished reading the words he signed his name at the bottom in his messy doctor script. Seth followed suite quickly, but Jasper was a different story.

"What if we want out?" Jasper asked.

It was a fine question, but one that none of us had ever asked.

"That depends…" Sam answered vaguely, which Jasper was having none of.

"On?"

"How or why you want out. If you want to retire then we will erase any evidence of you ever being a part of this organization… if you want to leave under unfriendly circumstances… well… you could be erased a different way," Sam explained and I could see Jasper's mind turning with his decision.

"Aww hell," Jasper drawled before signing the paper.

The Collective now had eight members… and Emmett for the time being.

"Now that you are mine," Sam teased to no one's comfort, "we need to explain the basics to you." As he spoke Paul passed each of our new members a folder and a box.

I remember receiving mine and I smiled a reassuring grin toward Edward as he opened his.

Inside would be their personal file that they would not see again after today and the box would contain passports with a variety of identities, an untraceable cell phone, and a small amount of cash in varied currency.

"There are four branches of the Collective around the world. One in South America, Japan, Germany, and Chicago. We are the head office and the original branch started by our founder William Black. I know you have other more exciting questions, but I thought being both brains over brawn, you would like a little history before procedure."

I had heard Sam tell this tale three times, once to myself and once to Paul and Rose.

"I worked as an agent for ten years before taking over at Mr. Black's retirement and at the recruitment of his son," Sam said.

"His son?" Jasper asked and I saw Jake hide his eyes… Jake hated this part.

"Billy… that's what we call him… is Jacob's father and my uncle," Sam explained.

"So these other branches… are they family?" Edward asked, and I was proud at how calm he was.

"Sort of… the other branches were formed over the years. We have ties all over the world and have recruited those abilities we found most useful… Jake joined after his tour with the Air Force and it was then that Billy stepped down leaving me to run this branch. "

"Who was next?" Jasper asked completely engrossed in our history.

"Bella… we had to wait though. She was young when we found her and we waited to recruit her until after college and her tour in Afghanistan. When she joined I realized how stupid we had been in working alone… a two agent team was better than one."

"I don't know about better," I commented, thinking of Jake and my first couple of years.

"I thought she was trying to kill me every mission," Jake answered.

"I was," I joked earning a wink from Jake.

"Yes it was all very nerve racking… see even though two agents were better than one, it left us at a huge risk. If they both didn't return we would be out of work until we could train a new recruit… which takes a while." Sam explained and my memory flashed to the time of brining on Paul and Rose.

"Jake and Bella's squabbles didn't hold a candle to those two," Sam said pointing towards Paul and Rose who were always smirking at one another.

"Paul was weapon's specialist and Rose… well she was Rose and together we made up the team. We have been like this for five years now."

At Sam's pause I saw Edward and Jasper staring at each other.

"Boys… this is not a room for secrets… this room is where we fight, where we plan, and where we lay it all on the table. If you have questions or concerns this would be the time and place," Sam explained.

"I guess we are just curious on why you think you need us?" Edward asked.

"That's a good question. I didn't think we needed anyone… until two nights ago. In our line of business we get… well… banged up a bit. We try to treat what we can here but if we are in public when that happens or if it needs special attention… we have to go to the hospital. We can take the records and erase the video footage of our agents there… but if anyone ever saw or if we run into a situation like this last one… we are screwed. That's why we need you two, and we want Seth because he is basically already trained," Sam explained and it really made perfect sense.

I hated going to hospital and being hurt in the public eye always put our secrecy at risk.

"Why do you call her Birdie?" Jasper asked out of left field.

"Ah… right… time for actual introductions. We all have handles or callsigns that we go by… we never use our actual names except in this building or with one another…just incase," Sam said before introducing everyone to the new guys.

"Paul Fletcher or Wheels. He is a weapons specialist and we call him wheels because he always drives."

"Rosalie Hale or Steel. She has varied skills but we call her Steel because she is especially talented with a knife."

"Isabella Swan or Birdie. Operational strategist and grease man…ah… woman. She gets us in and out and is, finds the un-findable, and is also trained in seven different kind of fighting techniques. We call her Birdie because… well you get it."

"Jacob Black or… umm… Wolfman," Sam started and we all snickered.

"Fuck you guys. It was a cool name when I thought of it," Jake pouted which caused us to laugh even harder. I mean who self names themselves Wolfman.

"As I was saying," Sam said trying to keep his face from smiling, "Jake can fly anything and has also been trained in multiple forms of fighting techniques… We call him Wolfman because when he was twenty-two he thought it was a cool name."

"I hate you all," Jake dead panned.

"Now… this is the fun part… you need new names. One, you will be allowed to choose and we will veto. Two, if you can't decide we will do it for you. Three if you bitch and moan about the nickname…we will give you something worse…start us off Seth," Sam asked and we all waited to see what they would pick. Was this silly? Yes, but it was tradition and since Jake's misfortunate naming we now all decided together on callsigns. Also, as soon as I had their handle I could assign their file in our database, set up their email, and it would be done.

"Umm… I don't know… Clearwater?" Seth said trying to think of a name.

"Seth your new last name is now Black… everyone in this room is a Black… well except for the docs and Emmett… plus we never use our real last names…ever, " I explained.

"I know, Rose called you Captain America?" Emmett offered with a smile.

"Umm… that's a little long to call out over the radio," Paul explained.

"Capt then…" Sam answered and Seth nodded.

"Jasper?" I asked as I entered in Seth's new name.

"Tex," Edward offered and Jasper smiled.

Tex it was.

"That just leaves you doc," I said smiling at Edward who appeared to be quickly taking all this in.

"You choose," he said turning his excited green eyes towards me.

"I…err… don't think that's a good idea," Jake joked. I would stab him in the face if the words Dr. Feelgood came out of his mouth.

"Something funny?" Paul asked Jake, being the instigator he was.

"My lips are sealed," Jake answered locking his lips and saving his life.

I couldn't believe I was about to give my boyfriend, which was weird enough to think about alone, a handle for the Collective.

"What did you call him in the service?" I asked Seth, pulling up a creative blank.

"Mama's boy," Seth teased causing the room to laugh again.

"Or something not so pathetic," Edward clarified.

"Take that back…our mother is an amazing woman," Emmett interjected.

"Oh man… there's two of them," Paul teased.

"How about Scrubs?" Jasper offered.

"Nothing that could give you away… come on guys… I thought you were smart," Sam said.

"Nerd?" Paul offered.

"I think I'd go with Mama's boy before that," Edward answered.

"I got it…" Jake said as if he had just found gold, "Fang."

"Fang?" we all asked in unison but Seth and Emmett started rolling in laughter.

"What?" Rose asked.

"It's an old service nickname…Fang… F-A-N-G…Fuck, another new guy," Seth said through his laugher and that was how Edward got his callsign.


	16. Chapter 16 The Vacation

**Chapter 16- The Vacation**

**Edward's POV**

We had spent the entire day at the Collective's building after the misfortunate naming game. The place was huge and just so fucking neat. Seth, Jasper, and I went through physicals, protocol lectures, and even a video conference with Mr. Billy Black himself.

That is one scary man.

The most interesting time throughout the entire day was going through all the different medicines and serums the Collective had at their disposal. Not to mention the injection and cream they had created that cut healing time down by almost half. It had cost millions of dollars and years to prefect, but it worked like nothing I had ever seen.

What I wouldn't have given to have this stuff when I was in the service or a crazy Saturday night in the ER.

Jake's cut and Paul's arm were almost healed and Rose's hands looked as if they had been broken and reset weeks instead of days ago.

When the dust was finally settling Sam explained to Jasper and myself how he saw us fitting in. Basically we were on call… all the time. We would work at the hospital as usual until we were needed, which apparently wasn't that much. Beside the disaster a couple of nights ago, none of the team had even been hurt since Bella was brought into my ER. Not a bad deal for a half a mil a year… but it was more than that.

I felt needed again.

Like part of the team… how I use to feel with my own team in the service.

At seven that night we all met back in the mission room and I wanted to laugh when Seth, the toughest guy I had ever met, returned looking like he had been drug through hell and a smiling Bella on his heels.

"You…" Seth sneered in my direction, "have got your fucking hands full brother."

"I know," I answered winking at Bella who looked completely fine.

"While you and Tex have been playing in the medicine cabinet I've been getting my ass put through the ringer," Seth explained dropping into the seat next to mine.

"So what do you think? Is this for you?" I asked, and Seth's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It feel right, ya know? Like… this is where I belong," Seth answered taking the words out of my mouth.

"So what now?" I asked Bella, but before she could answer everyone else filled the room wearing large full tooth grins.

"Now, I owe these asses a vacation," Sam answered taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Vacation?" I asked confused. I mean we were just getting started right?

"It was part of the deal for them to agree to my mission," Emmett answered.

"Yes… starting tomorrow you all have two weeks of leave. Except you Seth… you need to spend leave getting your affairs in order. I'll have housing for you within a couple of days while you tie up any loose end you have back home," Sam explained and I looked up to see Rose, Bella, Jake, and Paul debating with their eyes.

"I hate it when they do that," Jasper commented. It was annoying how they all could communicate without words.

"Paper rock scissors?" Bella asked confusing us all even more.

"Not fair I can't play," Rose whined holding up her two broken hands.

"Not our problem," Paul said standing and placing his fist in his hand Bella and Jake following suit.

"Wait… wait…" Rose complained before turning towards Emmett, "play for me and I'll take you with me."

"You'll take me with you anyways," Emmett said standing while the rest of us watched.

"You two first," Rose nodded towards Jake and Paul.

"What the hell are they playing for?" Seth asked.

"The Island," Sam answered.

"The what?" I asked.

"Whoever wins gets to use the island for vacation," Sam answered coolly as if having an island was as normal as having a toaster.

Jake beat Paul, which caused Paul to curse like a sailor.

"Me and you Birdie, just like old times," Jake smack talked towards Bella who stayed calm as could be. I however was not calm… I just got her back and now she was leaving again? I wanted her to lose.

Jake and Bella's eyes never left each other as they threw three consecutive hands… much to Jake's and my dismay… Bella won two of them.

Emmett was my only chance to beat her but before either of them threw the first hand Rose squealed and threw her arms around Emmett's neck as Bella threw herself in my arms.

Emmett was just as clueless as I was.

"Well ladies… enjoy the island… boys… better luck next time," Sam smiled tossing Bella a set of keys.

"So… when are you leaving?" I asked Bella and her eyes snapped up to my face.

"We…" she said poking me in the chest, "are leaving as soon as fucking possible."

"We?"

"The four of us, Emmett's already got off and I…err… well you have been summoned by the service, Chief Slut Denali already knows… your not due back at the hospital for fifteen days," Bella explained, and suddenly my confusion and worry shifted to visions of Bella in a bikini.

"I want a window seat," Em said, as we pulled up to the private runway at O'Hare international. It was almost midnight and even though I hadn't slept in forever I was keyed up beyond belief.

"Honey, it's a private jet… they are all window seats," Rose said towards Emmett's boy like excitement.

In front of us was a sleek white aircraft with two pilots and one flight attendant standing beside it on the runway.

"Let me do the talking," Bella said as the pilots came to help us with our luggage. Luggage that was packed by someone else with who knows what inside. I didn't care in the least though, I was on a vacation with Bella, hell for what I was planning we didn't even need clothes.

"Miss Sparrow, Miss Lily a pleasure to fly with you again," the captain greeted Bella and Rose with a small bow. It was humorous, their fake name choices, but I digress.

"The pleasure is all ours. How's she doing?" Bella asked the captain.

"She's a good plane and ready for take off… follow me."

The plan was just as sleek on the inside with cream leather individual seats, a couch along one wall in matching upholstery, a bar, and a small bedroom in the back.

"Can I get you anything before take off?" the flight attendant asked us her eyes staying a little too long on Emmett and his broad frame.

"Actually we will not be needing your services for this trip," Rose answered dismissing the flight attendant, who left after a small bow.

"Rose…" Bella chided.

"What… I'm not spending the next twenty hours with her eyeing up what's mine," Rose explained and Emmett's face became unbelievably cocky.

"Yours huh?" Em asked.

"For the time being…" Rose answered and even though she was trying to act smooth we all could see her emotions towards my brother.

"Twenty hours? Where are we off to?" I asked as Bella took a seat across from me with Rose and Em to our sides.

"I would tell you but I'd have to kill you," Bella whispered in a low seductive voice, and I couldn't keep my eyes from her body that was covered in a short black silk dress and shoes that made me want to act in a non gentleman fashion.

"Where does he think we are going?" I asked pointing towards the cock pit.

"To the island… for research of course," Rose answered with a sly smile straightening her plum colored number with equally tempting shoes. These girls looked about as much as researchers as I did wolverine.

Take off was as smooth as butter and we spent the first couple of hours in comfortable conversation. Emmett and I had lost our blazers and I rolled up my sleeves as Bella brought me another cocktail.

As much as I tried to wrap my head around all of this I just couldn't. Here we were dressed like we were attending gala, drinking in this fine air craft, on our way to our personal island like today had not be spent at the head quarters of a questionable non- government organization.

Maybe it was because my normal life was so far from what it was now but I felt as if I was the only one having trouble finding my balance. Rose, Bella, and my brother lived like this everyday. Being one person one time and changing into something different the next.

"You okay over there brother?" Em asked seeing me fight with my mind.

"Yeah… just trying to wrap my head around all this."

"It takes a while," Bella answered shooting me a reassuring smile.

"I guess," I breathed taking another sip of my scotch.

"I remember my first day at the bureau… I spent all day learning all these new rules and hearing all this classified information… and then… I just went home. I turned on sports center and just started at the TV, I didn't move until the next morning… but eventually you learn to balance it all," Em said.

"The same thing happened to me," Rose said, and I turned to Bella to find her smiling widely at me.

"I was… well different," Bella breathed taking a large gulp of her whisky.

"How so?" I asked always eager to find out more about the woman in front of me.

"It was… normal to me. I didn't have anyone so cutting all ties to the outside world was rather easy for me. My family… well… my father and I had a falling out, I didn't speak to anyone from the service… I didn't have to be two people… I was just one." Bella explained.

The mood of the plane had shifted and an uncomfortable silence filled the cabin.

I understood now.

Bella had never been the woman on the job and then the woman at home. Alice was the only person in her life, and judging by Bella's time table her relationship with Alice had come after the Collective. She didn't have to distinguish the two because she was always the woman on the job… until me. It was suddenly clear why she was reluctant at first and all of a sudden I worried that she didn't like the change.

"Who knew a doctor with a pretty face would divide you," Rose said her voice soft, lighting the mood once again.

"Who knew," Bella answered before turning back to meet my gaze with a sweet face, "best stabbing I ever took."

"To getting stabbed," Emmett teased holding his glass up in toasting.

"To getting stabbed," we all answered clinking our glasses and celebrating something deeper than our words.

As the liquor and long hours took us over we all decided it was time to settle in for some rest. After refueling in Dallas, we split to find some sleep for the next leg of our journey.

Bella conceded and gave Rose and Em the bedroom, so we decided to settle in on the couch. I sat down and Bella placed her hand on my shoulder before holding up her pump-covered foot towards me. My fingers danced around her ankle before slipping off the shoes that did wonderful strange things to my body. I repeated the action on her other leg before running my fingers up the outside of her thighs bunching up the smooth silk fabric as I went. When I reached her hips I found that there was nothing under the silk but her smooth skin and slowly I pulled her down straddling my lap.

"You look absolutely ravishing in this dress," I complemented as my hands stroked up her rib cage loving the feel of her body under the fabric.

"Does that mean I am about to get ravaged at fifty thousand feet?" Bella asked her hands stroking the hair behind my ears.

"If that's what you desire," I answered as my hand found the side of her neck.

"Mmm… that is exactly what I desire," she answered as she reached up to pull the pins out of her hair. I watched as her hair fell like a mane of beauty around her shoulders, and I couldn't stop my hands from running through it root to tip.

"What do you desire Edward?" Bella asked her voice low and serious.

"You… always you… and as I've said before, I'll take you in any capacity I can have you… before when you were talking about your past… Bella, I don't want you to change for me," I explained my eyes trying to convey that I wanted and liked her just the way she was.

"I'm already changed… I didn't tell that story to make you feel bad… I was trying to make you understand… you changed me… brought back to life that other part of me that I kept hidden… and you can have all of me… I'm done fighting it… if you want me… I'm yours," and as those words… the words I had waited so long to hear filled my ears I pulled her mouth to mine.

This kiss released everything that we had been holding back. Her holding back who she really was, and me holding back my complete and utter attraction to her. It was slow and building and full of some new emotion that was foreign to me. For two people that had never had relationships before we seemed to be doing this right.

Our hands followed the same measured rhythm of our lips and we took our time feeling the other tremble and burn under the other's touch. Her taste alone was driving me mad but this time it was a welcomed madness that I never wanted to end. I wanted the insanity. I needed it. As my hands made passes up and down her spine her fingers worked over the buttons of my white shirt before pulling it open. Her hands slid beneath my undershirt bunching it over my pecks before she bent to kiss across my Adam's apple.

My head fell back as her mouth worked up my neck and her hands began working on my pants. She was in complete control, which seemed to suite us both. As she gripped my erection I felt her lips next to my ear and her sweet breath cover my face. I moaned softly as she pumped me expertly in her small strong hands and my fingers found her wet hot desire.

"Tell me you want me," she breathed in my ear as her teeth lightly grazed the lobe and I answered by circling my thumb around her clit. She arched against me and my other hand found her black silk covered breast. The dim lights of the cabin turned her flushed skin a delicious color as I leaned forward to taste her collarbone.

"I need you," I said as my fingers moved inside her. She was slick and warm and so very inviting.

"Take me," she pled against me, but I knew I wanted something else first.

"Come for me first," I commanded as she rocked against my hands, "I want to watch what I do to you."

"Yes," she moaned her ministrations on my cock picking up a wonderful pace. It was too much and I took her hand off of me and held it pinned behind her back. I stroked her in the way she liked and as I felt her tighten around me I removed my hand and slid her down onto my cock until I was buried to the hilt. Her orgasm convulsed around me in the most incredible way and I watched as her mouth fell open as if wanting to scream.

As she calmed I locked my hands over her shoulders holding her body to mine until she took back the reins. She moved over me slowly grinding our bodies together and with her in my arms I intimately took from her what she offered. Her hips moved like a belly dancer over me causing me to pulse and move within her heat.

Every part of me wanted to thrust and take but I held still and allowed her to do as she desired. Our lips were only and inch apart and instead of the moans we normally shared we shared breaths and kisses and tongues.

"You feel so fucking good… I can't… ahhh," she whispered into my mouth as she started to come again. I didn't want it to be over but I couldn't wait until the end.

"Fuck, come… now…" I breathed and at my command her body followed taking me with her.

I laid down waiting on her to return from the bathroom with the biggest grin on my face. Partly because of the amazing spine twisting sex and partly because this time was different.

We were different.

My face lit up when she returned to me as if I hadn't seen her in ages instead of seconds and I pulled her down to my side covering her with my jacket.

"You are absolutely amazing… in every way," I said kissing the top of her head.

"Your not so bad yourself Doctor Cullen," she answered resting her head over my heart that was now officially hers.


	17. Chapter 17 The Island

A/n: This was originally two chapters but I made it one, since I have been a slacker. Ginger Von Diesel betaed this before I messed it all up again.

* * *

**Chapter 17- The Island**

**Edward's POV**

"Good morning love birds?" A soft voice said next to my face as I pulled Bella tighter to my chest.

"What… are we there?" I asked trying to will myself awake.

"Umm… we still have a little bit to go, but we are done with the plane and should be landing in a couple of minutes," Rose answered still wearing the same clothes she had worn to bed.

"Bella baby… we're about to land," I whispered against her hair while trying to pry her hand from my chest.

"Mmm… wait… did you say we're about to land?" she asked, and I was surprised at how quick she was awake.

"I thought that would do the trick," Rose smirked, and we all took our seats as we descended.

The sun was high over head as we stepped out of the plane and I watched as the captains thanked both Bella and Rose and stated that they would be standing by for our return.

There was another black sleek car waiting on us and Rose spoke in what I could only assume was fluent Portuguese to the driver. Bella was bouncing like a kid on Christmas morning as we moved through the crowed streets of what I could guess was Brazil. After about twenty minutes we reached a long dock that held ships of all shapes and sizes. The driver, Emmett, and myself followed the girls towards the end where a white and blue boat was waiting. The side of the boat had red painted letters that said Agent No. 1 and it looked to be sleek and very fast.

"It's Sam's," Rose said towards Emmett who must have been wondering the same thing.

"You boys ready?" Bella asked jumping on board to ready the boat for departure. She was a vision in her black dress as she tossed her shoes behind her in the Captain's seat and set about doing what I could only assume was the correct procedures. It took us ten minutes to get settled and another fifteen before Bella had us ready to go.

Did I feel less of man watching my woman handling this boat better than any sailor I had ever met?

No… I felt plenty man watching her work.

"If you think this is hot… you should what she can do with a rope," Emmett whispered in my direction causing Rose to laugh an evil laugh.

"Well… yes she's hot… but check her out again and you'll see what I can do with a knife," Rose threatened and Emmett's gaze moved from Bella's face and stayed locked on Rose.

"Ready crew?" Bella asked as she started up the huge engines of the craft. We all gave her a thumbs up and we were off cutting through the water as if riding on top of glass.

My eyes were on overload as I watched the scene around me the cool blue water, the fading city behind us, and Bella as the wind whipped her dress and hair behind her. The journey took about an hour before a mid size island came into view. Bella circled us around the thick green shore before a beach was revealed along with an enormous house.

"That's where you're taking me?" Em screamed towards Rose who smiled and nodded as he pulled her into a very deep passionate kiss. It was too intimate to watch so I turned towards Bella who was watching the same exchange, she must have felt me watching her because she bit her full bottom lip before looking into my eyes.

Hopefully she was thinking what I was thinking… _get her out of that dress_.

As the ship docked Rose took over behind the wheel and Bella jumped over the side railing to tie us off. Bella was like some crazy gymnast, fighter, graceful, creature that I just couldn't name. There really was nothing she wasn't phenomenal at and instead of feeling inadequate in comparison I felt arrogance and pride that she was mine.

**Bella's POV**

Even thought I had been to island a handful of times, this time was different and I loved seeing this beautiful place through Edward and Em's eyes. The house was large with an all glass front that opened up to a long stretch of white sand. Inside were four master suites that held huge king beds and large ceramic tubs.

I helped Em and Edward carry in our luggage as Rose followed no doubt hating how her broken hands kept her from being self-sufficient.

Rose hated to be taken care of… but if she didn't let those hands heal she would be useless to us in the future.

I opened the door and we were instantly assaulted with the smell of fresh flowers and clean linens. The cleaning crew had already been here to clean and stock the house and now it was ours for the next twelve days.

"This place is amazing," Emmett commented picking up Rose and twirling her around as if in an old movie.

"It really is," Edward answered before his arms encircled me from behind. His hands moved slowly up my front until he reached my face to pull it around to his waiting mouth. He kissed me with a need I thought would pull us both under before releasing me.

"What's that?" Edward asked pointing to the three foot tall repeater tower in the living room.

"It's a femto cell… err… cell phone tower," I answered flipping it on.

"Anything else we should know?" Em asked.

"Yes, this little number has four bedrooms, six bathrooms, a theater room, library, game room, and is wired up with enough C-4 to sink the island," Rose answered in her best price is right voice.

"Excuse me?" the Cullen brothers asked at the same time.

"There is an underground base below. We can work out of here incase things get… sticky. Therefore we have is wired to self destruct if need be," Rose explained to two very nervous looking men.

"It's safe… just don't touch anything," Rose teased which did nothing to calm them.

"Now… I call dibbs on the blue room," Rose called skipping down the left hallway, which left me my favorite room to the right.

The White room.

There was something about this room that called to me. It was done in all white with a huge canopy bed that was strung with white gossamer and lace and a door that led straight out to the beach.

"Is this us?" Edward asked sitting down our luggage and walking to the two French doors that looked out over the ocean.

"Yes… this is us," I answered and something in my voice caused him to turn and stalk slowly towards me.

"Thank you," he breathed pulling me into a warm hug.

"For what?"

"For everything… for bringing me… for you…" he answered placing a sweet kiss on my needy lips.

"You are very welcome," I answered burying my face in his hard chest.

"Bells?" Rose shouted pulling us out of embrace.

"Coming Rose," I answered pulling Edward behind me into the living room.

"We were think we would take a swim before dinner… wanna come?" she asked politely. Rose and I had never vacationed together and even though we worked together almost every day, when it was time to take leave we always parted ways. We had decided to go together this time due to the company we wanted to join us and I knew that this would be a test our non-work relationship.

"Sure, let us go change," I said going back into the white room.

We had personal shoppers pack for us considering the rush to leave so I was excited to see that my clothes were perfect for this trip, as well as Edwards. Inside I found twenty different bathing suites that would no doubt fit me perfectly as Edward dug around until finding a pair of board shorts.

Seeing how this would be the first time that Edward saw me in a bathing suit I decided to go in for the kill.

"I'll be out in just a moment," I said moving to the bathroom. He had seen me naked countless times but there is nothing sexy about putting on a bathing suit with about a million different cut outs on it that could get stuck in unflattering places, plus I wanted to see the look on his face when he saw it.

**Edward's POV**

I went back to living room to wait on Bella to find Rose and Em both already changed. Now, Bella is without a doubt the most gorgeous woman on the face of the earth… however Rose was sexy as hell in her shinny dark red string bikini.

"Dude," Em said punching me in the arm.

"You checked out mine on the boat… and," I said turning to Rose, "while you hold no candle to Bella in my book… you are stunning."

That loosened her up alright.

"While you hold no candle to Emmett in my book… you are quite handsome Dr. Cullen," Rose flirted back just as Bella entered the room.

"Rose while normally kicking your ass is simple, it would be easy as pie with your hands all mangled… to destroy you," Bella said her tone hard but playful.

"He started it with all his doctor charm," Rose accused.

"Umm… he is charming… and only slightly hotter than his brother," Bella answered.

"Slightly?" Emmett asked in faux hurt.

Bella huffed before a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Well… since we are going to all be here a while, and most likely in very little clothing lets just get all this out of the way. Emmett you are one hot man, I am pretty smoking with my lean long legs and perfect body, Rose is absolutely mouth watering with all those curves, and Edward here is beautiful and so ruggedly handsome… we all know it… we all think the other's are hot…now can we swim," Bella explained and Em and I just started open mouthed.

"I miss you being my girlfriend," Rose said smiling at Bella and thank goodness that Em and I had towels held in front of us.

"Ah… it is… fun times," Bella answered following Rose outside both smirking at the damage they had left behind.

"Wait… wait… I need to here more about this girlfriend stuff," Emmett shouted as we followed them to the ocean only to become speechless again.

Bella lost the black wrap to reveal some black skimpy contraption of a bikini. She was right… her body was perfect. She was small with crazy legs and a taunt belly and curves in all the right places covered by black stretchy fabric here and there.

"Man I would love to have you lotion me up… probably make them explode," Bella said to Rose still teasing us, "but I guess Emmett's hands will work just fine."

Em took one step before I had my hands on him.

"Think a-fucking-gain," I sneered before reaching Bella and throwing her over my shoulder mid stride towards the ocean.

"Mmm Dr. Cullen you going to get me all wet," Bella teased her hands gripping my ass as I let out a growl before throwing her into the waist deep water.

If I thought she looked good before she looked fucking unbelievable all wet.

"I've killed men for less," she said as she surfaced slinging the hair back from her face.

"No need… a few more hours of you in that excuse for a bathing suit….wil make me expire quite soon," I teased pulling her to my chest.

We swam and sunbathed for a couple of hours before starting dinner. Like most evenings we spent together Bella and I worked flawlessly together in the kitchen while Em kept the drinks coming.

Her porcelain skin was now lightly tanned and shimmered against the white wrap dress she wore under the black half apron. We served fajitas for dinner and Em switched us to margaritas as we gathered around the small breakfast table.

"So… tell us something we don't know about you," Em said as we finished dinner.

"What do you want to know?" Rose asked and I waited to see what they would share with us now that we were all in this same mess of a company… Well I guess Em was still FBI.

"How did you become part of the Collective? We know the other's were recruited but Sam was a little vague about you," Em clarified.

"She found me," Rose answered pointing towards Bella.

"Found you where?" I asked.

"Em… hold your ears…" Bella teased which was their way of warning him that it was something illegal, "I found her an underground fighting ring."

"A what?" Em asked and I will admit it was quite unexpected. Rose could have been a model with that frame, therefore a background as Fight club member took us by surprise.

"She was a paid fighter… that's where I found her," Bella stated again and then nodded towards Rose to pick up the story.

"Listen, my story is not a happy one like my colleagues and I promise you don't want to hear it. I wasn't recruited and trained… I was… saved… and I promise you don't want the gory details," Rose offered but I knew that she was incorrect… we wanted every detail.

"Suit yourselves" Rose gave a small nod before starting her tale. "… I was twenty-two and had been homeless since I was nineteen so when a nice man offered me another life I took it. He was however not a nice man and had his hands in everything bad under the sun. Drugs, whores, guns… you name it… but he gave me a place to stay and a job… I was… a fisher of sorts. He ran an underground fighting ring and my job was to bring wealthy business men in to bet on the fights," she paused and my mind was turning a million miles an hour.

"One night… we got in a fight… we always got in fights… I won this one though… or so I thought. Once he realized I had other potential he gave me the options of becoming one of his whores, one of fighters, or out on the street… I chose option two," Rose said but Em spoke up then.

"He did what? Who is this guy? I want his fucking name!"

"There's no need for that big guy… I already took care of it," Bella interjected.

"Anyways… So I trained and soon enough was thrown in the ring. Some times with other women but men too. Birdie and Paul were on assignment to bring him in and the night they came I was fighting what I assumed would be my last fight… The man I was suppose to fight that night was the best there was and everyone was sure that he would kill me in the ring… that's what the bets were that night… not if I won or lost but if I lived or died."

"Why didn't you run?" I asked as if it was the most obvious option.

"Because they would kill me… I was dead either way see… so I decided to take the fight. I understand that two men from your upbringing cannot understand, I don't expect you to… but when you are starving and lost you will do about anything," Rose said and suddenly I felt like I was choking on my silver spoon.

"So what happened?" Em asked.

"As I was getting ready for the fight… she… Bella snuck into my dressing room. They knew that I lived with him and could give them all the information they needed. She also promised me a different life and I took it… but I still had to make it through the fight… I did live but just barely. When I woke up I was the Collective's office and I became their last member."

"What happened to the guy?" I asked looking at Bella who just shook her head at me.

"You killed… I mean… you took care of him?" Em asked towards Bella, but she didn't answer. I'm sure Bella thought I would be revolted by her confession but truth be told I hoped he died at her hands for what he did to Rose.

"He's alive… I think… however he will spend the rest of his life enjoying his meals through a straw," Rose answered and the story was over.

"Fucking hell…" Em breathed before heading towards the bar and brining back the bottle of Patron and four shot glasses.

"Okay no more sharing… only drinking," Em said filling the glasses.

"Or… we could do both," Bella offered and Rose smiled and giggled.

"What?" Em asked.

"We share and whoever is the odd man out drinks… it's easy… ready?" Bella asked as we took our drinks.

"Someone says something and if you can't do it then you drink," Rose clarified.

"I feel like I'm about to get fucked," I said rolling my eyes.

"Mmm… planning on it," Bella breathed into my ear before kissing my cheek.

"I'll start out slow… I speak two languages," Bella said and no one drank. Apparently they didn't count on my summer abroad.

"Je parle français ma petite femme" I said.

"Couramment?" Bella asked.

"Oui," I answered which caused Bella to raise one very sexy lickable eyebrow.

"My turn…" Rose started, "I speak over five languages."

This time I drank… French was all I knew.

"I lost my virginity before I was seventeen," Emmett said and both Bella and myself drank.

"Losers," Em commented.

"Whores," Bella answered.

"I attended medical school," I said and all three rolled their eyes before drinking.

"Cheater," Rose said but I just gave her a wink.

"I've never had a three way," Bella said looking at me but unfortunately for me I didn't drink… Rose blew a kiss at Em before taking her drink… Em groaned before taking his.

"Complete whores," I said as my fingers danced lazily over Bella's thigh.

"Really… whores you say," Rose said no doubt trying to think of something creative to knock both Bella and I out, "I… have been in love."

Em smiled but didn't drink.

I froze.

Bella stiffened.

There it was.

That word.

One I had never felt towards a woman, one I knew that Bella had never felt towards a man.

I watched her finger circle around her shot glass and I held tightly onto mine …neither of us moving.

Did I love her?

I didn't know yet and apparently neither did she.

Time stood real fuck still.

To drink or not to drink.

We were still at a standoff and only the sounds of Em and Rose's curious breathing filled the space at the table.

If I did love her, if this feeling that resonated deep inside of me at the mere thought of her was love… it was not about to be professed during some frat boy drinking game.

My hand moved from my glass and I found the back of Bella's neck pulling her lips to mine. I kissed her with everything that I felt, whether it was love… yet. I knew that this little public exhibition was unclassy but I didn't care and judging by the way that Bella's sweet lips sucked lightly on my tongue… she didn't care either.

I pulled her face from mine, she winked at me and we both reached for our glasses downing our drinks.

"Aw hell," Rose teased, "thought I was about to out ya'll."

"You should know by now that I am not forced into anything," Bella answered and even though I had just had the same thoughts, I wondered if her feelings were in line with mine at all.

The questions grew more outlandish and to say I was teamed up on was a complete understatement. All three had traveled to more places, knew more fighting moves, had been injured more places… etc.

I was toasted.

"Okay… enough games for me… Em I think it's bed time," Rose said and Em didn't miss a second before she was in his arms and Bella and I were alone.

"Are you drunk Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked turning towards me and tracing my smiling face with her fingertips.

"Mmm… I believe I am Miss Swan," I answered swaying slightly.

"Perfect… I know just what drunk doctors want," she answered standing and pulling me behind her into the all white bedroom.

"You been wit a lot of diss… docs.. doctors?" I asked trying to form a complete sentence.

"Nope, just one… but I think I know what he likes pretty well," she answered pushing me down the bed. I watched in pure fascination as she untied her white dress and let it drop to the floor. Underneath was a white strapless bra and white lace boy shorts.

"Fuck, you are just sexy as hell," I whispered as I felt my self harden while thinking I really wanted this bedroom to be sound proof.

"No… sexy is you speaking French… your voice made me want to come," Bella said crawling to sit up on her knees at my feet.

"vous me rendent dingue belle," I whispered with a smirk as she slipped off my boat shoes.

"vous n'avez même pas commencé à se sentir amoureux fous," she answered and she was right, about the French language making you want to lose it.

"montrez-moi," I answered as she untied my linen pants and pulled them slowly off my body. She worked my tee shirt over my head but instead of pulling it off she twisted around my wrist and then through a hole in the wooden headboard.

_Oh shit_… she had just tied me to the fucking bed post. I didn't know if I should have been scared or turned on.

Definitely both… always both.

Before I could complain her hand grabbed me through my boxer briefs and stroked me through the fabric. I pulled at my restraints but I was not getting out of this.

"Mmm… do you have any idea how good you look right now," Bella asked her fingers massaging down my chest and stomach.

"I know how good you look… fuck… let me touch you," I pled but she silenced me with her lips. Her mouth was hot and slick against my own but before I could deepen the kiss her lips were moving down my body.

"Bella…" I panted trying to get her to come back.

"Shush," she chided before hooking her hands under my waistband and pulling off my boxers.

"I want to be inside you," I commanded but before I could convince her she placed one open mouth kiss on the side of my shaft.

"Fuck," I groaned as she kissed up and down my length.

"I thought you might change you mind," she said looking up at me through her lashes.

I watched her watching me as she licked and kissed my thighs, my lower stomach, and my cock. Even though we had sex all over both my place and hers, she had never had her mouth on me… and mine had never tasted her.

Both of which were changing tonight.

She licked up one side of my shaft and down the other and on the pass back over she fully engulfed me in her hot little mouth. The sight of her plump lips around my cock was enough to about make me explode. She was so beautiful bent over me, her deep brown eyes burning into me as her rhythm picked up causing my hips to arch. Then everything started happening so fast and so wonderful. I hit the back of her throat and then she sucked slowly back up my length over and over again. It was torture of the best kind. Tequilla or not, I was seconds from coming.

"Bella… fuck… just… your mouth… I'm… I'm gonna come," I stuttered as my balls pulsed and my orgasm shot down the back of her throat. My hips bucked and she sucked until I had nothing left to give.

"Mmm…" she moaned around my dick causing me to shake from head to toe.

"Untie me… now," I commanded and at my tone she released my cock, straddled my lap and reached for the headboard.

**Bella's POV**

His voice, commanding and agitated, did wonderful things to my body. I knew as soon as his hands were free that I was going to be on the receiving end of some payback… which I was counting on.

Sucking his cock had to be the most amazing thing I had ever seen. The way Edward looked as he came was beautiful and he had looked that way since the moment my lips touched shaft.

"Bella…" he warned when I didn't get him untied fast enough. As soon as one hand was free, he pulled the other out and I was on my back with his tongue down my throat.

In seconds my bra was ripped from my body and his mouth was sucking greedily against my nipple. On reflex my hands fell to his hair and as soon as I touched him he stopped. Edward's hand placed mine on the head board and I gripped it for dear life as his mouth found the other nipple. The second my hand left the head board he stopped again.

"If you touch me, I'll stop… and trust me… you don't want to interrupt what I am about to do to you," Edward hissed and I obeyed.

I didn't want him to stop… ever.

His mouth left me and I took in the lean form of his body as he set back on his haunches looking me over.

"You look mighty fine laid out like this for me," Edward said stroking his hands here and there across my stomach and up my legs.

"Edward please…"

"Please what?"

"Touch me…"

"As you wish," Edward said ripping the lace boy shorts into shreds.

He was killing me.

Edward who was always so passionate and was now something primal.

He tasted my navel first before settling down in between my legs.

"You're so wet… I've barely touched you," Edward whispered running his nose up the inside of my thigh… if he wanted to play… then so be it.

"Having your cock in my mouth does that to me… you do that to me," I answered and before I could finish his lips were on my clit.

"Aghhh," I moaned my hands almost breaking the headboard in half.

"You taste fucking divine," Edward said against my flesh sending vibrations through my entire body.

He was relentless and I didn't regret teasing him one damn bit.

His mouth was fucking unbelievable and when his fingers slid into me, curling to hit that wonderful spot inside of me, I rocked against him needing more of it… all of it. Edward licked and sucked and stroked me in a way that made time stop and the rest of the world disappear. I wanted to make him stop or go faster or make this feeling last but I couldn't speak… only moans of ecstasy left my trembling lips as he pulled me deeper towards the edge.

As my orgasm took me over, he slowed and kissed my clit like he would kiss my mouth making the feeling settle and explode all over again. I laid there helpless against him and I only barely registered the feeling of his strong hands flipping me over onto my stomach and pulling me up to my knees, however when he entered me I snapped back to earth.

"You feel so fucking good after you come… before you come… as you come," he panted taking long deep slow thrust. I used the headboard to push myself back against him hungry for more of him. Edward's hands left my hips and pulled me back towards his chest until he was wrapped around me, me wrapped around him.

"You feel so deep like this… so good…" I moaned as my head fell back against his shoulder.

"I can still taste you on my tounge… it's driving me mad," Edward breathed into my ear as he pulled my hips flushed against him and then let me roll over him. It was a perfect dance between to lovers that knew exactly how to lead the other one. He held me tight and whispered his affections for my body, my mind, my face with his deep husky voice into my ear as his hand slid down to where we were joined.

"Come with me please," I begged knowing the end was in sight.

"Fuck… when you come," he panted as I began to tighten around him, "it feels too good… "

"Edward," I moaned as I convulsed around him.

"Isabella…" he groaned his head falling to the crook of my neck and holding me still as he released inside me before we collapsed under the force of what we had just created.

Did I love him?

I didn't know…

But I knew I could.

* * *

A/N: leave love... it makes me feel better... and yes Edward Cullen tied up is probably the most amazing sight ever.


	18. Chapter 18 The Queen

**Chapter 19- The Queen**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were silent as we sat at the breakfast table slowly sipping our coffee. Neither of us was speaking due to the fact that somewhere between the amazing sex last night and waking up this morning someone had released about ten thousand nails into my brain.

I was hung-fucking-over and judging by Edward's red glazy eyes and silence, he was no better off.

"Who the fuck shit in my mouth last night? Was it one of you?" Emmett asked stumbling into the kitchen. I gripped the table trying to keep my head from exploding and stuffing a towel down Brother Cullen's throat.

I hated Emmett Cullen, and his obnoxiously loud voice that shook all the nails around in my almost exploding head.

"Shhhh," Edward breathed his eye shut tight as he pinched the bridge of his nose, I wanted to thank him but speaking was just too painful.

"It's like jet-lag, a fever, and getting smashed in the head with a battle axe all wrapped up in one and stuffed into my body," Em said his voice much lower but still too loud, shit blinking was too loud.

Moments later, Rose entered the kitchen looking to be just as bad off as the rest of us and began to rummage through the kitchen, her still bandaged hands knocking shit over left and right.

Maybe she was looking for something to cut off my head, it would have been the more pleasurable route. We all watched as she set out various items before placing a blender on the counter, I wanted to tell her to stop but as stated speaking equaled pain.

"Guys, if you feel anything like me, this is not going to be pleasant but it's necessary," Rose explained before throwing said various items into the blender and starting it on super loud mode.

The nails in my head were apparently allergic to the sound and began trying to exit through my eyeballs, ears, and throat. Em's hands covered his ears, and Edward rested his forehead against the table with a low groan.

Seconds later the sound stopped and Rose sat a tray with four glasses of brownish muck in front of us. She nodded towards the glasses and reluctantly we all downed the mysterious substance. It tasted like grass, chalk, and the inside of a dead animal but went down like motor oil.

"Now," Rose said sitting down her glass, "I suggest everyone find a bathroom pronto."

As the words left her mouth I was on my feet running towards the closest porcelain bowl as Em and Edward busted through the front doors.

I'm not sure how everyone else was faring but the show happening in my bathroom was an exact replay from _The Exorcist_. The caliber of vomiting that came out of my body was frightening, and I was sure my head was spinning around on my neck.

The nails had come out through my nose and my head was now filled with the thumping beat of my alcohol soaked blood.

"Come get the next round!" Rose shouted, as I grabbed a hand towel, wiped my face, and wrapped it around my hands to choke her with.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, slumping back into my seat as she set down four new glasses, these containing a bright pink substance.

"That, was the purging, this is the healing," Rose answered as she sipped her drink. I watched until she had consumed a good third of the drink before picking up mine.

This tasted like liquid heaven. A strawberry and peach nectar smoothie with just a hint of something bubbly, and it soothed my very possessed mind and stomach.

"Drink this now," I commanded as soon as Edward had re-entered the house.

"No," he groaned, looking at Rose as if she was the devil.

"Trust me, it's part of the process, the more pleasant part," I said sliding his glass towards him. I saw him eye the glass before sitting and taking a small sip.

"Is that mine?" Em said as he too rejoined the group taking large gulps of his smoothie without questioning its contents.

"Please… explain…. what just happened to me?" Edward asked towards Rose who was now finished with her drink and looking as if she had just consumed the fountain of youth.

"The first drink, the brown one…"

"We remember…" I interrupted.

"Well that one is to purge your system, and this one is to get rid of the hangover. Fruit, vitamin C powder, and champagne. Just a little trick I picked up a while ago," Rose explained, and I had never been happier that Rose had this shady past that'd not only taught her how to be tough, but also how to remove Patron nails out of my skull.

Feeling better but in no way one hundred percent, Edward and I lounged around the theater room enjoying the big plush couches and ten foot screen, while Rose and Emmett went to nap. Edward lay beneath me with one arm behind his head and the other making soft passes through my hair and across my face which was resting on his flat hard stomach. My thumb stroked up and down his ribs as the movie played holding none of my attention.

All my thoughts were focused on a particular thought I'd had last night before falling asleep.

I could love Edward.

It was really no different than thinking I could walk.

I waited on the worry of what would happen or how would we work, but none of that came.

The only thing I could feel was him.

Being with him _was_ as easy as breathing, and even when things started to get complicated, he said or did something that made it easy again.

With all these new warm feelings radiating from my chest, I looked up to watch him.

His hair was a normal mess that called out to my fingers, his jaw and brow lines were sharp but off set with soft eyes and lips. His arms were smooth and defined, and his shoulders broad and sturdy.

All of which, were mine for the time being.

As I stared at what belonged to me, those piercing green eyes met mine becoming soft as the corner of his lips pulled up ever so slightly. There was something in this look that I had never seen before, something that was searching and safe and so very tender.

I watched as his other hand found the neglected side of my face holding it still as if to get a better look at me. Before I could ponder more about the feel of his hands or the light behind his eyes, Edward sat up taking me with him and pressed his silky lips to my eager mouth.

This wasn't a kiss, it was words.

Lips and tongues spoke to one another as hands touched and felt. Bodies melted perfectly together as breaths became shared and needy.

I wanted him, but not in the way his kiss normally made me want him.

I wanted all of his presence and nothing else.

Not his body or his face, his mind or his charm, just him.

"Bella," he breathed against my lips as he peppered kisses across my cheeks and down my neck.

"I love kissing you," he spoke again, his hands roaming gently down my arms and shoulders.

"I love you kissing me," I answered, my hands lying limply above his steady heartbeat.

"Bella, I'm crazy about you… this face, this body, this mind… all of you," Edward said, his voice low and sugary.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," I confessed, my nose running across his collar bones and up his thick neck.

"You were thinking about how crazy I am about you?" He asked, pulling back as if wanting a better view of my answer.

"No… about how… how I…" I wanted to say it, _How much I love everything about you, _but the words were stuck as if saved for another day.

"Tell me, what were you thinking?" He asked, cupping my face between his strong hands as if to ensure that I wouldn't look away or run from this moment.

I was done running.

"I was thinking about how crazy I am about you, everything… I just… I want you."

"You have me."

"I know."

"Is that what you want Bella? Just me? I'm enough?"

"Edward," I said, my face falling into his chest, "You are everything to me… I don't know how this happened, but I can't stop it… this feeling… this need I have for you... it's almost too much."

He didn't say anything at first instead just wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

"I'll make you happy Bella, I promise. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you… you are my whole world now," he breathed into my hair, and some trigger flipped inside my chest causing my eyes to fill with tears.

Tears had always been a part of my life.

Tears when my mother left, tears from leaving my father behind, tears from pain, but these tears were new and tied only to my complete happiness.

I was not ashamed of these tears and letting them roll down my cheek, I looked up into the face of the only man I would ever want.

The look was reflected back at me from deep green eyes, and I watched those eyes dance between mine as if thinking carefully over what I had just spoke.

"You love me don't you?" Edward asked, as his thumb brushed at the wetness below my eyes and I exhaled at how once again, he was making everything so easy for me.

I nodded twice, and his head fell backwards as he took in a deep breath, a huge smile on his beautiful face and his body relaxing.

"Edward…" I whispered, not sure what I was about to say, but words were not necessary because our mouths connected again and communicated just fine with one another.

I was in love with the doctor with the pretty face, and one day at the perfect time, I would say those exact words to him, or him to me, but the words didn't really matter because they were felt some place new and deep and that's what made them real.

**Edward's POV**

**Two days later**

It had probably happened the first time I saw her, or maybe the second. It could have been hundreds of times, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I loved her.

It was there, and now that I allowed myself to think about it I couldn't think of a time that I didn't.

Maybe we were outted during the drinking game, or on the plane, but it didn't matter because it was, in fact, out there and pulsing between us.

We made love every night, using touches and lips instead of words, to reinforce what we both felt.

We woke up every morning tangled in one another's embrace showing the other how we were in this together and would protect the other.

We spent our days lounging and laughing proving to ourselves that we were compatible on any level life threw our way.

Today the girls were taking the boat back to the main land to do some shopping and my brother and I were currently drinking Corona's on the porch before lunch. It was hot here but it was a dry heat and very relaxing.

"So, you are all in love and shit with Birdie?" my very non-smooth brother asked out of the blue, behind the shade of his sunglasses.

"You have a way with words you know?"

"Seriously Edward, she's the one?" Em asked as if "the one" was a mythical creature.

"I don't know, but she could be," I answered trying to find a common ground between truthfulness and over-sharing.

"Yeah, I figured as much… with the way you two are… it is so… you."

"What about you and Blondie?" I asked, knowing that he was very much in the same boat as myself.

"That woman is insane, but yeah I think I want that kind of crazy forever," Em breathed talking a large sip of his beer.

We both heard the large engine of the boat as it came around the south side of the island. They docked the mid-size vessel with ease before dismounting and walking up towards us, Bella carrying two large bags.

"Did you buy me something pretty?" Em teased as Rose dropped onto the foot of his lounge chair before stealing his beer.

"Sure did, what have you two been doing all morning?" she asked as Bella fell onto my chair.

"This," I answered stretching like a cat on my chaise.

"Well, what do you guys think about going out tonight? We found this amazing little place in town that has live music tonight?" Rose asked passing Em back his beer.

"That sounds perfect," I answered, my hands pulling Bella back towards my chest.

"No perfect is you here all shirtless and tan," Bella said her fingers stroking up and down my forearms.

"So what are we doing until then?" I asked as my thumb moved just under the hem of her tank.

"Getting out of this heat," Bella said before patting my arm and heading inside.

Bella and I spent the afternoon in the big white bed bringing pleasure to the other until the point that we were no longer two people but one. Sometimes it was rough and needy but others it was slow, deliberate, and so damn good. Each time after we finished, and she looked up at me with those big brown eyes I wanted to tell her that she had ruined me for any other woman. Ever.

We ate dinner before taking the boat ride back to the city. If these two women hadn't been the toughest creatures I had ever met, I wouldn't have let them leave the house. I'm positive that what they were wearing didn't even constitute clothing, more like dishtowels.

Bella's tiny body was wrapped in an even smaller piece of red fabric that fit her curves like a glove. Rose was no better, no better at all.

The club was small and packed with people swaying to the sounds of steel drums and the feel of strong liquor. Bella instantly pulled me behind her to the full dance floor and moved her body in an all too familiar rhythm against mine. I loved the feel of her body, loved the look of her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, and loved the smell of her hair.

I loved her.

Ever so often I would catch a glimpse of Emmett's huge frame towering over the crowd or a flash of long blonde hair as Rose danced around him. It was fun. More fun than I had enjoyed in… forever. I didn't get nervous stuffed within the mass of people or the loud sounds, Bella grounded me to her and I fed off of her calmness.

We danced with everyone as the night wore on and the straight alcohol brought coolness to my normal racing thoughts. Around midnight we decided to head back towards the island before Captain Bella had any more to drink, but as her heels hit the sidewalk something changed. I could see her body hesitate and her hand signal at us to stay back. Bella's eyes scanned the street and I could feel the tension radiating off of Rose and Emmett.

"Get back to the boat, Rose and I'll meet you there…" Bella commanded.

"Bella…"

"No, Edward," she interrupted, "go now… we'll explain when we get there. Emmett… keep the engine running."

"Friend or foe?" Em asked handing Rose his knife.

"I don't know… go… we are losing time," Bella barked, darting her eyes from Em to me as if to signal him to take me and before I could object Em was pulling me in the opposite direction of the girls.

"Em! We have to… something, we can't let them…"

"Bro, Chill. Bella knows what she's doing, and us being there will just complicate things. We need to get back to the boat, and keep our eyes out for anything," Em whispered as we walked quickly down the street.

Without Bella beside me, the nerves returned and Em's body was on high alert as we neared the dock. It was dark and even in the heat I felt a coldness settle in my stomach.

"Em, wait!" I shouted as we neared the ship.

"Think about it, if someone followed us then they probably know that this is their boat. It might not be safe," I explained pulling him to a stop.

"Maybe, let me check it out," Em said before pulling himself up onto the top deck. I waited as Em checked the entire ship. Minutes turned into hours as I waited before he finally emerged.

"We're good, watched the cameras… no one has stepped foot here. Come on let's get this thing ready," Em said as I untied all but the lead rope.

"How could someone find us?" I asked as we waited.

"Well, I'm sure that someone out there could give Birdie a run for her money. I mean… I'm sure it's nothing, but it's in their nature to double check everything… it's how they've made it this far," Em explained doing nothing to keep me sane.

Half an hour passed before we finally saw two figures moving down the dock.

"Em," I pointed, and as I said his name he drew his gun.

"It's them," I whispered again.

"With who?" Em asked, and it was then that I noticed that the two smaller frames were being followed by a much larger one.

"The boys on the boat?" the stranger asked in a familiar deep voice.

"Yeah, guns blazing no doubt," Rose joked, and as they came near I became more confused than ever.

"Sam?" Em and I asked at the same time.

"Cullens," he greeted helping each one of the girls on to the boat before getting on behind them.

I wanted Bella to run to me, or I wanted to run to her, but instead she looked as if I didn't exsist at the moment. This was not my Bella, this was The Bella, Birdie, the woman on a mission.

"Get settled," Sam commanded pushing Em from behind the wheel as Rose pulled off the last rope, and then we were moving. Em and I sat at the front of the boat, both girls in the back with some sort of binoculars, Sam driving with a tight expression.

We made record time back and Sam ushered us all into the house as soon as we were docked.

"What the hell is going on!" Em snapped before I could get the same words out.

"There has been… a complication," Sam stated his eyes darting around the four set of eyes that bore down on him for information.

"What kind of complication?" Rose asked.

"It's… Paul," Sam said his voice low and guarded.

"What's that asshat done now? Is he off the grid?" Rose asked.

"He's been killed," Sam answered. We all gasped, except Bella who instantly needed more.

"What about Rachel?" she asked.

"She's gone too, and both of their parents… happened last night and then this morning I received this…" Sam explained before taking something out of his pocket.

It was an envelope.

Inside was a stack of pictures.

Pictures of all of us.

Each member of the Collective including Jasper and me. The final being a picture of Paul tied to a chair with his dead wife at his feet, a sign propped against his bloody chest.

_He's just the first- I'll be taking your Queen next. _

As we read the threat Rose and Bella's eyes met, the only two female members.

One of them were next.

**Betaed by Ginger Von Diesel. **


End file.
